Angel, my dear, Officially was Enchanting the crow
by TheAstoriaGreengrass
Summary: It hasn't been long since Elena returned from her stay beyond the grave to be with Stefan, and while everyone is worrying over keeping her hidden and getting her and Stefan out of town before someone notices them, Bonnie's troubles go unnoticed.
1. Chapter 1

As Damon watched them dancing around and having a good time, even after his odd way of leaving, he felt the soft pain again. He still wondered what it was, he'd never felt it before; not when Katherine faked her death, not when Elena died for his brother and himself, killing the girl he'd thought was dead for the past five hundred years. Not even when she had come back, and to his brother, again. None of it had bothered him, he'd pushed it far away from him as he realized that Elena was not who he was looking for.

But he felt it now, watching Bonnie dance mechanically, stiff in the blondes arms, like she was trying to look like she was having more fun then what she was feeling, for their benefit and not hers. Her and Matt looked happy enough though, dancing in circles with Meredith and that girl in just a slip, what was her name? Oh, yes, Caroline.

Of course his brother had his fair lady. Returned from the dead after he through one of his fits that the gods above didn't want to hear.

And of course he had no one, once again, left alone with no one to hold in his arms. He fought like there was no tomorrow. If he was completely truthful to himself he would admit that there would not have been a tomorrow, and he still didn't have what he was looking for. And he knew what he was looking for, whether his brother and his friends knew it or not.

He fought against the memories that were surfacing again, didn't want to relive the pain of it all. Of course he was a heartless killer, he knew that, he accepted that, and when he was to lonely for words he cherished it. But he wasn't heartless because it was his nature, he was heartless because it was easier to not care what happened, then to care so much that it hurt.

And one girl knew him the way he was; a vampire, a killer, heartless before and after he'd met her, and still loved him. She loved him because she claimed that she saw the 'goodness that was deep in his heart in his eyes'. He'd tried to live up to what she saw, to show her in her next life that he could be what she saw, that he wasn't just a blood thirsty vampire, but a caring person who would do anything to keep her safe.

But even he couldn't save her from her own fate. He knew the century was coming to an end, and he still hadn't found her.

He figured maybe that was best.

He knew his brother hadn't seen him much over the past five centuries, and really wouldn't believe that he'd given his heart to another. Even though he'd told his brother that he'd followed him around, which he did all the while looking for her, he still couldn't bare actually telling Stefan that he was more like him then anyone thought.

Sometimes even he had a hard time believing it was real, he'd seen so many die before and after her, many more after her. He'd caused their deaths a lot of the times, helped in their deaths, ratted many out and done things that gave even him nightmares at night.

And having her die in his arms still haunted him when he lifted his head from a kill, and for just that second saw her lovely face look up to him in pain. Still gave him nightmares each night as he fought to keep her safe, only to fail once again. Or rather day mares since he usually slept during the day.

He'd proved he didn't care about women before her with all the maids when he was 'younger', finding a way to get Katherine from Stefan. He knew that Katherine was the one girl that Stefan had ever looked twice at, sometimes he feared his brother gay because he studied so much, and he still stole her from him!

He sighed softly, trying to pull himself out of his memories, wondering where she was and if she was safe away from that other guy, the other vampire that only wanted to hurt her. The one that kept stalking her, waiting for his chance.

Suddenly he could see her again, in her first life…

Her soft, bright blonde hair that went down just past her waist, like a ring of gold around her. He smiled, she always wore dark, silk clothes, that's why her hair was so bright. He felt his fingers arch into cups and could feel how soft the hair was again. It curled softly at the ends, and she was always playing with a little piece when she got nervous.

Her bright brown eyes that always laughed and made him feel so weak. Those eyes that lit up when he'd asked what she wanted to do that morning when he'd picked her up. He let her pick what to do first, instead of taking her out to do something he wanted, or something that he needed to practice. He'd been bored that day, and thought maybe she'd want to stay in so he could get a little nibble.

That looked to him like she could see right through him. Thought the thick mind shield, thought his touch act, through everything that made him Damon Salvatore, and still loved him. Eyes that had never seen any bad in the world.

Until him, he thought, feeling ashamed.

Of course she was short, but only because he was tall for most guys that period in time, shorter than his younger brother, but unnoticeable with the right shoes. That made her so much more special, he could hold her in his arms, and it was as if she were made specifically for him. He remembered the feel of her soft little hand in his own; soft and feminine but definitely firm. She always looked weak but he knew that on the inside she was the strongest girl he'd met yet.

He couldn't fight the memories of how he'd almost not met her at all…

*~~*~~*

_"Damien Smith." The King of this little country he was staying in said, smiling and walking up to him, two guards trailing him. He looked slightly pudgy, probably from all the meat he ate, but was definitely built like a warrior, with a beard to top it off. Going grey from age, but still streaked with the dark blonde that was his color._

Damon slowly turned to face this man, clearly angry to anyone around him. He still hadn't fed yet, and it had almost been nearly two days, everyone screamed now, he couldn't get a proper meal before someone found what he was doing and cried out. But when he saw who it was calling to him he smiled and noticed that the man was a little hesitant to continue to him.

"I've heard a lot about you, boy. Tell me, is any of this talk about you being an undefeated warrior and the most unmerciful fighter true?" The King asked Damon. Damon put on his most mischievous smile, happy that the man looked slightly uncertain of himself.

"True, Sire, why do you ask?" he stopped walking and leaned against one of the tree's in the small park. He'd been thinking about finding a young girl to seduce into the woods, and if that went wrong at least he'd get an animal.

He frowned. Animals weren't very good, and when he was weak like he was now they were hard to catch. "Are you looking for a fight?" he asked, looking at his nails and picking out a little dirt that was in them. A habit that he couldn't get out of, no matter how long he'd been away from home.

The King chuckled. "No, no, no. My Daughter is reaching the age to take over my Kingdom, and everyone knows that only a male can properly rule. She needs a King to rule by her side." He said, efficiently explaining everything to Damon quickly.

But he was still slightly confused. "And your point is?" Damon asked, sounding more annoyed then he really was. This was amusing to him, because this man who was supposed to make himself out to be a King seemed to be slinking away from him slowly.

"Let me finish." The King said sternly, trying to come off as powerful. It was pathetic, so Damon kept quiet to let him explain himself. "She said she would not let me pick out just one guy to marry her, that she wanted some say in it. And of course I promised her I'd let her do this one thing since I myself am a little on the demanding side and I know what ever husband she picks probably will be too."

He then smiled wolfishly. "Since I want the best, and you sound like you're the best, I was wondering if you would like to take her out for a day to try to win her love?" he said all together.

Once done, Damon laughed, making the King back away slightly. "You actually want me to marry your daughter?" he smiled. "I am not sure, my lord. Not many fathers would want me near their daughters. I am very bad, you see. I like things my way, or no way at all." He said.

When the King just smiled, he tried to reword what he wanted to say.

This was a very odd situation, and for a reason beyond him he wanted out of it. "I am always on the run, I wouldn't stay married to her for long, and it's hard for me to stay in one place for too long. I wouldn't be a very good husband to your daughter, and if you want the best for her then I might not be the one you want." He finished, watching the old man closely for a reaction.

It was true, he couldn't stay in one place for too long, people would notice he didn't age and his odd living habits. But it was still strange of him to be turning down the chance at a girl. It had been a little while since his last 'date'. And he'd seen her around a couple times, she was definitely worth going after, just to cause trouble, that is. He decided that he was only testing this man, even though it didn't sound very true to him, to see exactly what it was he wanted. He was sick of girls tricking him so that their fathers could get a good lick off him. Bones healed slower than simple cuts, especially when made with wood.

"I see, well as long as you can produce a few children to rule after you run off you'll be fine. Besides, if you can't then you can just let someone else do it." Shocked at what was just said, Damon couldn't help the way his mouth dropped open just slightly. Wow, he thought, this guy gets right down to it.

"Well, I guess I could do just one date. What could it hurt?" he said, smiling.

*~~*~~*

He snickered and brought himself back to the present where he was sitting by a fallen tree on the outskirts of the abandoned house. ''What could it hurt?'… My heart.' He thought, frowning.

He decided then that if his brother could go through all that he had and still be alive he would do fine on his own and he knew that Elena was definitely going to protect herself. And if anything Matt would be there for both of them, again, maybe even Bonnie and Meredith.

'God, it's like he can't let go of her, I bet she can't even breathe.' He thought to himself with a small laugh, watching as Matt held Bonnie tightly. 'Now me…' he stopped that thought before it was completely thought. Why was he feeling jealous over something as silly as a girl?

But he pushed his feelings away, he could feel a little distress emanating from the little party going on.

And as he moved a little closer and reached out to the distress he saw that Bonnie had found his presence and was looking for him without alerting the others. That and she looked annoyed that Matt was holding her so tight.

He smiled to himself, she wasn't half bad after all, not a complete air head like that Caroline person. Boy she got on his nerves, he'd seen how she flung herself at Stefan as if he were some sort of trophy to be won.

Bonnie was more like his Angel. And now that he let himself think about it, he saw a lot of similarities between the two girls. Bright brown eyes, knowing eyes after they'd both met him. Her eyes had always been the same, thought she changed a lot. One time she had midnight black hair, another she was very obese.

After a while they calmed down and slowly got their dancing out of their systems. He watched as one by one they dropped and began talking to each other. He was still lost in his thoughts as they quieted down and when he noticed he started hearing parts of their conversation.

"…Can't live here, they think she's dead…" sounded like Meredith but it could have been Caroline, he had a hard time telling the difference.

"…Can live with me, back in Italy…" that was his brother, he knew because none of the others lived in Italy. And for some reason he didn't wince at the thought of her living with him. And that surprised him more then he liked.

"…Have to learn how to use my 'powers' better. They've started to scare me…" sounded like Bonnie. Is that who he sensed was in distress, and for that reason?

"…Have to find him, he may be fine on his own, but he might cause trouble somewhere, we should watch him…" was Elena. Sweet little Elena who wanted to save the world from him.

He laughed to himself at how right she was. The only problem was that he couldn't think of someone to cause trouble with. It was always more fun going after someone, preferably someone already involved with another, and causing trouble. The more the merrier, right?

_'I know you're here, why are you hiding?'_ Bonnie said softly in his mind, startling him into looking straight into her eyes. It was then that he noticed she was staring directly into his eyes, brown meeting his own black directly.

Wow, he thought, she can send thoughts?


	2. Where he helps me

"Yes, of course," Bonnie was saying over the phone, very annoyed with Meredith. "What ever you say." She was getting sick of being babied now that she'd helped out Stefan and Elena. She nearly died this summer for them, doesn't that help them realize she's not a helpless girl anymore?

"So you'll let Alaric help you with your, uh, abilities?" Meredith asked, sounding more than a little distracted. She'd called while Bonnie was in the shower, startling Bonnie, because it had been more than a month since any of them had spoken, ever since that night they'd all tried to get on with their lives. She was still a little wet from rushing out to get the phone, and had since gotten into a button up shirt and panties, her hair still up in the towel. Her shirt just barely covered up everything, considering the fact that it stuck to her body slightly where the towel hadn't completely dried her off. It was old, but her favorite night shirt.

"Sure, if you think he can help control them, then I'll let… him" she said slowly, staring at the figure in the window. It looked familiar, but she couldn't place it since it was in shadows. She walked over to the window to look at it and realized who it was with a smile.

"Bonnie?" a voice broke through, startling her back to the phone and Meredith who sounded as if she were having some real feelings. "Bonnie are you OK?" Meredith was asking with concern in her voice, for once, when Bonnie didn't answer her next question. "Bonnie, who's there, what are you doing?"

"Yea… Yea I'm fine." She said softly, not having heard the girls' last questions. She opened the window and let him in. "Something at the window surprised me is all. A silly little crow that hit it." She finished lamely, and saw that the boy had smiled at what she said.

He didn't look that bad, he'd dressed differently since the last time she'd seen him, he actually looked sort of human, wearing dark blue jeans and a T-shirt that had the sleeves cut off. It reminded her of the guys on the football team. And he actually had a pair of Adidas sneakers on.

"I didn't hear any sounds of a hit and you know crows are bad things, but OK, I gotta go. I'll see you at school Thursday, gosh can you believe summers gone?" she asked, sounding as if she were talking about going to the dentist. "And that were in College together?!"

"I know what you mean, it's gone by so fast." She said as the boy seated himself on her bed. Running a hand through his dark rumpled, windblown hair, she noticed that his eyes seemed to sparkle a little with laughter as he looked around her room and at her.

Bonnie and Meredith exchanged their byes and hung up. Then Bonnie went down stairs to hang up the phone and say good night to her parents, returning to her room with a bottle of water, locking the door behind her, not sure if her parents would like seeing a guy in her room this late at night.

Bottle of water in hand she turned to him. "What are you doing here?" She asked him wondering why he was staring at her so intently. His eyes kept roaming over her, from her wet hair that was now out of the towel to her legs, and then her face.

"I heard you were having troubles with your 'powers' or 'abilities', whatever you want to call them." Damon started his voice calm and self assured. A smile playing softly on his lips. "And since I have so much time on my hands, and know how to control them I figured I could help you a little."

"Why?" she asked, looking down at herself and realizing why he was staring. "Pervert." She muttered, walking over to her closet to find a pair of shorts

"Can't I be nice for once?" he asked innocently, looking her up and down suddenly grinning. And not a happy grin that came with a corny joke, more of the hungry wolf type.

"Damon, you've never been nice before, and particularly not to me. Why should I think you want to be nice now? Do you want a free meal or something?" Bonnie asked the dark haired vampire, surprised at how natural she was acting, almost like flirting. Only it was trading shots at each other's egos, and he had an ego big enough to make Tyler proud. She noticed that he was a little surprised at her behavior too.

"Maybe, but that would only be as a… payment… for my services." He said smiling wolfishly. "Besides, when have I not been nice to you?" he asked, throwing her off guard.

"I don't think you have yet…" she said softly, wondering what he was getting at. Then she remembered something that happened not long ago. "Except trying to seduce my blood from me." she told him quietly.

"I didn't really have to try hard now did I?" he asked, and as she turned back to him in surprise she realized that he'd caused her to blush a little. "Exactly. Well if you don't want my help, I'll be on my way…" he started to get up but she quickly stopped him, pushing him back on the bed and standing in front of him, still in just her shirt and panties and not caring very much.

She needed help, not matter who it was from. "I want it," she cut in. "I'm just taking the proper precautions is all. Does Stefan know you're here?" she asked.

"No, and I don't want him to know that I'm here either." He told her tightly. "I'm here to help you so you don't drive yourself crazy and turn yourself into a psychopathic killer." He explained, smiling slightly when she giggled. "Besides, I figure if anyone's brave enough to stand up to Klaus, trying to protect my brother, of all people, that they're a friend and I help my friends." He told her.

"So you'll really help me? Because this is really bothering me. I know I said I wanted to keep my powers and all, but it feel like a lot of minds are trying to use me to make contact to this realm the way Honoria Fells did. And I don't know why they want to use me of all people, or even why they want to take over me." She explained as she moved over to a dresser and found a pair of shorts to slip on. As she passed her mirror she pulled out a brush to brush her hair since the mirror seemed to think she looked just a little freaky after her shower.

"Because you're new at it." he told her. "You're so beautiful…"

When he saw the look she was giving him, he quickly realized that he'd slipped up on something, and quickly found something to make up."They think that beauty will attract people that they'll be able to talk to, possibly the people they want to talk to. Maybe so that they can finish something." He finished. It was so lame that she didn't stop staring at him.

Well it's true, he thought helplessly. But instead of saying that he said, "Could you stop staring at me, it's beginning to unnerve me."

"Unnerve?" Bonnie said in surprise. "Damon Salvatore is unnerved?" She asked, one eyebrow arched in amusement. That's when he realized that he really was becoming unnerved. He was the one guy who knew how to unnerve other people the best, and he was being unnerved himself.

"No... but…" he faltered. Then he saw her grin.

"What's wrong Damon?" he could tell she liked this. "Afraid little ol' me is gonna hurt you?" she asked teasingly in a little girls voice. He saw how it surprised her a little, saw how her eyes widened just a hair. But she went on regardless, "Afraid little ol' me is gonna get past that shield you got up and figure you out. Or are you just afraid I'm not as childish as I used to be?" she stated clearly. Smiling at him as he looked into her eyes, reflecting her surprise back at her.

"No," he told her, and then used her surprise against her to tease back. "Afraid Big ol' me is gonna get you?" he said getting up and stepping closer to her.

To his surprise she didn't back away, but stared up into his eyes in a way he'd never seen before: Trust, she actually trusted him. There was no fear in her eyes as he came closer, he'd never seen someone fearless of him before, and something else was behind the nervousness that was seeping through it seemed like respect…

"Afraid I'm not gonna get your mind on the right track? That I'm gonna break you back down to the child you still are? Afraid that I'm going to hurt you?" he said calmly as death as he came to a stop right in front of her. And as he realized she was still looking up at him with trust shinning in her eyes he was completely surprised by the fact that she still hadn't backed away. But was still looking up at him, the nervousness was gone now that he'd stopped talking. But he watched as she still tried to hide that one thing he could now see…

Love.

Oh god, he thought. She wasn't as good at shielding her thoughts and feelings, he could see as well as feel her love for him. But then to keep him surprised she looked away and said quite steadily, "No, you've not hurt me yet, why would you now?" She said it as innocently as a five year old. She looked like a five year old, a drowned five year old, but cuter somehow…

He started to feel the ice around him melt to a degree. But he stopped thinking about her that way and turned back to business. "If you want the help we start tonight, if you don't then I should be on my way." He stated, feeling slightly dizzy. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Fine," she said, turning to put her hair up. He tried to catch her eye in the mirror, but she was busy finding a hair bow or something. Feeling slightly let down, he turned to leave when she said, "What do we do first?" putting the brush up and sitting on her bed.

He turned back to her slowly and smiled, she was braver then he'd thought. "We start by teaching you how to shield yourself. We can work on mind control and other stuff later, but if you can't shield your mind anyone can read you and the voices will start to drive you crazy. Trust me on this, I know." He finished quietly.

When he looked at her she was looking at him funnily again. But she still asked, "OK, how do I do that?"

"Easy, just imagine a wall around you." He said, smiling lazily. Then on a second thought he added, "Actually, I shouldn't say easy, it's hard, but you get used to it and it doesn't tire you out that bad after a while." She looked nervously at him.

"Do you think I can have this down by Thursday? Because schools going to start and I don't think I can handle all those minds…" she trailed off. "Gosh I sound like you and Stefan." She said with a soft short laugh that made his heart beat just one beat faster.

Then she closed her eyes to start trying to build her walls, and he thought it was the sweetest looking thing in the world. This was a big step because he didn't see a lot of things that were sweet, cute, or adorable. He'd seen too much of the world to think that way.

He could feel her imagination spring up and begin making a wall around her. It was impressive for a beginner, he couldn't feel anything of her except for a soft glimmer that she was beside him. But just to prove how easily its broken he pushed it with his own stronger mind and broke it. She opened her eyes in anger while he laughed, grinning wickedly at her.

"Hey! I almost had it!" she cried, angry enough to throw a thought bomb at him. They were both startled by her outburst, but only half of it got through, he's not completely stupid and kept his shields up.

But now they both looked at each other in surprise. Wow, he thought, she's that powerful. "How'd I do that?" she asked shakily. Looking up into his eyes unashamedly pleading for an answer. He noticed they were slightly bigger than normal.

"I'll tell you later," he said quietly, still puzzling over how her raw power was so strong. "Now though you back to your little wall." He said, almost laughing as he realized he sounded like a house maid, but it got a laugh out of her, and she seemed to loosen up again. He felt weird being there, and he felt even weirder feeling so… normal… around her.

So human.

"Aye, Aye Captain." she said childishly and started up again after a short, mocking salute. He watched her intently as she closed her eyes and tried again. He was very impressed with how well she was doing, he'd never been told these things, he had to learn them himself. But still, even he wasn't this strong at first, he had to try repeatedly before he got anything close to what she had.

She had it up and was working on making it sturdier when he realized she couldn't walk around with her eyes closed. At least without being hurt badly. "No, no, eyes open, you can't keep your eyes closed at school." He said and sat next to her. She opened her eyes questioningly and started again.

Feeling her wall begin was incredible to him; like a dark cloth being pulled over her thoughts, she even seemed calmer with it on. Her breathing slowed slightly and she looked more peaceful. The more she went at it the thicker her cloak was around her. Her eyes even darkened slightly, to a shade that wasn't like Bonnie, and more like his and Stefan's own dark eyes. She was still beautiful looking, only more exotic looking, like something out of place beside him.

Thinking about someone being out of place with him made him think about Angel again…

*~~*~~*

_"Hi, you must be Damien." A cute little girl said, smiling easily at him and shaking him from deep inside. He could actually feel the power around her. It was a little unnerving, since he didn't like being around people who were as strong as he. They knew and thought too much like him for his own liking, he liked to be on his own._

"Yea, that's me. What would you like to do this morning?" he asked, he never liked picking places, he was a guy, and was trying to impress a girl. One that looked like she liked to stay indoors more often then out. Maybe this day wouldn't be a waste. He could sit inside and get cuddly, and fill himself up and plant the seed that they'd had a wonderful day in her mind.

"Do you like to ride horses?" she asked quietly, smiling evilly up at him. Startled that she wanted to be outside, he grinned. So she was a little of a rebel? He liked that in girls.

"Of course, can you ride?" he asked, putting on his most mischievous smile.

"Yes, but, do not let my Father find out we do this, he believes I should be a pampered little Princess." she said with obvious distaste. Damon couldn't help chuckling.

"Well, you are a Princess." Damon pointed out, taking her by the arm and leading her out toward the stables. "Unless there's something I need to know…" he trailed off and she hit him softly.

"You know what I am talking about." She said giggling softly. He smiled, this was going to be more fun then he thought it would, maybe not the way he would like it, but still a good day. This was one of the few girls who wanted to do something with him instead of watching him.

"All right then." He agreed…

*~~*~~*

as she snapped out of the trance she'd put herself in and held her wall around herself she noticed that Damon was staring at her in awe. Then she noticed that she could open her wall up a little. Happy that she was learning without having to be told and shown she started to tell Damon about her discovery when she found that his shield was down. He seemed to be daydreaming about something.

She got a little closer and watched in his eyes as he and some girl that looked a little like herself got on horses and rode around. She was distantly startled that she could see this, but didn't pay attention to the emotion as she then watched the girl's horse go out of control. It started running off very quickly, trying to throw her off, it seemed to be startled by something. Immediately he made his speed up and he jumped over to the other girl's horse and grabbed the reins and pulled hard.

She watched in horror as the horse stood up on its back legs. Then she could hear the girl stifle a scream. She obviously trusted him with the horse, but Bonnie could still tell that she was scared to death. And when the horse's feet landed he calmed down.

Suddenly she was looking through the eyes of the girl, she felt herself being dragged into his memory of what happened…

*~~*~~*  
_  
_She slowly opened her eyes, checking her brain to see if she was in pain. 'OK, I'm not,' she thought. Then she realized someone's arms were wrapped tightly around her. And it didn't scare her to wonder who it was who was holding her so tightly, she knew who it was.

"Damien?" she whispered, turning to look into his eyes. When she saw them they were huge and dilated, like wild animal eyes got when it was scared after a fight, what animal she couldn't name at the moment. She could feel how tense his body was behind her. Tense, but he wasn't holding so tight that it hurt, more like he was holding her as a reassurance that she was still living. At the sound of her voice he relaxed a little.

"Are you OK?" he asked, his voice slightly husky, his eyes were darting around nervously but with a slight determination to them. "Something shot at the horse or it wouldn't have reacted that way." He said matter-a-factly.

"Yes, I'm all right." She said, and then she thought of the animal that he reminded her of, one of those mythical animals that no one believed in. She believed in them, and she thought that they were actually interesting.

There had been tales of vampires hunting some of the smaller towns around her castle. The survivors said that all they saw before being attacked was darkness. She remembered being afraid, vampire or not, that something was killing those people. And as she looked into his eyes she could tell that he was one of those creatures that were killing innocent people.

And he wasn't hurting her. She smiled, there was a good side to him, even though he's killed before, and he still has a little honor in him. Maybe he was from a noble family, to give him his honorable side, but she was still slightly scared of him, he had killed before after all. What's to stop him from killing her?

It was only then that they were alone.

She turned more and looked deeply into his eyes, trying to find answers to some of her questions. His eyes sparkled slightly as he turned to stare at her.

And then she thought that since she'd never kissed anything but her pillow she might as well do that with him. He was her last date, and she already felt he was the one that she wanted to marry, after all he let her pick the first activity today. And he wasn't pressuring her for a kiss either, like those other slobs that Father called men. They tried to kiss her as one of the first acts of the date, needless to say the date went very badly.

She planted a kiss directly on his lips. She was in awe at how soft his lips were and he hesitated for only a minute before kissing her back, so tenderly that it shook her insides.

She felt him trembling too, soft tremors that ran through his body, and could feel his fear, clearly, at what he was doing and how he was feeling. It wasn't wrong, but he was as scared as a little boy whose hands been caught in the cookie jar. As if falling for her was something that couldn't' be done, would break some sort of rule in nature.

Not even thinking about what she was doing she sent him a wave of comfort and happiness to him. She didn't want him to be scared, and she wouldn't force him into loving her. She only wanted him to relax, and she was relieved when he started to.

Soon after he gave into their kiss…


	3. Where he sounds normal again

Bonnie slowly pulled away from him, looking deeply into his eyes the same as he was doing with her. He could see the tenderness in her eyes, and the surprise behind it, but only because her wall was so thin compared to what he used to have up.

That was now in crumbles around him.

'Oh god, did I just do what I think I did?' he asked himself, trying to rebuild his wall from the fragments he could find. But he watched as she shook slightly.

"I…I'm a little tired." She stammered softly, and got up to turn down her bed. When she took her eyes away from his own shyly, looking only a little scared, he knew.

He'd done it, he'd actually kissed her, and this time it wasn't while trying to seduce her blood from her, it wasn't a jealousy tactic. He'd actually meant it with something that was inside of him. And thinking about it now, he wanted to do it again. He'd somehow felt the soft fire that was within her, slowly distinguishing.

And he wanted to set it ablaze.

"All right," he said, still trying to figure out why he felt that he was suddenly empty. Rising and walking to her window he was stopped when she touched his shoulder softly.

"Where are you going?" she asked, surprising him with her care.

"Well first I should feed." He said, suddenly feeling that hunger in his veins. Then he threw her his more charming smile, hoping to unnerve her. "After that I don't know. Probably go find a nice hotel." He said truthfully.

She didn't even fidget. "Then you can stay here," she said. "You can stay in our guest room, I'll just tell my mom your parents are fighting and you need to stay away from them for a little while." She finished looking up to meet his eyes.

"I… Um… Uh…" he stammered feeling shy for the first time in centuries.

"Then it's settled," she said smiling. "I'll have the guest room set up when you come back."

"OK." He couldn't help smiling back and jumped out the window heading towards the woods behind her house, wondering why she felt so… familiar… to him.

Bonnie and Damon worked on her shielding tactics for the next couple days, both acting as if what happened never did. It was easy when Damon wouldn't get anywhere close to her, and merely told her what to do and didn't tease her. Though she wasn't sure if Damon thought about it, she knew that it was all she could think about when she wasn't fixing her mind-cloud.

Technically, he wasn't kissing her, but the Angel girl in his mind. But in real life it was her lips that touched his own, didn't that mean something? She pondered about that as she got dressed for the first day of what would be known as her 'College Years'.

When she came back to her room after her morning shower she saw Damon sitting on her bed, again dressed differently then what she was used to. In black jeans and a white button down shirt only half buttoned she could easily forget that he wasn't Damon Salvatore, and go back to believing his fake name, Damien Smith.

He smiled at her when she walked in only wearing her short soft purple and navy blue stripped shirt and a pair of white bikini panties, since she planned on wearing her new hip huggers to school she didn't want to risk them getting wet in the bath room. But now that she saw he was waiting for her, watching her intently, she wished she had risked it.

"I knew I should have brought my jeans with me too." She said, smiling as it came out naturally, not even trying to hide herself as she walked over to her closet and pulled out the jeans and a jacket for the air conditioning in that school.

"You're really starting to unnerve me, Bonnie." Damon told her, giving her a searching look. "I'm used to girls hiding themselves and backing away from me when I'm standing over them, or even near them! And all you do is just grin up at me." he truly looked as if she was offending him, and she nearly faked it for his benefit.

She smiled again, but she liked playing this game. "Like I said last night, are you scared I'm gonna break past your wall and find out something you don't want anyone to know? Or is it just that for some reason I don't feel shy around you and its making you mad?"

She turned back to the dresser and looked in the mirror at him while she put her hair up in a pony tail. She noticed that over the year that Elena had changed her view of the world she hadn't cut her hair once and it was starting to get pretty long, if it weren't for the curls on the ends her hair would be just below the middle of her back. It took her a while to get it up the way she wanted it.

She looked for a necklace to wear, since she'd just bought about six yesterday at the mall, and she noticed him looking her up and down, with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Take a picture, you can study it while I'm at school." She said, and smiled as he laughed.

"That's what I need to tell you, I figured that since your new at learning this stuff you'll need me around for a little bit to keep up your energy." He smiled when her eyes finally widened in surprise. "I broke into the school last night and copied all your classes so that I can have the same schedule."  
She grinned at him, nervousness emanating from her, and said, "Thanks for your concern, but how are you going to 'keep up' my energy? I'm not letting you bite me, if that's what you're thinking." She tried, but didn't succeed in making herself sound confident as she was just a few minutes earlier.

He smiled, he finally got her to feeling something more familiar to him. "No, no, no. I mean, I'd love to do that, I didn't have a very good meal last night," he grinned mischievously. "But there are other ways of keep your energy up, I mean I can keep your shield around you if you get too weak to keep it up." He said.

"How do you do that?" she asked, going to her closet and looking for something along the bottom of it.

"Easy, I just have to be touching you to keep it up, all I do is extend my shield over you." She pulled out a pair of white and blue running shoes and put them on.

"If you say so, but how are you going to hide from Meredith and Matt and Caroline, they know what you look like and they'll tell Stefan if they see you." Bonnie asked him. Standing up she checked herself in the mirror and grabbed her book bag off her chair and started down stairs. "And why do you care so much about my well being?"

"Well for one thing, my name's not Damon Salvatore while we're at school. And it's not Smith either." He grinned when she laughed. "And to answer your second question, I don't. I just wanted something bad to do while I'm teaching you this stuff. You can just call me… Markus… Sanchez." She giggled. "What's so funny?"

"That's just what I would have called you, only something better then 'Sanchez'" He grabbed her jacket, and his own leather one that had his keys in the pocket and pushed her out the doorway while she giggled.

"Come on, you. School awaits." he told her, smiling as she looked startled to be lead to his Ferrari.

"We can't ride in that, they know what your car looks like." she told him, looking at him as if he were crazy to want to.

"For one thing, we are not parking on Campus. Secondly, after seeing my car a lot of the local brats wanted one. I've seen three of them, other than my own, prowling the streets. I'm still hidden and you get a nice ride to school. Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded and he thought this girl was a very difficult person to be near.

So why did he stay near her?

She made it almost to lunch before he had to help her out.

'Your doing great, I couldn't make it past two hours when I first started, but then again I was surrounded my more minds then this.' Damon said to her at lunch, feeling a little awkward having to hold her hand all the time. It was almost two, and they'd left just after nine to make it to her first class at Nine thirty. A two hour class that was followed thirty minutes later by a half hour lecture, and an hour movie by the same teacher.

But here they were, in the school cafeteria with all her friends. 'Thanks, I think after lunch you can let go though. I'm feeling better now that I've had something to eat.' Bonnie answered back, and then said out loud. "I can't believe schools back, first day, and we have homework in World History!" she sighed loudly causing the other people at their table to laugh.

Only Lisa was in that class with her, a new friend she'd made, but everyone had heard about what she'd done. "Don't you think it had a little something to do with making a fool out of her?" Meredith said.

"Well I was paying attention, I just had my eyes closed because I was tired, and I didn't get much sleep last night." Bonnie said, yawning.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your boyfriend?" Matt said teasingly, obviously hurt that he was this close to Bonnie only a few weeks after they'd split. Yes, Bonnie had tried a relationship with Matt, Damon had watched every second of it with amusement. The boy didn't know how to entertain a girl, nor did he know how to act around one.

He smiled and Bonnie giggled. "This guy? Boyfriend?" she giggled again. "This is Marcus Shaman. He just moved here from… Italy was it? Or Greece?" she turned and winked at him.

"No, France." He stated like it was so obvious, and smiled as he pulled the unused French accent out of his voice. He hadn't been to France in a few decades, it was probably time to go back soon.

"Well anyway, this is Meredith, Matt, and Caroline. I'm afraid Lisa will have to introduce the other two, because I've just met them myself."

"That's Scott. "She said, pointing to the boy with blonde hair beside Matt. "And that's Joe-Anne." she gestured to the girl across from him. They all said hi as their names were called.

"I still don't believe you recited half of what she said word for word. Did you see how mad she got at you?" Lisa said finishing off her fries.

"Actually no, I still had my eyes closed, maybe that's why she was so mad." She said, grinning as they laughed. "It's not hard, just read what's in the book, she practically reads from it. She's got that thing memorized. It's like that's her bible or something." There was more laughter.

"Yea, well Marcus, here, didn't help when he asked why she was so red." Damon said pretending to be Scott, laughing again. "I'm surprised she didn't give you both a 'detention'." Damon grinned as they all laughed. They could no longer get this Detention thing, it must be hell.

"I was just being curious," he said as innocently as he could. "I've seen people turn red before, she looked like she could be the cool-aid man's wife." The was a chorus of laughter, even Bonnie was giggling at the joke. And he really felt comfortable here.

*~~*~~*

They continued chatting and getting to know each other, planning on hanging out at the same time for lunch the next day when someone's watch went off.

"Oh no, back to class." Caroline pouted, glaring at her watch as if it had told her she was ugly. "I'll see you all tomorrow." they all said bye as she left.

"I should go too." Bonnie said, looking at her own watch. "I think I'm going to go get a couple new notebooks for the rest of my classes. I took four pages of notes in my first class alone!" she sighed dramatically. "Are you going to take me? Or do I have to catch the bus?" she asked, turning to Damon and smiling sweetly at him.

It seemed to work, as Damon picked up both their trays and carried them to the dish washer and then joined her at the doorway leading out.

"Are you sure you'll be all right for the rest of the day?" he asked her holding her books for her while she leant over to retie her shoe.

"Yea, I'll be OK," she said and smiled. "Why are you being so nice?" she asked, after she stood back up and they were walking down the hall.

"I don't know, not many people know me here, I guess I just want to fit in for a little while. Before I move on you know?" he said nonchalantly, a small smile spreading on his lips.

Bonnie stared at him a minute. "That's not the Damon I know." She said quietly, still thinking about what he said, and trying to figure out what he had actually meant by it.

He grinned. "Besides, it's easier to get good meals if people like me and want to be near me. Specially the girls."

"That sounds like the Damon I know." She grinned and gave him a little shove out the doorway towards the outside.

* * *

**Hey guyys :D What ya think?? tell me in a review! :) I really wanna know if I should continue **

**Lovee ya hoes :)  
**


	4. Where he denies

"OK, now… Try to open it just a little more, see if you can read what your mothers dreaming about." Damon said, grinning at Bonnie. It had been hard for them to get together to practice since school started, with her going out all the time to get more supplies for school. And then homework, and her friends asking her to tag along somewhere, Damon didn't have much time to try and teach her anything.

But she was a pro at shielding her mind now.

Here it was, one week after their first session and he was trying to teach her how to open up enough to read others minds clearly, and talk to others. She already knew how to read minds, but she was so tired that first day of school that she actually couldn't help it.

At least that's what he thought.

"Um, OK, if you say so." She started to close her eyes when he interrupted her.

"Eye's open, young one. Learn the right way first and I'll be gone faster." He said smiling when she giggled. She had the cutest laugh he'd ever heard, mainly because it sounded like a small child's and he didn't listen to many children laugh.

"I know, I know, it's just hard." She kept her eyes open, but narrowed in concentration.

"I'll do it too to see if your right." He said, jumping at the chance to spy on someone.

Watching her mother dream was weird, she was dreaming of Bonnie, only Bonnie was laying on her back in a dark room. There were figures hovering over her, and it sounded like they were crying. And if that wasn't the oddest part of it, her mother seemed to feel very helpless. And mothers almost never felt helpless.

Damon took a closer look and saw that he was one of the people hovering over her, but he wasn't hovering, but cradling her in his arms. This dream looked all too real for his own tastes, but he couldn't help looking down at Bonnie, hoping that maybe she'd simply fainted.

There was a huge hole in her chest, with a stake laying beside them.

"I see her dreaming that someone's killed me…" she whispered, still in awe and trying to take in all the surroundings to figure out maybe who did it, as Damon was doing. Damon laughed, slightly nervous. Why did it bother him to see her laying like that? "It's just a dream." He said, realizing why it was bothering him.

"And a pretty graphic one at that." She said. "And that looks like one of the rooms at that castle we've been studying in Italian class." She said grinning. "Mom's always had a pretty big imagination."

*~~*~~*

Bonnie was laughing along with the rest of the class. Harder maybe, because the teacher was even angrier then she'd been when Bonnie recited her lesson back to her word for word.

Damon was laying on the floor, the coat he'd balled up under his head still there, after falling from his seat, while sleeping, still sleeping, and snoring. He looked absolutely peaceful, and the person who owned the coat looked furious that it was on the floor.

The teacher was getting really mad though.

"Marcus! Wake up and get in to your seat! Young man, so help me, if you don't get up in your seat I'll call the Principal in!"

"Help me… Call in the principal…" he mumbled, causing everyone to laugh harder.

'You're really going to get it now…' Bonnie whispered in his mind, laughing so hard that her side was starting to hurt.

'I know, but this school is so boring, you guys need some entertainment.' He whispered back, stretching out of the floor like a lazy cat, as if he were just waking up.

Suddenly, though, Bonnie doubled over, holding her head as an immense pain centered itself in the middle of her mind and tried to break down her walls. Something was trying to get into her mind, and the something was very strong. She could feel that in her weakened state, and it was hurting more and more to block it out.

And before she gave up completely and let the person take over her she felt someone's mind surrounding hers. And then she felt relief so strong she nearly passed out.

Looking up though, she found everyone's eyes were on her, which made her a little self conscious. She looked at Damon, and asked him softly, 'What was that?' with her mind. His arms were around her and it was his wall that she felt around her. She was glad because he was strong enough to help her out. She didn't know if she could keep the other mind out if it tried again.

And she knew it would when it got the chance.

He shrugged and picked her up and helped her out of the room, she waited outside, sitting on the floor while he gathered their things, and then they left for the day. She was still trying to figure out what had happened, but couldn't figure it out, or place why it felt so familiar…

*~~*~~*

"Bonnie, take down that shield, God I can't read your mind anymore." Damon told her, smiling evilly.

"That's the point in having a shield. Duh. It's not that good is it?" she asked him, sitting down on the floor in the middle of her room in front of him.

"It's pretty good now. A little stronger then Little Brothers were before he started sipping from humans more regularly." He told her nonchalantly.

"So he's really doing that now?" she asked, as if they talked about it all the time. That was something that had become different about Bonnie, she was way too comfortable with Damon. And as much as he wanted to do something to push her away from that feeling, he couldn't find anything that worked for very long.

"Yea, I saw him just last night with some bum, he still has his own code of honor or something. I don't know. I figure if she'll let me take it, I'll take it, if not, I'll trick her." He grinned at Bonnie.

"Yea, yea, I know. But you didn't, and you have Matt to thank." She said, grinning back at him.

That was a sore spot. "Good for nothing little…"

"What are we going to do tonight?" Bonnie asked, cutting into Damon's colorful swearing. He was sure she couldn't understand most of it, since it weaved in and out of the different languages he'd learned over the years.

"The last thing I think that your capable of doing." He said smiling wolfishly. "I thought we'd try a little something that has to do with convincing a person to do something."

"I can already to that. Just tell them to do something and they'll do it." She said with laugh. It was obvious that she was a close friend to Elena.

"No, I mean without them knowing that you wanted them to do it." He said, sighing as if he were frustrated with her. He wasn't, she was learning very fast for being a human.

"But how, no one here is weaker then I am, and if they are then they're asleep." She said, frowning at him. He inwardly glared at himself for what he was about to say, trying to find a way to say it without coming across as weak.

"Not really. Just for this one occasion I didn't feed for a few nights. So basically I'm about as strong as you are." He said, trying for Cheerful. But then he frowned. "That and I couldn't get any one alone long enough to actually get something." He said to himself. She smiled at him knowingly, and he suspected that she was part of the reason as to why he wasn't well fed.

"Well OK, I guess. How do I do it?" she asked.

"Open up your shield a little, and just lightly brush with my mind. Find the right buttons to press to get me to do something simple." He said. "Like pick up a picture or scratch my hair. The simpler, the less they'll know their being pushed to do it."

"OK. Just don't read my mind while I'm trying to do this, I don't want you to know what I'm doing before I do it, because then you'll be able to fight it off better." She said and started playing softly with his mind.

"All right, I'll give you that much." He said, closing his eyes and smiling. "When are you going to start?" he asked. "I need to be ready to try and find you in my mind."

"I dunno." She said. "When ever I find something to make you do." She giggled softly.

"What?" he asked, playing with a piece of his hair, twirling it around his index finger. When he noticed what he was doing he started laughing. "Why you little..!"

"Was that good?" she asked, smiling triumphantly.

"Yea, I guess. We'll try something bigger some other time." He said, playing with his shoe strings. "And would you stop that!" he said, laughing again and tackling her, throwing his shield up once again now that she obviously got it.

"I couldn't help it!" she said falling back giggling while he tickled her. "I won't do it again!" she cried out trying to get him off of her. A losing battle for her, and she knew it as well as he did. So he was happy that she still tried.

"That's right you won't!" he kept tickling her. He was actually having fun, and it was a good fun, something he knew he'd able to do again. Bonnie seemed to think this cruel as well, so it fit his bad side very well.

Soon he got tired, though, and Bonnie looked like she was about to pee all over herself, so he stopped and looked down at her with a smile. He had her pinned by her arms so that she couldn't try to tickle him back, even though he wasn't that ticklish he still had those vulnerable spots.

His smile softened as she caught her breath. She looked really beautiful when she was all out of breath, her entire middle rising and falling under him, a soft pink hint to her skin. Her hair was fanned out around her, and soon after thinking about all this his mind drifted off to things he was never meant to think about with her…

Her soft skin that smelt faintly of Cinnamon and Apples. And her hair smelt like Bubble gum and was as soft as silk in his hands and fingertips. Even though she was small, she was pretty well built. He accounted that to her being on some sports team or maybe that she worked out in private.

And her eyes. Eye's that he could easily lose himself in. The deep brown was like a sanctuary for him, a place where he could hide from the entire world, from himself. And they were so full of knowledge and comfort. He could see the light in her eyes that she was always trying to show, but was forced to hide, the one that was slowly disappearing.

Before he realized what he was doing, he was leaning over and softly kissing her lips….

*~~*~~*

She noticed that he was staring at her more than intently, almost lovingly. And his eyes sparkled like the ones she often saw in her dreams; they looked like a black sky, with millions of stars shining against it. 'I wonder who that is.' She thought softly to herself, thinking about the dreams she'd been having lately with herself and that dark figure with her. For some reason she never saw exactly who it was, it was always like a shadow.

The dreams were of that girl from his memory. The one with the long bright blond hair and golden brown eyes. She looked like a princess from some movie or from a book. Bonnie liked the way she dressed, casual but important, as if she knew how to be one of her people while still ruling them. And she was always smiling and happy around the dark figure, but every time she got close to seeing his face, she woke up.

She was snapped out of her reverie with the soft silky touch of lips against her own. Startled, she kissed them back just as softly as her mind supplied a name and face to the lips on her own, feeling the grip he had on her arms loosened.

Now would have been the best time to jump on him and tickle him back, she liked getting revenge, especially against people like Damon. But she was content just laying where she was, kissing him as softly as he was her.

It felt like it did the first time: Soft, but slightly needy. As if he needed her to love him and to accept him and care for him. As if he'd been alone forever, which was probably the case in hand. As far as she knew he only slept with girls he thought pretty, never actually been with someone out of love. And surprisingly she wanted to change that, she wanted to love him for everything he was, and for him to love her back.

Soon she felt his hands slide down her arms and her body and rest on her hips, not moving up or down, not lifting her shirt. Just resting there, gripping the shirt each time a sweet pang of love the, piecing through what both had around them and tearing it down to reveal who they truly where.

She smiled softly to herself. He wasn't going to be perverted about this, she wasn't just a play toy for tonight. Then she felt his lips part slightly, and felt a soft tongue slip out from his mouth, and caress her lips, teasing her to open them.

She gave in.

Tilting her head slightly she parted her lips and gave him permission to explore her. He was so gentle about it, and the kiss was slowly driving her mad, the way he kept her from deepening it was slowly driving her crazy. She felt the need he had for her become the need she had for him and realized that it was a feeling that had always been with her, just unnoticed until right then.

She didn't know exactly how she tasted to him, but he tasted very exotic, but very good. Almost like Apples and Watermelon, or something crazy like that, something that was new to her that excited her very much.

She enjoyed his lips none the less, and the feel of his hands gripping and gripping her shirt. He wasn't pressing his body against hers like most of the guys she dated did when they wanted something, in fact she barely felt him against her. What she could feel though was an immense need for her, one that he wasn't aware of yet.

She opened her eyes to see that he'd opened his too, and was soon staring deeply into his eyes. They sparkled like the stars at night, and she felt that both their walls were down in crumbles around them. Neither caring about their useless shields, neither wanting this moment to ever end.

She could feel his mind around hers, softly touching hers, caressing it with such tenderness. She could feel her mind melting and her body losing touch with the world, it felt a little like she was falling. Into what, she didn't know, but she didn't care. She had the feeling Damon wouldn't let anything hurt her while she was falling.

Then his eyes covered over suddenly and he practically jumped off her, his eyes darting around the room nervously. He looked like a cat that had been thrown into a room with dogs, she could practically see hair standing on end he was so scared.

"Damon?" she asked softly, finding her voice and her muscles still worked properly.

But instead of an, 'I'm sorry' or, 'I didn't mean to' or something from him that she expected, she was greeted with a, "Don't touch me."

"What's wrong?" She asked, pulling herself up to sitting position. She watched him as he tried to pull his walls up around him again, not doing a very successful job of it, they kept falling again at his nervousness as he looked around him, anywhere but at her. He finally gave up and looked up at her with hurt eyes, frightened eyes.

She wanted to hold him and tell him that there was nothing to be afraid of, that nothing would hurt him. But in that moment looking into his eyes she realized why he was so jumpy and upset looking.

He looked away.

"This whole scene. I…I can't do this." He said, looking like an innocent, hurt child. Bonnie was surprised, he actually stuttered, this was definitely bothering him. But what it was that was bothering him was unclear.

How could he not kiss her like that?

"Can't do what?" she asked, getting up and walking over to him trying to catch his eye. When she finally did she saw all the hurt and longing and fear clashing in his eyes. She knew his walls were down and that he was struggling to pull them back up around him.

Before he said anything she knew what he couldn't do, it was written in his eyes and in the painful expression on his face. Knew that her world was coming to a complete stop before he ever uttered a word of it.

"I can't love you." He said softly.

Then she watched as he made his way over to her window and jumped out noiselessly and without a goodbye.

* * *

**hey ma hoes! :D Whats up!? Watcha think about this one? Like it? Bad criticism, I want some of it too :) It helps **


	5. Where she collapses

"Wow, what a long day." He stretched out lazily on her couch after school, and yawned loudly while she brought in some snacks. "It's been so long since I've been to a college, it's changed." Was all he could say. Elena had sent him to look after her and Bonnie while they stayed in a hotel out of town, waiting for Matt, Meredith, Caroline and herself to find time for one last night on the town. Afterward she'd return to Italy with Stefan to his Villa.

"Yea, well since the last time you probably went to a college for any reason was like, five hundred years ago, of course it'd be different." Bonnie said, smiling as she sat down and stared off into space, saying the first things that came to mind. "It's good that the first month is finally over though, it'll start to cool off and it'll feel better in that sweat box they call a school."

He laughed. "Well, now that you're home and doing OK, I'm going to leave. I'll see Meredith tomorrow, and Caroline as well, but for now I have some other… business… to do for tonight." He said, getting up and leaving the room out the back way, heading for the forest. "And Bonnie?"

"Hmm?" she said distantly. She couldn't help it, she hadn't seen him in almost a week and she was beginning to get worried about him. She knew he could take care of himself, he'd done it for over five hundred years now, but she felt it was her fault he'd left again.

She shouldn't have kissed him, she knew that much, and wished she could have waited or something. She could have helped it, and now he was gone.

"He'll come back," Stefan told her, snapping her back into reality as she realized that he knew Damon had been there. "Even he knows he can't run from you." He said, and disappeared into the night.

Bonnie sat there wondering how he knew. She'd worn make up for a week now because she couldn't keep herself from crying at night. She often woke up from the dreams that started to plague her mind even more now that he was gone.

Not only were they of herself, at least a form of herself, but she still couldn't see the figure that was with her. All she could make out was the outline of his body and the murmur of his voice. And even thought it was a murmur she knew exactly what he was saying

She would awaken feeling his soft touch on her cheek, or his hand in her own. But her dreams were never as herself, it was always as that girl in his memory. Bonnie knew that somehow she and the girl were connected. But she couldn't place why or how. Maybe she was trying to communicate with Damon from beyond the grave, maybe she was warning her against Damon.

She didn't know or care.

Even in school she would day dream about that girl and the figure in the shadows. She still didn't have any idea who that was, but she was getting closer to the end of her dreams. She knew because with each passing one it got darker. It had to end sometime soon.

There was a knock at the door, pulling Bonnie out of her daydreams on the verge of crying again. She wiped her eyes the sleeve of her T- shirt and looked at herself in the mirror. She still looked OK, and nothing was running.

She looked through the side window and saw that Meredith and Alaric had come to start with the therapy.

"Oh no, I forgot to cancel." Bonnie muttered to herself, angry that she'd forgotten to call the entire month that Damon had been helping her, trying to smile as she greeted them.

"Hi, what's up?" Meredith asked, looking distracted.

"Nothing really, just relaxing after a long day at school, you?" she asked, trying to snap her friend out of whatever it was that was distracting her.

"Nothing, just bringing this guy over to play doctor with you." She said, looking like she was lost.

Bonnie decided she wasn't going to bother with her. Too much work for the weekend "Hi Dr. Saltzman, so what's the verdict so far?" she asked him, watching as he pulled out a lap top and plugged it in.

"The verdict is this is going to be very exciting for me. A human who claims she can do things vampires say they can do." He grins widely and pats on the couch next to him. "Come on, I want to get started so I don't cut back on your homework time."

She walked over and sat down, not really wanting to do this, but figuring that it couldn't hurt anything but her time alone. Alone thinking about Damon and how badly she'd messed up. Her time alone to think about how soon she'd be completely alone with Elena going off with Stefan and Meredith going to a bigger college after this year.

"OK, now, I want you to close your eyes and reach down deep into your subconscious…"

*~~*~~*

She did as he said and he watched as her face became a little tenser since she was concentrating.

"No, no, no. Relax and just let what it is in there speak out." He said in a soft, mesmerizing voice. He'd had plenty of time perfecting that voice, a soft tone that people liked and responded to. He saw that she started relaxing slowly. He pulled out his writing pad, and a pen. And took note that it took her a little bit to relax, even though they were friends.

As she relaxed, there was a little giggle that escaped her throat. "Bonnie, this isn't a laughing matter." He said, still studying her.

"This isn't Bonnie, Dr. Saltzy man." The voice said playfully. It surprised him, he wasn't used to her voice changing suddenly like that, even though he'd heard of her doing so, but it was also very interesting. Bonnie wasn't speaking, but another intity, possibly even another person.

"This isn't?" he asked. "Then who is this that I'm talking to?" he asked gently, writing all this down.

"I'm her conscious, you can just call me… Angel." She giggled again.

"Um. OK, Angel, do you know how you're being telepathic?" he asked, keeping his voice soft.

"Nope, I just opened a something in her mind one day, I knew it was there, I just didn't know how to open it, or let it out so that she could use it. Like now I know that your thinking this is crazy and this isn't really happening." The voice said a little hurt.

"Oh no, it's just, this sounds like a hoax." He said trying to keep his voice steady, staring at her slightly annoyed. So she truly could read minds, that was something he hadn't been able to study before, this was excellent.

"Well I helped Stefan when he wanted to see Elena. You can ask him yourself that we did that." She said.

"Yes I know that you did that, do you know how you did that?" he asked.

"Not really, I just imagined that I was with Elena, and it happened." She said. "It felt like, she was helping me a little. But she was also trying to push me away. Because that bad guy was there. He wanted to hurt us." She said, sounding like a child.

"That would make sense." He said under his breath, writing all this down even though he had a hard time believing it. "What was it that you opened up inside her mind?" he asked softly. But she didn't answer, she just looked like she was concentrating hard. "Bonnie? Or, um, Angel?" he asked.

"Oh no…" she whispered

"What is it?" he asked, interested again. Despite himself.

"Dr. Saltzman, could you wake up Bonnie now? I don't like the feeling we're having." The little voice said, suddenly sounding very frightened and serious.

"What feeling are you having?" he asked.

"Something bad's coming." She said softly. "Something that's strong and I'm not very strong, I'm just now learning about my strength you know." And she giggled again. "Well, maybe you don't know."

"What kind of 'bad' thing is coming? Do you know?" he asked her. Trying to figure out what she's saying, not listening to her in the least.

That was the worst mistake he could have made.

But instead of her answering, it was a male's voice, one that sounded like he was having the time of his life, but hinted hatred and evil. And he didn't like what the voice said after laughing.

"Poor Bonnie, she just doesn't understand, and neither do those idiots Salvatore brothers." She grinned for him, against her will. "Hello, Dr. Saltzman. I've heard so much about you. Well not really but that's OK, I'll soon be finding out more." She smiled and slowly turned to Meredith, licking her lips and fighting it every step of the way. "It's OK though, because soon I'll be able to teach her, and them, and that little brat Elena."

"What do you mean?" Alaric asked a little shakily, looking at Meredith too, wondering why she seemed so distant lately.

"I can't tell you, Sport. That would be telling, and that's against the rules. But let's just put it this way." The voice said. "I'm going to get her back for stopping my friend." he watched as her eyes went from chocolate brown to a slightly lighter color. Then they flashed pure silver, and went back to chocolate.

"What are you talking about?" he asked him, wondering what he was talking about. He'd heard it was Elena who stopped him, coming back from the dead.

"It would have been our victory against those Salvatore kids, and she had to call Elena and all those stupid ghosts back." He said angrily. "I have half a mind to…" he raged on.

But that last part struck him hard, 'Of course, why didn't I see it? A ghost has to be called back before it can do anything in the real world.' He thought. Out loud he said, "But you're stuck where you are now, aren't you?" Alaric asked, typing all this down, noticing that Bonnie was starting to shake very badly. 'She must be fighting it.' he thought, noting that as well.

"No, not me." he laughed menacingly. "My friend is the one they caught, but even at that he's not permanently away. I've got a way to get him out, don't you worry about that." The voice said grinning slightly, Bonnie still shaking. "When I saw Damon coming I thought I should leave, no one knew I was there and I didn't want to fight them, just yet. So I flew off."

"Wake me up… please!" she cut in before he took over again.

"Just watch your girlfriend here, Sport. I'm feeling just a little on the mean side right now, and with what I know about her I could cause a lot of damage. In fact, just watch over anyone that was in that clearing that night. They all had something to do with it, and I don't like it when my friends are hurt." The voice said menacingly.

"Wake… Me… UP!" she practically screamed. Then before he could even think to do anything the voice took over her mind, and then slowly her body, making her stand up and start to walk over to Meredith.

"When I clap my hands you'll wake up and come to your body." Alaric said loudly, just before Bonnie cupped her hands and prepared to dive for Meredith. Then he clapped loudly, listening to it echo around the room.

Bonnie collapsed on the floor.

* * *

**What did you guys think!? You want more?**


	6. When she admits it

She slowly opened her eyes, the beginnings of a headache already coming to her as it hurt her to be in such bright light, even though it was only her bedside lamp that was on, she found out a little later about that though. She groaned and then recognizing the faces that were over her.

Meredith, not looking so distracted anymore, and really worried. Alaric and she noticed a little self hatred behind his concerned eyes. She wasn't sure why he would hate himself, but she was sure that any second she would remember what happened.

Elena, gently wetting her forehead with a damp towel, blue eyes watching her intently.

And then she saw Stefan walk over when Elena said that she had awakened. "Now, would you please tell me exactly what happened again?" he said to Alaric, and she could feel his power stretching out over her and making sure everything was OK.

She shut him out and sat up, noticing that his eyebrows shot up into his hair. She was fine, the only problem was that she now remembered exactly what happened, in details that she only wished she didn't know.

"I told you before." Alaric started, sounding very tired. "She called Meredith about a month ago asking if I could help her out since her psychic abilities were getting out of control."

"That explains why you're here, but what happened to her?" He asked, referring to what happened to Bonnie to make her sleep till almost, what time is it? She looked at the clock.

'God, I've been asleep almost eight hours!' she thought.

"I tried to get her subconscious to open up so I could see what it was that was making her act this way, and someone else got a hold of her mind while she was telling me about how she'd opened something up in her mind or something." He said, trying to turn to his notes and finding that they weren't there. "It's in my notes what happened, if you'd like I'll go downstairs and get the pad."

"Do you know who it was?" Stefan asked, looking from Alaric to Bonnie, obviously not caring about Alaric's notes.

"I don't know, I didn't recognize it. She said the first voice was someone named Angel, but the second voice was a male's voice. I noticed that her eyes flashed silver for a second." Alaric said, still puzzling over what had happened.

"Klaus…" Bonnie whispered, and was met with a laugh.

"He's gone, Bonnie." Meredith said. "He's gone, he won't come back, he can't hurt us anymore."

"Not really." Elena said quietly, before Stefan could make a remark that Bonnie would bet her life on would have been like Meredith's. "He's only in a different realm where he can't hurt anyone in this realm. Sort of like how it was with me, you know? How I could still talk to you guys, but not very well." She said.

"Bonnie, are you sure it was him?" she asked giving her some Advil for the head ache she was trying to massage away. "I mean it could be anyone who wanted to play a joke on you."

"No, but it felt so much like his mind, it was just like when I brought Stefan to you that one time," she said and watched as both their eyes went slightly dreamy. "I could feel how evil he was and I could feel the way his mind worked. It was the same, but it was like he had someone else doing it or something." She said, swallowing the pills without water.

They were each giving her odd looks, as if they weren't used to her talking about her powers and evil things and such. Stefan's look even odder to her since he seemed to understand what she is going through with it.

She turned to look out the window, mainly so she wouldn't have to look at them but also to concentrate on shielding her mind. She didn't like that she knew they all thought she was crazy, she needed to shut them out, plus she was still tired.

Looking around outside she noticed that it was night time. And for some reason she felt comfort in the darkness outside, in watching the stars twinkle slightly and being able to walk by the moonlight. 'Wow, I've been out that long?' she thought to herself.

Finally her memory was coming back clearer to the things that Angel was saying, and she didn't like what she remembered. She was obviously as crazy as Bonnie seemed to her friends, but the guy how'd taken her over was in her mind, reading the thoughts she kept secret from even her diary, and it was vice versa, she saw his mind for everything it was worth. It was a dark place, full of things that she never thought anyone could do to another, and full of the darker side to life.

And she didn't like what he wanted to do. Especially to her friends and the people she knew. She needed to think about that too, so that she could stop him. She didn't know how, but she would try at least that's all she could ever do. And it saved her friends lives one time, why not again?

Then she saw a bird sitting on one of the big branches outside her window, and smiled. A sleek looking Crow was watching her intently. She could feel the shield it had up and knew it was Damon's from having it around her before. He was back, maybe he found out about what happened and was worried about her…

She laughed to herself. What a joke. 'He doesn't care about me' she thought to herself. 'So stop worrying over it.'

She glared briefly at the crow before being brought back to reality. "How are you doing that?" Stefan asked. Breaking into her concentration.

"Doing what?" she asked, hearing how her voice sounded a little weaker and distant. She was still thinking about what she'd seen in his mind, and contemplating how she was going to stop him before he hurt anyone.

"Shielding your mind, where did you learn to do that?" he asked, still trying to probe her mind. She shut him out again and threw up a thinker blanket around her thoughts, not much thicker but it kept him out so she was happy. Some things she didn't want anyone else to know.

"You do what you have to do to survive, and since the pressure of all those minds against mine was so strong I just learnt how to shield." She said. "I guess you could say, a little birdie taught me." she finished lamely, smiling when the crow outside's eyes lit up with laughter. She guessed Damon liked when she used all those silly puns.

He was still trying to probe her mind and she was starting to get angry. "When someone kicks you out of their mind, that means stay out, Stefan." She said icily, and received a few shocked looks.

"I give up, I don't see what has been happening but it doesn't sound too good. Bonnie's acting like Damon and Meredith has been zoned out lately."

"I have not!" she cried.

"Yes you have." Elena said softly. "I know you can't help it, but you seem like you have a lot on your mind, that's all."

"I wish I knew where Damon was, at least he has a better understanding of this stuff. He'd know at least one way to handle this. Even if it would be bad." Stefan said, receiving a shocked look himself. "In fact if I knew where he was, maybe we'd know if he was the cause of all this trouble."

"Wait a minute. You mean you don't understand this stuff?" Alaric asked.

"I do," he said, slightly defensive. "Its just he understands it better, since he's killed more than I have and has enough strength to handle them." Stefan said. "Bonnie, when he was in your mind, did you sense any of his mind?" he asked Bonnie, trying the old fashioned way of getting information out of a person.

"Yep." Was all she said, still lost in thought. She heard them talking, but wasn't taking it in. She didn't like what she did see in his mind, she planned on keeping him where ever it was he was and protecting her friends. And that meant not telling them about what she'd seen, because then they'd want to help, and would probably be killed.

Then again she doubted she'd keep them from helping anyway.

"Well?" he asked, sounding impatient.

As for an answer she threw one of the images she'd seen in his mind to Stefan, and watched with a sick smile as his eyes widened and he actually flinched. The scene was very gruesome, even for bad guy standards, and she thought that one would be the best to get him to shut up.

It was one of Meredith and Klaus, and they were fighting. Only she was losing, and pretty badly at that. He had her trapped against him, her back against his chest and his arms around her tightly so that she couldn't move. His teeth sunk deeply into her neck, drinking her blood but drooling a lot of it out as it trailed down the side of her neck and front. One hand was in the shape of a claw and it was ripping the skin of her front all to shreds, leaving some of her organs hanging out slightly, some not even present or so badly torn you couldn't tell that was what it was. They were standing in a puddle of her own blood, her own life.

She made sure to let Stefan feel Klaus's joy in the kill. "You… are not… serious…" Stefan hissed, looking at her in disbelief and shook his head at the thought. "He wouldn't! The only people he has any problems with are me and Damon!" he practically yelled at Bonnie.

Then noticing his voice raised and the weird looks he was getting, he lowered it. "Sorry, it's just, why would he go after anyone but us? Especially someone like Meredith!" he asked, sounding like a lost kid, not wondering in the least about how she sent the image to him. Bonnie giggled when Alaric wrapped his arms around Meredith protectively.

"Oh! I'll take retarded questions for one hundred Mark!" she said sarcastically. "That's easy, why else? To put salt on your cuts, to torture you a little before trying to kill you." Bonnie said, matter a factly. It wasn't that hard to figure out, even she knew and she wasn't even a hunter by nature like Damon and Stefan were. "And Stefan…" she added, a smile playing on her lips.

"Yes?" he still looking at her in disbelief, but calmer now. She could see the wheels in his head turning, trying to figure her out.

"Do you remember anyone else being there with you and Damon when Klaus wanted to you dead?" she asked innocently. "Anyone that... helped put him away?"

"Yes, you were there, you were the one who protected me from him when he got Damon and…" he looked at her, understanding slowly showing in his eyes. "Oh." Was all he could say. They were both replaying those last seconds, where his failed attempts to bring his love back were met when Bonnie couldn't fight for the both of them any longer.

"He's after Bonnie." Elena finished, picking up on what Bonnie meant.

"But why? And what were you guys talking about in your minds?" Alaric asked, sounding like he was totally lost in this conversation.

"Because she called me and the lost Soldiers back and stopped him." Elena said softly. And then before anyone could say something else she said, "Don't get him wrong, though. He's still going to try to kill Stefan and Damon and probably all of us, it's just now he's trying to kill her first, so she can't stop him again." Elena told him.

"But why go after her? You're alive now, you can't hurt him." Alaric was saying as she began to feel tired. It felt like a weird tired, but she was tired no matter what, and couldn't help the yawn that came from her lips.

"Because he fears that she will bring back some other ghost and put him back, and if he's been to where I think they sent him, he'll do anything to stay out." Elena explained.

"I don't see why you're all so worried about it." Bonnie cut in, feeling slightly agitated that they were still there. "He's in that other realm, he can't hurt any of us."

As if to contradict her she felt something push her into sleep, though she fought it her eyes soon began to droop and she became weaker. As soon as her eyes closed she couldn't control her mind. She made one attempt at keeping in control her by calling out to Damon. But it was a weak call, one that she doubted even he heard.

And to make it worse, she knew that to the others she simply looked as if she were tired. Her eyes trying to close, trying to tell her that her body was tired and needed more rest. She knew that the only one there who would have guessed that anything was wrong was Stefan, and she doubted that in his weakened state he felt anything wrong.

She cried out, not to Damon, but to anyone who heard her, and it was so softly from fighting the mind that wanted to invade her mind, that she was afraid no one heard it. There was no pain in the act, simply fear that what this person wanted to do to her friends would be done through her.

Her hands were up on her ears and she was doubling over, finally finding control in her body for the briefest of moments. A feeble attempt to keep the other mind out, but one that seemed to strike a cord in the others. She knew who it was who was trying to invade her mind, knew he'd tried and succeeded before and knew how strong he was, but it still felt different, as if he weren't letting her see everything about his presence.

Instead of Damon helping, though, Stefan came to her rescue, startling the others as he all but threw himself over her, making sure his wall was over her so that they could get the other mind out. She started to feel hysterical, she did not like having other people trying to take her over all the time. But feeling Damon's calm outside her window she felt herself become calmer.

She took Stefan's shield to her advantage and as soon as the other mind was gone, threw up as strong a shield as she could. She could feel her eyes clouding over behind her closed eyelids, turning a dark brown.

When she opened her eyes again she saw everyone was staring at her with looks ranging from surprise to shock. Stefan even looked hurt that she was keeping him out, after how close they'd gotten when Elena had been gone.

She looked each of them in the eye, making sure that they saw she was OK, and then asked, "What?"

*~~*~~*

Before they left, Bonnie heard them murmuring about her down stairs. Something about keeping watch over her, and over Meredith and Caroline. Matt could take care of himself but would still be watched from a distance. Finding Damon quickly. And then she heard the door open and shut, leaving her alone.

Finally.

She looked out the window and saw the Crow was still there, staring at her with sparkling eyes as she contemplated letting it in. She decided to let it in, hoping that maybe he would want to help with this problem of hers, and opened the window letting him in. Then stood back while he shifted back into his human form.

"He's back huh?" Damon said softly, so he didn't wake up her parents. Stretching lazily almost like a cat to get out the kinks.

"Not in the physical form, but yes, I guess you could say that." She said, rubbing her head because it still hurt. 'Ugh' she thought, rubbing the bump in the back of her head. That was going to bother her for a few days.

"And they think he's after you?" he asked, looking her over. At first she thought maybe it was a good thing, but his eyes stopped at her hand, which was over the bump in the back of her head, and saw a small touch of sympathy come to his eyes before he hid it.

"Yea, but I really think their worried over nothing, how is he going to hurt us from where ever it is he is?" she asked him, getting up and looking for some nightclothes to wear.

"I don't know, but you should know how strong he is telepathically. He could take over your body and make you do some bad things." She looked up at him in surprise that her worries had been voiced. Then she grinned, deciding to not care any longer about that subject and move on to a different one. "What was that for?" he asked, walking over to her bed and sat down watching her intently.

"Nothing." She said innocently, digging through the shirts and such that were over-filling her drawers trying to find something comfortable to wear.

"Don't play with me, Bonnie. I've been around just a little longer then you have, I should know when someone's hiding something from me."

"You wouldn't understand anyway." She said, finding a long white shirt and a pair of old dark gray sweat pants. She was happy that you learned how to hide yourself in your clothes while your changing in gym, because she was too tired to go all the way to the bath room and back without fainting again. And she was pretty sure she would.

"Try me." he said, flashing a smile at her.

"I've just been having these weird dreams, that's all." she said, pulling her hair tie out and brushing her hair. Briefly she thought about cutting it again, the knots seemed to hurt more the farther down her hair they were.

"Like the ones you had of Elena?" he asked, sounding slightly interested.

"No, their nothing like those really. Just weird dreams, that's all." she sat next to him on the bed cross legged. "You know how you were day dreaming about a month ago? And you do it often sometimes, I watch you start to just stare at me." she said, looking him dead in the eye.

"Yes." He said, looking her back just as steadily, but she could see a soft peach rising into his cheeks. So vampires blushed? It wasn't even a blush, more like color coming to his pale face that was the only clue she had that he was blushing.

"I keep dreaming about that girl, but sometimes the dreams are different. Like the first time it was about her and a dark figure going shopping in an old time town. And after that I had a dream about her and the same figure dancing at a ball." She said, watching as his eyes widened slightly. She wasn't a vampire, but she was watching him close enough to notice these small things "But every time I dream about that, the figure is just a blurb, I can't really see who it is."

*~~*~~*

He stared at her in disbelief.

She was either a great mind reader, had a large imagination or…

She can't be who he's been looking for. His Angel. "Is it where you're watching her and this figure?" he asked, not trying to hide his interest anymore. Now he was trying to hide his own fear of losing Bonnie to that other vampire. If she were really his Angel, then he knew who was doing this and knew he'd have to watch over her closely.

Or else she wouldn't be there to watch over.

"No, actually it's where I'm the girl. And it's like I can feel everything she does, I'm doing everything she does. The figures skin is really cool and soft, and it's like its eyes are midnight black, but they always sparkle when I'm looking at it." She said, distantly like she was trying to remember it in detail. "Why do you ask?" she asked, trying to pull herself back into reality.

"No… um, no reason." He said, studying her face. "I'll let you get to sleep." He got up and started for his room, thinking very hard on what she'd just told him. She didn't describe how she looked in the dream, so she couldn't know, and she said the figure had dark eyes, she wasn't even sure if the figure was a man! That had to mean something.

"And he keeps calling me Angel…" she said distantly, slowly falling asleep.

He nearly stopped dead, but somehow forced himself to keep moving. She couldn't be his angel, she was never this strong a telepath. And at that she didn't even know she was a telepath! She could always tell when something was going to happen, but chalked it up to her female intuition (not in so many words). But oh god, she had all the features.

It was only then kicking in that Bonnie looked like her. He'd been so caught up in tormenting his brother and saving this hick town that he never thought to notice. Never tried to find a reason behind why he felt he needed to protect her, to get to know her.

But now he was noticing, the hair was different, that could be why he didn't bother to notice, but her eyes were the same. Deep brown eyes, doe eyes that were always wide with joy whenever she noticed his presence. She was more comfortable with her body then Angel was though. Angel was always trying to hide it from anyone, and was always embarrassed when someone complimented her. Bonnie just smiles and says 'thank you'.

And hearing what Bonnie had said stirred up memories he'd been trying to erase. The date was beautiful and a total success, if he'd been wanting to marry the kings daughter, he would have been married to her. But for some reason he couldn't bring himself to let himself marry her, to let himself love her and be with her.

He couldn't stick around, and even if he could he couldn't reproduce, that was the worst of it all. He knew from experience, he'd had plenty of young girls to flaunt his new aura to, and didn't care to try to protect them from a child at all. But he needn't worry at all, they never showed any signs, and often told him that Every time he thought of his Angel his heart hurt.

* * *

**Watcha think!!!? Gawd I love Damon/Ian/Boone :) Sexiness **


	7. When it becomes fake

Bonnie lay awake that night thinking about how strangely Damon had acted earlier. What was so bad about her dreaming about that girl from his memory? Of course she looked a lot like Bonnie, but she'd thought that was all because of the fact that Bonnie was dreaming of her. She didn't have Bonnies fiery curls or her personality, she simply looked a lot like herself.

She wouldn't let herself think about that anymore, Damon didn't want her for more the shelter and probably food, but he wasn't going to get one drop of it from her. And that was all he was getting from her if she had any say.

Which she didn't.

She turned to the school trip she was about to go on. It was a big surprise to her, but one that, after she'd read the booklet they give out when you sign up, she realized she should have known all about and have been ready a long time before now.

Her, Joe-Anne and Lisa were going to Italy next week to study some of the paintings and live in one of the old Castles for three weeks, the name of the castle was something like 'Lil Angel'. She'd found that Joe-Anne was in her Italian class, and that Lisa and Meredith were in the same class only at a different time of day. (They were both too lazy to take early morning lessons every other day.)

And of course Damon was coming. The teacher thought he was an extraordinarily fast learner and that he would enjoy Italy very much. And it was true, he would enjoy Italy, what the teacher didn't know was Damon was actually Italian. (And not French as he's been telling everyone)

Of course he would know the language and enjoy the country. Meredith and Matt had been talking to Stefan about it, and he said that Elena and himself would come up a couple days after them, and find a place to settle down, most likely the Villa that he and Damon shared if Damon wasn't there. That way they could have some kind of house warming party.

Bonnie laughed at the idea, but said she'd love to do it too, though she didn't know when they would have a chance to have the party because their Italian teacher is such a workaholic that all they'd be doing is studying this or studying that.

They would be leaving Monday, and be there early Tuesday morning, really early. Bonnie groaned. She couldn't wake up that early, it wasn't in her book of things she was able to do. And even if she did she'd be unbearable till she got enough sleep to make up for it. Waking up early for class was one thing, that as only seven in the morning, waking up from a plane trip at four-thirty was unspeakable.

She couldn't wait.

She still had to do some packing and get some other things. But she had Tomorrow to get the things she needed and Sunday to pack. That was plenty of time for her to find just what she wanted and what she would miss or need. So everything was going all right.

Except for how Damon was acting lately. She still couldn't believe he ran out on her after he kissed her. It was like she had some disease or something, and she didn't know what it was she did to make him turn away so quickly. It wasn't as if she were an inexperienced kisser, far from it and still a virgin was great seeing as she'd already graduated and made it a couple months into College.

'Fine' she thought, pushing those questions from her already full mind. 'if he doesn't want to be with me then he doesn't have to be. I don't need or want him either.' She told herself. Looking outside into the dark night. It was really late, but she could still see how bright the full moon was, and the stars that were sparkling like diamonds.

She drifted off to sleep dreaming about the mystery figure again.

*~~*~~*

"Bonnie!" her mother called shrilly, breaking into the warm happy dreams from the night before. "Wake up honey we have a long day ahead of us!" Mrs. McCullough called upstairs to Bonnie. "You still need to get a few things before your trip!"

Bonnie groaned, trying in vain to play out the dream from where it had ended. They were cuddling under a tree, talking about everything under the stars when he began to lean over to her. Angry that she couldn't see it out and had to live with what her imagination could give, she rolled over in bed. Then, curiosity winning over, she looked at her clock.

Eleven O-clock?

She scrambled out of bed and went over to her closet to look for something to wear that day.

Thinking of khaki jeans and something white over it she was startled when she looked inside and saw a pure black dress and a pure white dress. Both made with medieval decorations, billowing out widely and very beautiful. But beauty wasn't all that was with them.

Memories came over her so fast, but they weren't her own, she knew this like she knew her own name. They were of a past life or from the dreams she'd been having as of late. A girl, giggling at a guy. Again the guy was in shadows. But it was like it was really happening…

*~~*~~*

_"Which dress should I wear for tonight?" she asked him playfully, first holding one, then the other up to her slender body as she looked into the mirror. "They both look so beautiful!"_

_"Which ever one you want to wear for tonight," he told her softly, awe make its appearance in his voice. She turned to him and she saw his eyes transfixed on the black as it didn't flare as much as the other._

_"I merely bought them for you, you're the one who's got to chose which one you want to wear." The shadow figure whispered softly in her ear, causing her to giggle again. "The white one shows off your soft tan skin and chocolate eyes, but the black one shows off your body, making your hair look like a bright gold flame."_

_"Then I guess I'll wear the black one, you'll be wearing your black suit won't you?" she asked, smiling flirtatiously at him._

_"Yes, I will. Seeing as the red one is being washed." he joked, laughter filling the air between them._

_"But are you sure you want to be with me? Of all people that can't give you anything good?" he asked her for what seemed like he millionth time…_

*~~*~~*

"Bonnie! Hurry up sweety! You've got company!" Her mother called up, snapping Bonnie out of her reverie.

"Weird." she mumbled to herself, pulling on a pair of black shorts and a white tank top quickly. When she looked back in her closet, the dresses were gone. "Great, now I'm hallucinating" she muttered to herself. Then hurried down stairs to see who it was.

"Hey! Are you finally ready?" Meredith asked getting up. She glared at her friend, but only for a second. If Meredith wanted to be normal today, then she wasn't going to stop her.

"Yep, sorry about that." She said to her, Lisa, Caroline, and Joe- Anne. She wondered why Caroline was there, but if she wanted to come shopping then Bonnie wouldn't argue. "What else do you guys have to get?" she asked, to open up the conversation after a couple minutes of silence.

"I need the Bathroom supplies." Meredith said.

"Me too." Lisa said. "And some hair ties, I'll go crazy if I don't have enough to keep my hair up and out of my face." Bonnie laughed. Lisa had long blond hair, and she meant long. That girl had hair down to her knees. But it was very pretty, waving softly. No curls like Bonnie used to have, nor was it straight, it was perfect for her.

"Well I have to get a new dress. I heard that while were there we'll be having a ball of some sort." Caroline said, smiling.

"Whoa, wait. You're going?" Bonnie asked, startled. She thought that it was just the four of them.

"Of course. Scott and I have it in the evening, didn't Meredith tell you?" she asked, looking at Meredith who looked down slightly nervously.

"It's been kind of busy." she said, grinning at Bonnie for emphasis on 'busy'. "I haven't had time to mention it." she paused. "Hey! Bonnie, did you know Caroline's coming too?" she asked, turning to Bonnie with mock joy.

Bonnie gave her a look, and turned to Joe-Anne because she was speaking.

"Really? Then maybe I should get a new dress too." Joe-Anne said wistfully. "Maybe I'll meet a guy that doesn't step all over my feet." She said laughing. Joe-Anne was a dancer, and was very coordinated. So all the guys felt and acted clumsy around her. But then again she always had guys around her, she had red hair like Bonnie, only it was shorter, and straight, and with Blue eyes. People said she looked like a witch, more so then Bonnie acted like one.

"Well all I need is some shoes, I can't wear sandals there, what if we have to run or something?!" Lisa said. Even though she had plenty of shoes, she always wanted another pair, just in case or to go with something. She was a great athlete, she's in everything they let girls in at our school she even played football with her brothers at home. Of course she looked the part, brown hair and green eyes with slightly squared shoulders. She was even giving Bonnie private weight training sessions on Mondays.

"Then get your credit cards ladies! And let's finish this up." Bonnie said, getting a couple laughs at what she was serious about.

They left and went to the Mall and strait to the dollar store to get the bath room supplies cheap, no need spending big bucks on something that they probably supplied there. They found little bottles of toothpaste and shampoo, they even found some extra wash clothes and little bags to keep them in, even though they had bags at home.

When they had what they needed with the bath room supplies, they went off to Sears to look for a dress, that being the closest store. Immediately the found cute, short dresses and long evening gowns saved over from the formal dances of the schools around the area.

"How about this one?" Joe-Anne asked, holding up a blue silk dress with white sleeves and hemming, even a white belt. It was very pretty, and so long that it went down to her toes and dragged a little.

"That one looks nice." Caroline said, nodding in approval, looking as if she wanted it herself. "I don't think I'll wear it though, if you're going to get it. We don't want to look alike do we?" she laughed with Joe-Anne.

"How about you guys? Does this look good?" it was the hundredth dress she'd held up, and this one actually looked nice.

"I love it!" Bonnie cried. "And with your red hair, it makes you look great." She laughed. "Maybe I should find a blue dress to wear." everyone laughed at that, they all knew Bonnie had dresses she could just pick from.

"OK, I'm done here then I guess. Caroline, did you find your dress?" she asked.

"Not yet. But I think I'll go some place other then the mall, till then why don't we just shop a little?" She suggested. When everyone agreed they left for Ladies Footlocker, to find Lisa some shoes.

After hours of looking around and buying things that Bonnie was sure they would never use or see again after they got home she began to realize that her stomach needed nourishment. Lisa checked her watch and listened to her stomach grumble loudly as well.

"Hey, guys? Can we get something to eat? I'm starved!" She said, putting her bags into the trunk of the car along with the other ones. They had a lot of bags, from all over the mall, probably from every store in the mall.

"Yea, I'm getting hungry too." Bonnie agreed.

"Where at though, all we have are credit cards, and I don't know where any ATM's are." Caroline said, checking her watch. "And I have to be home at seven, were having company."

"Well I have twenty dollars extra, I could take us to McDonalds." Joe-Anne said, looking through her purse. "That is, if you guys don't mind value menu cheese burgers and fries." She joked.

"That'll be good. And we can pay you back later or something." Bonnie said, feeling a little bad to have to need someone else to get her food. They were all checking their purses, finding one or two dollars saved over to help pay.

"Oh that's OK, don't worry about it." She smiled warmly.

"OK, everyone else in?"

"Yea." Lisa said, rubbing her stomach. "Lets go!" she said, jumping into her convertible. The rest of the girls climbed in and they were off to get an early dinner.

*~~*~~*

Later that night, Bonnie was at home looking through her closet at the things she would want to bring. She already had a small pile of shorts, T-shirts, tank tops, jeans and a couple skirts. She couldn't find the two dresses though, so she thought they were solely from her imagination.

She threw a couple more shorts that she liked and another pair of jeans before going through her sweaters. The teacher said to bring warm and cool clothes, out side it was pretty warm but inside, at night especially, it got kind of cool.

After she'd picked out all the sweaters she liked she set about going through what she'd picked out for essentials. She had just started going through her shorts when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." she called, still in her closet searching for the pair that she'd accidentally thrown in the wrong direction.

"Honey, someone is on the phone. He said that you would be on the trip with him, but that he was in Italy already." Her mother said.

"Um, OK." She said, thinking it was Damon since she hadn't seen him all day. "Hello?"

"Hi Bonnie." The voice said warmly, thick with an Italian accent and slightly lower then Damon's voice.

"I'm Sir. Ryan Salator. I'm going to be staying in Castle Angel with you." the boy, Ryan, told her. Listening to his voice was like listening to Damon's, only sweeter. Because he was talking to her when Damon wasn't.

"You're going to be there with another school?" she asked, going back to her closet with the cordless phone and looking through her sweaters. She was already doubting this trip, it seemed like to many people were going.

"Not exactly, I'm going there to study how others react to this sort of thing." he told her. "It's a psychology project." She grimaced, sounding like another Alaric, only this guy sounded sexier.

"What sort of thing?" she asked interested in spite of herself.

"How Teenagers act when they are forced to act like they were brought up in the sixteen hundreds." He answered her. "I'll be acting along with everyone else though, so don't think of me as some weirdo professor." He said with a small laugh. She liked his laugh.

"Well OK, do you know your part in this thing?" she asked. "I heard that we'll all be given a part, but I don't know exactly who I'm supposed to be because they haven't told me. In fact, I don't even know what the parts are."

"No, I don't know my part, they tell you when you get there. They have a couple people studying the pictures of the family the castle was named after, and then they have your school, so they'll put you were they think you belong." He said. "I think it's kind of cool, because we'll be put into parts that probably aren't even what we normally do, you know?" he said, sounding excited.

"Yea I know. Well do you know what parts are going to be given?" she asked. "I mean other then the obvious King and Queen, and Princess and Prince."

"Well there will be servants and guards. And there will be more than one Prince. They think it will spice it up a little." He said. "And there will be simple peasants. Or friends to the Princess or Queen or King. Just so that they'll fit everyone in you know?" he said. "I think they'll even have slaves!" he laughed with her at the idea.

"Yea, There's about one hundred and fifty coming from our school, plus you and a couple other girls." she told him. And then something made this conversation seem odd, she played it over in her mind until she realized that this boy was someone she'd never met before. "By the way, how did you get my number?" she asked.

*~~*~~*

"I called the castle attendants and got your teachers number, and then I called him and asked for some of the students numbers so that I could maybe make a friend or two before you all came. I'm not very good with my social skills." He lied, smiling as she giggled.

"Well don't worry, I'll be your friend. I'm sort of the same way but I have some friends coming along too so I'll at least have that much to work with." She told him.

He smiled, licking the blood off his lips as he thought of this beautiful girl going out alone with him, easy and tasty prey. This schools assistant principle tasted pretty good, but only because he hadn't fed in a little over a day. It was still bitter with age. And now he was talking to what seemed like the millionth girl, and looking at her picture.

Yes, this one looked like Angel, maybe she is the reincarnation of her, maybe she isn't, either way he had to try. He wanted so badly to be in that court again, to be one of the nobles in high demand instead of hunted like a filthy animal. He needed to become King so that he could rule her world and then later the entire world.

This was his only ticket.

He laughed slightly remembering how upset he got last time he had a chance. Damon had gotten there only after he'd found her and made his way into her life, but Damon, like himself, was a smooth talker. She started to turn to him again, and he became so angry that he was failing that he simply snapped her neck. Damon had been so furiously heartbroken, Brian actually believes that Damon loved this girl.

"What's so funny?" she asked, knocking him back to reality.

"Nothing," he said. "Just something I saw outside. I hope to see you soon. Such a long wait, it must be driving you crazy."

"A little, but it's OK. This will be the best time. I've never been to Italy, I've heard it's very beautiful." She told him wistfully.

He began hiding the body somewhere where she'll be found on Monday, as to scare this little town. He knew of all the troubles it had been through previously, and knew Damon was part of it. A little more trouble wouldn't kill this poor town.

"It is." He said softly, seductively. Smiling at how she giggled, flirting back like an expert. "Especially were the castle is located. Surrounded by trees so there's no car noise, planes aren't even allowed near it to keep with the Renaissance theme. The gardens are magnificent, white roses and violets and a sort of maze, though it won't confuse you to walk through." he chuckled then as he realized he'd held her long enough.

"But I guess I'll let you go, I'm sure you have a lot of packing to do."

"Yea, I'll see you there." She said.

"Bye." And he hung up. He smiled, she was nicer than most of the other girls.

That other girl, he thought, was rather rude to him earlier when he'd called. She didn't wish to speak to him and wouldn't even let him call her back later when she wasn't busy. He figured he could drop in and have a nice little chat with her.

He ran off into the night, after getting her address from the computer that he left on. He felt like running off some steam that had slowly accumulated from all the various girls and sometimes boys with girl names he'd talked to. He shifted into a Cougar and ran off towards her house, keeping to the shadows of the forest as to not scare the town more than already done. He loved being a cat, it was such a relief to only be thinking about how fast he was running and whether or not to catch a mouse.

It was better than thinking about how he was going to rule the world, and about how his failures so far made him look like an idiot. But at least they gave his reputation a large jump in the vampire world. Known for killing the girl he wanted because she didn't want him in return.

He smiled.

He was going to get her this time. That Salvatore kid can't stop him, not again, not this time. His plan was so fool proof. He'd talked to some of the kids around this horrible hick town and found that both Salvatore brothers (something he was finding out still) had left over a year ago because of some girl's death.

He had heard a lot about Miss Bonnie, but he bet that this girl didn't even have the dreams that she'd had before about her past lives.

Now that he was at this girl's house he changed back and went up and knocked on the door. He would return to thinking about her and his plan after tonight.

"Hi!" an older woman said, answering the door. "You must be Mr. Salator. Were so glad to have you with us. I apologize about my daughter's behavior."

"I thank you for having me, and it's quite all right, she must be really excited." He said smiling politely.

"Where are my manners? Come in, come in! Honey!" she called as he walked in. "Mr. Salator's here. Come and meet him." even he could hear the firmness in the older woman's voice as she called up to her daughter. Obviously she didn't like that her little girl was rude to others.

He noticed that there were only two minds present in the house, maybe the girl didn't live here. But just as he thought that a girl walked down stairs and wiped away his doubts. She looked just like she did in the picture. All he could think was 'This is going to be such a good feed.' As he stared at the girl and what looked to be her mother.

"Hi, I'm Caroline." She said.

* * *

**Heyyy, What ya think!?**

**That little button down there **

**is the vortex to more chapters! :D**

**REVIEW, DAMON/BONNIE LOVERS! **

**(Or even just Damon lovers :D)**

**yumm...Damon ;)  
**


	8. Plane ride time

The plane ride there was boring, but Bonnie couldn't help noticing that Damon was still with them on the plane. He honestly didn't care, or didn't realize they had removed the curtain separating Coach from First Class. They'd done so for the sake of the movie, which no one was watching anyways, but the Teachers asked because it was in Italian, a great learning experience.

If only she could pay attention to the movie, and not Damon. But she didn't care, all she cared about was getting off the plane. The teacher even assigned them places on the plane! And she was stuck with Meredith's first boyfriend. The one she had a crush on for almost a year. And now she wondered why she ever liked him.

"And then, I told her that she should go blow her nose, 'cause there was this huge boogie hanging from it. And she went, like, totally hysterical and ran to the bath room. And then, when someone went to see if she was OK, she wasn't there!" he started laughing and Bonnie got angry.

She didn't care that some chick had snot in her nose. She got her head set and put it on to listen so something other than him rambling on about his summer pool party in Miami. As exciting as it sounds, it wasn't very exciting the way he described it.

She looked over at Damon for the hundredth time, and saw that he was happily chatting with Lisa about something. She watched on in amazement as she touched his arm and laughed, they were actually flirting. She almost hated her new friend then, but she reminded herself that Damon didn't belong to her, probably didn't and wouldn't belong to anyone, so he was free to be flirted with until she died young and still beautiful.

She put on her head phones and turned on her small radio. It crackled a little while she found any sort of radio station until she gave up and put in her mixed CD. The first song that started out was Nsync, a song from McDonalds. She was surprised she still had it, after buying it she'd dubbed it retarded, but as she listened to the lyrics she found that they matched how she felt very well.

"If I'm not the one you want... Then who's she? Take your time to figure out... And you'll see if I'm not the one you want... Then maybe... I'll be the one you need."

As she listened to the song, she found that it felt very true. He obviously didn't want her, but he still stayed with her. Her mind told her to give up and go with the Ryan guy that was already there and wanted to meet her.

But her heart was telling her to simply wait for him.

*~~*~~*

Once they got there, it was straight to the Castle, no shopping or dinning out or anything. The place, as the teacher told everyone repeatedly, was more than one hundred miles from the airport, and it was already mid day. The roads were OK, until about fifty miles had gone by, then they were little more than dirt patches that were probably used back when the Castle had been first built.

Then when they were about five miles from the castle, they switched to carriage. It was very cool that they would treat them like it was back then, but very hard on Bonnie's bottom. She was regretting that she chose to wear her tightest jeans. She looked good, but she felt horrible, and didn't know how much longer she would last before she killed the boy sitting next to her, who had his arm around her as if it was helping to ease the pain.

But when they got to the castle all the pain and oddities were worth it.

As they came over the small hill that led up to the giant structure it slowly came into view, as if they were watching a movie about it. Starting with the tallest peaks of the walls around it to the Castle itself, at the least four stories high, maybe even more. It was very beautiful with the different shades of gray rocks that gave it a final light gray color. Tall windows looked out from the bottom floor, ones that looked as if they would be floor to ceiling, a few decorated with stained glass that depicted a princess with beautiful white wings over her servants.

Higher up the rooms had balconies that had potted plants around the sides. The place even had the classic moat from the story books, but cleaner. As they got closer Bonnie could see that the water was crystal blue and that small fish swam through the waters instead of the scary alligators that dominate the waters in fairy tales. Wild flowers grew all along the banks on either side, and there were lots of guards on the top floors and around the gates.

The Castle itself was magnificent, but as Bonnie looked around the grounds she found that there was a pond with a few benches around it to the left, surrounded by weeping willows all around it. And a beautiful garden to the right. Actually the garden looked more like a maze, but a simple one because she saw a lot of different entrances and exits. The whole place was surrounded by a forest, which gave it that middle of nowhere feel. There were even adult servants and guards at the opening of the Castle to help them get inside and settled.

She loved it already.

There was one little problem with being there though.

"Where is my stuff?!" Lisa screamed once they were in and waiting for their rooms to be assigned to them. They were in the entrance hall, looking around. Bonnie thought that the entrance hall was as big as her house, it was so big with the tall ceiling and carpets. There was a large stair case in the back of the hall, and several doors that were opened that led to different rooms or other hallways.

"Yea, where are my bags?" Matt called after her, looking for someone who would be in charge. So far the only people who had any authority were the teachers and head servants.

"Calm down everyone." Someone said from behind Bonnie, making her jump and turn around quickly. "There was a slight problem getting your things here, we promise that we will try and get them here, but it seems someone has robbed us of the carriages that carried them with you." The guy said. He didn't look very bad. Tall, about six two, with brown hair and a very thin muscular body.

"Until they get here though, you will find clothes in your rooms, once I give them to you of course." He smiled. "I am Sir Charles Lionworth. But you may all call me Charles, or Charlie, I've heard that one a few times." They laughed at how typically adult he was being.

"We want to welcome you to Castle Angel. We hope that you enjoy your stay, and that you learn a lot about our culture." A woman said from beside him. She looked a little older, but still very much in shape. At least she still had the hint of her old curves.

"We have decided that we would make this like the last family that lived here, and hope that you would like to play it as a game sort of." the boy explained. Groans came from all the people around her, and she smiled. "You will get your rooms soon, I assure you. We both know it is a long way here from the city, but first we would like to sort you out into your proper places. This will be mainly for looks, if you look the part of a King, you will be a King, and such. But it will also be from drawings out of this hat." she produced a hat from behind her. "And from others suggestions."

"We can start with Princess Angel." the girl suggested, shaking up the hat. "This will be a drawing, so if we draw a boy I apologize in advance." there were laughs as she reached in, and drew three boys before finally getting a girl.

"Bonnie McCullough." she read slowly, her thick accent making it sound slightly foreign. Her head snapped up, startled. "Come forward and greet all your friends. You are the most important person in this game."

It took her a moment before she could get her legs to move her, of course with the help of her overly happy friends. As she moved forward she saw others coming from the rooms to watch, a few looking about her age. They were probably others who wanted to study this place. As she got towards the front, both their hosts looked at each other as if they'd seen a ghost, and then a faint smile spread across the woman's lips as she curtsied politely. "From now on, Miss Bonnie, you will be referred to as Angel. Princess Angel to those below you." Everyone laughed at how red she became.

"All right, how about we do the five Princes that will be trying for your heart later on in the game." Charles said, smiling at Bonnie and making a lot of the guys nervous.

"These will mostly be for looks, these boys were the finest of all the land her father owned." the girl explained. "One of the guys that most thought she had a crush on had dark hair, would all the guys with dark hair come forward." About 20 guys came forward, with looks ranging from drop dead gorgeous to downright scary.

"All right, again, we'll cut it down some more. This prince was rather tall for the time period, so everyone under, um five foot five, please step back." The guy said, and saw that only seven backed off. Bonnie looked over the guys, and was surprised to see Damon watching her with a guarded look. "OK." Charles said. "How about he was very slender, all the guys with a big body should back away." Five big guys backed off.

"And had straight hair that went down almost to his ears!" the woman called, smiling as four backed off, hands running through their curly hair or short hair.

"He wasn't too tall, so everyone over about… six foot two, please back away." Two guys backed off.

"And finally his eyes were black." Only one backed off, the two left were Damon, smiling lazily at the other guys, and Orion, who was African American so of course he'd have black eyes.

"He was very pale, it looked as though he didn't eat enough maybe." The woman said softly, and Orion backed off, mumbling angrily. "Here is Prince number one." She said with another funny look but still sounding cheerful. "You will play Prince Damien Smith." She said, and was surprised when Meredith and Matt laughed out.

"How about the other fellow she was believed to like. He had Blonde hair, so would all the guys with blonde hair come forward." Charles asked. And about 40 guys came forward. "Wow, a lot of guys here. How about we quickly cut this down so you can all get to your rooms. He had silver eyes?" all guys but one backed off, mumbling about how no one had silver eyes.

"Here is our other Prince. You will play Prince Brian Salator." She said, looking at him funnily too. She took in the features of this boy, the one who'd called her. He was playing a part that was his actual name, maybe he was named after a family member? He was very hot though, spiky blonde hair, glittery silver eyes, slender like Damon, but not as dark. It was probably the blonde hair though.

"The other Princes were chosen because they were masters at their own trades. Do any of you want to volunteer to play the part of a Prince?" Charles asked, after hearing the teacher grumble about wearing the kids out.

"How about Matt!" Meredith called out, laughter in her voice for the first time in months. Then she was saying, "Ow, what was that for?"

"All right, Matt, please come forward so that we can see if your good enough to become a Prince." the girl said, looking Matt over in a way that made him blush. "Anyone else?" she asked, happy with what she'd gotten. Bonnie was feeling overwhelmed. First she had the two boys she couldn't get off her mind competing after her, now she had Matt trying to win.

"How about Scott!" Lisa called, also saying, "Ouch! What was that for?!" not long after her outburst.

"All right," the girl said, eyeing Scott as well. "One more…"

"I'll do it." A voice called from the back of the group. A smile playing on his lips, his dark hair falling into his forest green eyes. He was standing there lazily, like Damon only it seemed more natural on Damon. It was way too much for Bonnie.

"And what is your name sir?" the woman asked, smiling broadly as if she'd just been given a huge prize.

"Stefan Smith." He said proudly.

Bonnie fainted.

* * *

**I thought I would update one more time before school starts again**

**Like?? Review button is down threreee....I would do an arrow pointing **

**down but Idk how...Or i forgot? ^.^ What do you guys think is gonna**

**happen in this castle!? Is it good?? **

**-**_xoxo MyAya._


	9. Prince of Darkness

After Bonnie woke up again, Damon and Stefan took her to her room, which was given to them from the woman, who handed them a sheet of paper. She heard later that they had finished giving out who was who, and that most had ended up as servants, guards, or peasants.

She was glad to find out that Meredith was one of the peasants who was her friend, but Lisa was a guard and Joe-Anne was a servant. She still couldn't believe that there were five princes. That was way too many guys after her at once for her liking. She could handle two, but only to a point, and now she had five, possibly more because of her high ranking.

But after she got to were she could stand up on her own again, she wanted to go out to the gardens. For some reason she felt like that was a good place to be to just think. And with what was happening she wanted to think about a lot.

She slipped her shoes back on and started out, thankful that she had brought the book bag she thought she would need just in case. It had a few things to keep her sane; her diary that she needed to write in again since it had been a while, an extra brush and some ties, her CD player and a few CD's she liked. She'd die without some kind of music, and since she couldn't play much of anything well enough to entertain herself she wanted that kind of music.

And of course the doll she never told anyone, even Elena, about. Her grandmother made it and told her that whenever she needed someone that the doll could help her out. And she's always helped out before, from her depression after Elena had first died to her new crush on the sexy Italian who was Elena's brother-in-law to be.

She went out, and found her way back down stairs, after getting lost and finding the music room, ten bedrooms that belongs to various people, two closets full of brooms and a room full of pictures. From there she further lost herself in the Ball room, both living rooms, finally finding a way out through the kitchens hallway. All of this without once asking for help to the classmates she ran into.

Once there she realized she had gone out the wrong side, making it a longer walk to the garden then she expected. The pond looked peaceful enough, small circles forming from where someone sat by it throwing rocks, but she wanted the Garden and the beautiful flowers, so she started to make her way across the grounds to the gardens.

When she got there she walked all around it to begin to get her bearings, as to not get lost when she returned from it to her room for the night. She found that in the middle there was a little pond in the walls of the garden, which gave it that peacefully relaxed feel. She smiled as she sat on the dry grass next to the pond, under the only weeping willow near the miniature pond.

In comparison, this pond was only about one forth the size of the other one, but it was big enough for her to look across and feel hidden in, the walls of flowers around the garden hiding her just enough to not worry about others reading her diary while she wrote.

She pulled out the diary and started writing about all the events of the past few weeks. She turned back to see what she had last written about, and found that it was from the first time Damon had left her while kissing.

_Dear Diary, Hey, it's me again. Sorry about not writing in so long, but so much has happened!_

_He's still here, I can't believe it either, but he just won't go away. And the more I think about how it felt for him to be holding me so protectively, the more I want to cry._

_It was just after I found out that Caroline was dead, or rather, killed. Poor Meredith freaked out a little and tried to shake me to death, but I got her to calm down. Funny how I used to be the one who would be shaking someone, and now I'm talking them into calming down._

_Anyway, Elena and Stefan had come over, from Meredith's call, when Damon came back in. I didn't have anything to say to them. They wouldn't listen to me in the first place, why would they want to help me now, and it's too late at that, Damon taught me everything I need to know to make it out of this life still sane. But someone was trying to get to me again, and I was so scared._

_He used my body against me the last time and tried to make me kill Damon. And feeling his mind-wall go up around me felt like heaven, I know he felt it too. That's why he kept trying to calm me down, I know he wouldn't have done that for anyone else, not even Stefan or Elena._

_But he ran off again. And this time I have decided that I won't let him get back inside my heart. This is the last time that he'll have the privilege of knowing that he's hurt me._

_On to other things, this is my first entry from the Castle that we're staying at for Italian class. And I'ts so beautiful, I need to get a camera somehow and get a picture to keep in here. I am writing from the garden, and it's also very pretty. And so romantic. I can imagine having a candle light dinner under the stars here…  
_

She trailed off as memories flooded to her again, only now they were so vivid not only in the images it put her into, but the feelings as well. So much so that she felt as though she could see, smell, hear, and feel everything going on.

_The soft grass beneath the blanket her and her male companion were on, the dark night above them. The smell of the flowers mingling with the smell of the wonderful food her cook had made for them. The bird and crickets chirping off in the distance._

_The dark haired boys hand intertwined with her own…_

_*~~*~~*_

_"Oh, this is so nice of you, I've never had a candle light dinner under the stars." She whispered softly to the dark hair boy. And she saw him smile warmly at her, his eyes sparkling brighter and brighter. She felt so lost in them, like looking up in the sky and watching the stars for ever and ever. "Where ever did you get such an idea?" she asked him._

_"I've always loved being out in the night, and because its part of my nature I wanted to share it with you. And since I'm supposed to be trying to win your affection, this sounded romantic enough." He said, his voice sounding like music to her. "And I thought that maybe we could talk a little…" he trailed off, looking only slightly embarressed, easily hiding it behind that mask of his, and very mischievous._

_"Talk about what?" she asked, smiling at him._

_He got up and leaned against the tree, so she got up and followed him, laying against his chest very unladylike for her maiden state, but let her lay against him so that they were comfortable. They were both full from the food, content to a point where she wanted to ask if he needed anything else to make him completely happy._

_"Well, to start with why do you trust me so much, I mean, how can I say this." he spoke to himself. "If you know what I am, are you not afraid?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist._

_"Well, honestly, I am afraid." she told him. "But you have brought me no harm yet, and you have even saved my life once today already, am I correct?" he chuckled softly._

_"I was only doing what a proper prince should do." He said softly. "But you do not know me at all, and yet you seem to act as though you would follow me bare foot over hot coals. I just do not understand it." He told her._

_"I do know a little about you." She said softer than before, feeling shy about telling him what she thought for fear that he would strike at her. "I do not know if it is accurate, but I believe it to be true." she said._

_"Do tell." He said, looking down at her._

_"I do not know how to phrase it." She said honestly. "But here I go. I do believe you to be one of the creatures that has hunted the innocent of the smaller villages here." She said, and watched as his eyes widened slightly._

_"And why do you believe that?" He asked, looking a little upset. She wasn't sure if it was because she'd found out, or because of the knowledge she now held over him._

_"Because you were so fast in catching the horse, and your muscles did not feel like those of the other men I was with, they moved almost from their own accord. Every move you made, all your muscles moved with you. Even if it were to blink an eye." She said softly, looking up into his eyes._

_"You are a smart one." He said, gently stroking her hair. "But do you know why I attack the 'innocent'?" he asked softly._

_"No, but I always thought that maybe they had crossed you in some way, or maybe you were just a killer at heart." She said softly, hoping that he wasn't a killer._

_"Both are true, in a way." He said. "Most of the dead were men, right?" he asked, and she nodded. "I do not believe that a man should hurt his wife, or his children. I came from such a family, or so I was told. I know he regularly beat me. So when I found that some men were doing both, I figured that while they were out one night, I could have myself a snack." She looked up at him a little confused._

_"A little snack?" she asked._

_"I am a Vampire, my lady. I need the blood of others to survive. But I do have it down pretty well. If I find a donor in time, I can take only a little, and she will feel a little weak. But if I don't, then I tend to end up killing the poor thing I catch." He told her. Surprise in his eyes that she didn't back away from him, or cry out in fear of him. She felt he was lying a little, but she also felt it was to her benefit._

_She smiled up at him. "So can I believe that Damien Smith isn't even your true name?" she asked, sitting up a little._

_"No, my lady, its not. I have to change my name some times, to keep myself hidden. If others find out what I am, they will try to kill me. Though it is hard, they can do it quite easily if they get a proper chance at it."_

_"May I ask, what your real name is? Your name that your mother gave you at birth that is." She asked softly, looking deeply into his eyes._

_She knew her eyes were bewitching him, she knew because she always did this to get her father to get her something that he refused to get her. And she wanted to know his real name, mainly so that she would know what her name would be changed too in time. But she also knew that she didn't even have to try to bewitch him, he was already in love with her, she could tell._

_He leaned in, his lips barely inches from her own, they parted as he was going to say his name. "My real name is…"  
_

Bonnie jumped when the water touched her. She looked all around the pond to find that Lisa had splashed her when she found her spaced out. Which made her mad because she was just about to find out who the dark haired boy was when she splashed her?

"Welcome back!" she said, giggling. "What were you thinking about?" she asked smiling sheepishly.

"Just about this dream I've been having lately." She said, only half lying. "It's really bothering me, and I can't figure out why I keep having them."

"Hmm, maybe you'll figure it out before you leave here." She said, smiling. "I can help if you need me too. You know I'm here for you." She said, hugging Bonnie. "Besides, you were really thinking hard about it, I've been here for five minutes trying to talk to you. And all you did was keep smiling and giggling." She laughed again, and Bonnie turned red. Did she really do that?

"Sorry." She said, and closed her diary. Getting up she looked across the pond and saw that Matt and Scott was coming towards her and Lisa. "Wonder what they're doing out here." She asked, half to herself, half to Lisa.

"Maybe they want to try to win your heart early!" she said, and cracked up again, going down on one knee to save her falling over. "This will be so much fun! I can't wait to see it!" she was still on her knees when Bonnie got up to leave. True, Bonnie wasn't a male magnet, but she was acting as if Bonnie were something boys ran from.

"Bonnie! Wait up!" Matt called, jogging to catch up to her.

"What's up?" she asked him when he caught up.

"I found out that Marcus was really Damon. Are you doing OK? He hasn't hurt you has he?" he asked, looking her over for any wounds.

She smiled wickedly at him, and saw his surprise. "No, I'm fine." She said smiling. "But he isn't a very good subject to be on. How are you taking this 'Prince Charming' role they gave you?" she asked, grinning when he turned pink.

"I honestly didn't think they would be crazy enough to volunteer me. But now that they have, maybe you and I could start off where we left off." He said softly, hope shinning in his eyes.

They'd only going out for a week when he'd left her-abruptly- for this new chic, what's her name? Something like Michelle. Of course Bonnie hadn't cared as much as she would have another time, she was stuck on why Damon was still in the woods that night. But still, it made her feel bad to think that even he didn't want her.

"That's OK, I'd rather swim nude with Damon watching." She answered him, walking off leaving him to stare at her. Just to show him what he'd given up, she swayed her hips just a little, putting a little bounce into her step. And then just to spook him, she said softly with her mind, 'Of course, you know Damon wouldn't mind watching. If I ever did something silly like that.'

She turned slightly to see his reaction, and with a smile saw his eyes nearly popping out of his head after her. She simply went back inside to her room to look around, since she hadn't done so yet, wanting time to herself that she wouldn't get now that they'd found her.

Going up to her room she found Stefan and Elena and talked to them for a minute. Asking them questions; why were they here, why did he volunteer to be a prince, why Elena wasn't worried about him running off with her. Of course that was a joke, and they laughed about it, except for Stefan who looked almost human from the blush in his cheeks.

"We're here because we couldn't find a place immediately, we came early so that no one would know that Elena was back. It was getting harder for her to stay inside." Stefan said, smiling. "And I volunteered because I thought it would be fun, besides, Elena knows that she is my only love. Going after you because of a game will just give her a reason to be jealous for a while." He said grinning evilly at Elena.

She pushed him with a giggle. "I'm not worried. You got your own Prince of Darkness after you anyway." She said smiling at Bonnie, or rather, behind Bonnie. She turned to see that Damon was standing behind her, his eyes glowing in the semi-darkness of the hallway. He'd probably recently fed, or else they wouldn't glow that way.

Bonnie, angry that he was still bothering her, turned and left the room without a good bye or a wave, and walked past Damon without looking at him once.

* * *

**Hey hey!!! Almost 40 REVIEWS!:) I love you guysss so much!! :D So anyways whatcha think of this chapter??**

**Ohhh and if you saw LOST, what did you think of the premiere of season 6?? I what was the first time Charlie**

**made me laugh and I rememberd it was when Kate and Jack were talking about Jack's tatoos and kate was like**

**hey Charlie ask Jack about his tattoos! and Charlie is like oh great you two have an inside joke, now good for you :D**

**Reviewwww ^.^**


	10. Chapter 10

After Bonnie woke up again, Damon and Stefan took her to her room, which was given to them from the woman, who handed them a sheet of paper. She heard later that they had finished giving out who was who, and that most had ended up as servants, guards, or peasants.

She was glad to find out that Meredith was one of the peasants who was her friend, but Lisa was a guard and Joe-Anne was a servant. She still couldn't believe that there were five princes. That was way too many guys after her at once for her liking. She could handle two, but only to a point, and now she had five, possibly more because of her high ranking.

But after she got to were she could stand up on her own again, she wanted to go out to the gardens. For some reason she felt like that was a good place to be to just think. And with what was happening she wanted to think about a lot.

She slipped her shoes back on and started out, thankful that she had brought the book bag she thought she would need just in case. It had a few things to keep her sane; her diary that she needed to write in again since it had been a while, an extra brush and some ties, her CD player and a few CD's she liked. She'd die without some kind of music, and since she couldn't play much of anything well enough to entertain herself she wanted that kind of music.

And of course the doll she never told anyone, even Elena, about. Her grandmother made it and told her that whenever she needed someone that the doll could help her out. And she's always helped out before, from her depression after Elena had first died to her new crush on the sexy Italian who was Elena's brother-in-law to be.

She went out, and found her way back down stairs, after getting lost and finding the music room, ten bedrooms that belongs to various people, two closets full of brooms and a room full of pictures. From there she further lost herself in the Ball room, both living rooms, finally finding a way out through the kitchens hallway. All of this without once asking for help to the classmates she ran into.

Once there she realized she had gone out the wrong side, making it a longer walk to the garden then she expected. The pond looked peaceful enough, small circles forming from where someone sat by it throwing rocks, but she wanted the Garden and the beautiful flowers, so she started to make her way across the grounds to the gardens.

When she got there she walked all around it to begin to get her bearings, as to not get lost when she returned from it to her room for the night. She found that in the middle there was a little pond in the walls of the garden, which gave it that peacefully relaxed feel. She smiled as she sat on the dry grass next to the pond, under the only weeping willow near the miniature pond.

In comparison, this pond was only about one forth the size of the other one, but it was big enough for her to look across and feel hidden in, the walls of flowers around the garden hiding her just enough to not worry about others reading her diary while she wrote.

She pulled out the diary and started writing about all the events of the past few weeks. She turned back to see what she had last written about, and found that it was from the first time Damon had left her while kissing.

_Dear Diary, Hey, it's me again. Sorry about not writing in so long, but so much has happened!_

_He's still here, I can't believe it either, but he just won't go away. And the more I think about how it felt for him to be holding me so protectively, the more I want to cry._

_It was just after I found out that Caroline was dead, or rather, killed. Poor Meredith freaked out a little and tried to shake me to death, but I got her to calm down. Funny how I used to be the one who would be shaking someone, and now I'm talking them into calming down._

_Anyway, Elena and Stefan had come over, from Meredith's call, when Damon came back in. I didn't have anything to say to them. They wouldn't listen to me in the first place, why would they want to help me now, and it's too late at that, Damon taught me everything I need to know to make it out of this life still sane. But someone was trying to get to me again, and I was so scared._

_He used my body against me the last time and tried to make me kill Damon. And feeling his mind-wall go up around me felt like heaven, I know he felt it too. That's why he kept trying to calm me down, I know he wouldn't have done that for anyone else, not even Stefan or Elena._

_But he ran off again. And this time I have decided that I won't let him get back inside my heart. This is the last time that he'll have the privilege of knowing that he's hurt me._

_On to other things, this is my first entry from the Castle that we're staying at for Italian class. And I'ts so beautiful, I need to get a camera somehow and get a picture to keep in here. I am writing from the garden, and it's also very pretty. And so romantic. I can imagine having a candle light dinner under the stars here…  
_

She trailed off as memories flooded to her again, only now they were so vivid not only in the images it put her into, but the feelings as well. So much so that she felt as though she could see, smell, hear, and feel everything going on.

_The soft grass beneath the blanket her and her male companion were on, the dark night above them. The smell of the flowers mingling with the smell of the wonderful food her cook had made for them. The bird and crickets chirping off in the distance._

_The dark haired boys hand intertwined with her own…_

_*~~*~~*_

_"Oh, this is so nice of you, I've never had a candle light dinner under the stars." She whispered softly to the dark hair boy. And she saw him smile warmly at her, his eyes sparkling brighter and brighter. She felt so lost in them, like looking up in the sky and watching the stars for ever and ever. "Where ever did you get such an idea?" she asked him._

_"I've always loved being out in the night, and because its part of my nature I wanted to share it with you. And since I'm supposed to be trying to win your affection, this sounded romantic enough." He said, his voice sounding like music to her. "And I thought that maybe we could talk a little…" he trailed off, looking only slightly embarressed, easily hiding it behind that mask of his, and very mischievous._

_"Talk about what?" she asked, smiling at him._

_He got up and leaned against the tree, so she got up and followed him, laying against his chest very unladylike for her maiden state, but let her lay against him so that they were comfortable. They were both full from the food, content to a point where she wanted to ask if he needed anything else to make him completely happy._

_"Well, to start with why do you trust me so much, I mean, how can I say this." he spoke to himself. "If you know what I am, are you not afraid?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist._

_"Well, honestly, I am afraid." she told him. "But you have brought me no harm yet, and you have even saved my life once today already, am I correct?" he chuckled softly._

_"I was only doing what a proper prince should do." He said softly. "But you do not know me at all, and yet you seem to act as though you would follow me bare foot over hot coals. I just do not understand it." He told her._

_"I do know a little about you." She said softer than before, feeling shy about telling him what she thought for fear that he would strike at her. "I do not know if it is accurate, but I believe it to be true." she said._

_"Do tell." He said, looking down at her._

_"I do not know how to phrase it." She said honestly. "But here I go. I do believe you to be one of the creatures that has hunted the innocent of the smaller villages here." She said, and watched as his eyes widened slightly._

_"And why do you believe that?" He asked, looking a little upset. She wasn't sure if it was because she'd found out, or because of the knowledge she now held over him._

_"Because you were so fast in catching the horse, and your muscles did not feel like those of the other men I was with, they moved almost from their own accord. Every move you made, all your muscles moved with you. Even if it were to blink an eye." She said softly, looking up into his eyes._

_"You are a smart one." He said, gently stroking her hair. "But do you know why I attack the 'innocent'?" he asked softly._

_"No, but I always thought that maybe they had crossed you in some way, or maybe you were just a killer at heart." She said softly, hoping that he wasn't a killer._

_"Both are true, in a way." He said. "Most of the dead were men, right?" he asked, and she nodded. "I do not believe that a man should hurt his wife, or his children. I came from such a family, or so I was told. I know he regularly beat me. So when I found that some men were doing both, I figured that while they were out one night, I could have myself a snack." She looked up at him a little confused._

_"A little snack?" she asked._

_"I am a Vampire, my lady. I need the blood of others to survive. But I do have it down pretty well. If I find a donor in time, I can take only a little, and she will feel a little weak. But if I don't, then I tend to end up killing the poor thing I catch." He told her. Surprise in his eyes that she didn't back away from him, or cry out in fear of him. She felt he was lying a little, but she also felt it was to her benefit._

_She smiled up at him. "So can I believe that Damien Smith isn't even your true name?" she asked, sitting up a little._

_"No, my lady, its not. I have to change my name some times, to keep myself hidden. If others find out what I am, they will try to kill me. Though it is hard, they can do it quite easily if they get a proper chance at it."_

_"May I ask, what your real name is? Your name that your mother gave you at birth that is." She asked softly, looking deeply into his eyes._

_She knew her eyes were bewitching him, she knew because she always did this to get her father to get her something that he refused to get her. And she wanted to know his real name, mainly so that she would know what her name would be changed too in time. But she also knew that she didn't even have to try to bewitch him, he was already in love with her, she could tell._

_He leaned in, his lips barely inches from her own, they parted as he was going to say his name. "My real name is…"  
_

Bonnie jumped when the water touched her. She looked all around the pond to find that Lisa had splashed her when she found her spaced out. Which made her mad because she was just about to find out who the dark haired boy was when she splashed her?

"Welcome back!" she said, giggling. "What were you thinking about?" she asked smiling sheepishly.

"Just about this dream I've been having lately." She said, only half lying. "It's really bothering me, and I can't figure out why I keep having them."

"Hmm, maybe you'll figure it out before you leave here." She said, smiling. "I can help if you need me too. You know I'm here for you." She said, hugging Bonnie. "Besides, you were really thinking hard about it, I've been here for five minutes trying to talk to you. And all you did was keep smiling and giggling." She laughed again, and Bonnie turned red. Did she really do that?

"Sorry." She said, and closed her diary. Getting up she looked across the pond and saw that Matt and Scott was coming towards her and Lisa. "Wonder what they're doing out here." She asked, half to herself, half to Lisa.

"Maybe they want to try to win your heart early!" she said, and cracked up again, going down on one knee to save her falling over. "This will be so much fun! I can't wait to see it!" she was still on her knees when Bonnie got up to leave. True, Bonnie wasn't a male magnet, but she was acting as if Bonnie were something boys ran from.

"Bonnie! Wait up!" Matt called, jogging to catch up to her.

"What's up?" she asked him when he caught up.

"I found out that Marcus was really Damon. Are you doing OK? He hasn't hurt you has he?" he asked, looking her over for any wounds.

She smiled wickedly at him, and saw his surprise. "No, I'm fine." She said smiling. "But he isn't a very good subject to be on. How are you taking this 'Prince Charming' role they gave you?" she asked, grinning when he turned pink.

"I honestly didn't think they would be crazy enough to volunteer me. But now that they have, maybe you and I could start off where we left off." He said softly, hope shinning in his eyes.

They'd only going out for a week when he'd left her-abruptly- for this new chic, what's her name? Something like Michelle. Of course Bonnie hadn't cared as much as she would have another time, she was stuck on why Damon was still in the woods that night. But still, it made her feel bad to think that even he didn't want her.

"That's OK, I'd rather swim nude with Damon watching." She answered him, walking off leaving him to stare at her. Just to show him what he'd given up, she swayed her hips just a little, putting a little bounce into her step. And then just to spook him, she said softly with her mind, 'Of course, you know Damon wouldn't mind watching. If I ever did something silly like that.'

She turned slightly to see his reaction, and with a smile saw his eyes nearly popping out of his head after her. She simply went back inside to her room to look around, since she hadn't done so yet, wanting time to herself that she wouldn't get now that they'd found her.

Going up to her room she found Stefan and Elena and talked to them for a minute. Asking them questions; why were they here, why did he volunteer to be a prince, why Elena wasn't worried about him running off with her. Of course that was a joke, and they laughed about it, except for Stefan who looked almost human from the blush in his cheeks.

"We're here because we couldn't find a place immediately, we came early so that no one would know that Elena was back. It was getting harder for her to stay inside." Stefan said, smiling. "And I volunteered because I thought it would be fun, besides, Elena knows that she is my only love. Going after you because of a game will just give her a reason to be jealous for a while." He said grinning evilly at Elena.

She pushed him with a giggle. "I'm not worried. You got your own Prince of Darkness after you anyway." She said smiling at Bonnie, or rather, behind Bonnie. She turned to see that Damon was standing behind her, his eyes glowing in the semi-darkness of the hallway. He'd probably recently fed, or else they wouldn't glow that way.

Bonnie, angry that he was still bothering her, turned and left the room without a good bye or a wave, and walked past Damon without looking at him once.

* * *

**Hey! I took Florida writing on Tuesday!! I'm scared, if I don't get a 4 or above, then I don't pass 8th grade :/**

**Anywayss, if you, my lovers, my readers, get to 57 reviews the I'll post another chapter Saturday or Friday.**

**You guys have to tell me through reviews which day you want the other chapter posted. :) Oh and give me**

**a prediction of what you think is going to happen. :D 57 REVIEWSS :D ^.^  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Back in her room Bonnie noticed that everyone was right, their things were missing. At least she had her book bag though. She walked around and found that there were in fact clothes in all her drawers, and other things on them.

From what she'd heard, they assigned rooms and then went through them all, giving out bathroom supplies to everyone, but extra things for the girls, including jewelry that looked as if it were priceless. They had given her a brush, multiple perfumes and make up, along with clothes that actually looked as though they would fit her. Someone must have given them her size. Of course she didn't like the under clothes that they had, they were too lacy, and a little too showy for her modest side. She couldn't believe that women back in the sixteen hundreds would wear these things under their dresses. The bodices looked as if they'd kill you slowly.

She went over to her closet and found that she had a wide assortment of dresses, from Evening wear to casual dresses, to ball and party dresses. They were all very beautiful, smooth silk and cotton looked best, the others looked a bit tacky. As she looked through them two stuck out in her mind. They were the dresses she had seen, or thought she had seen, in her closet at home. And they were just a beautiful, if not more so.

The white one came down and showed off a lot of cleavage that she was afraid she didn't have, but it was very loose and came only down to her ankles. It reminded her of a wedding dress she'd seen once, a cute one that was on a girl even shorter then herself.

The Black one had a small choker to go with it, but it was thick enough to cover half her neck. It too was low cut, almost too low cut, but it went out in a spider web at her feet, dragging on the floor. It stayed closer to her body then the others in her closet, which made her wonder where she'd gotten such a dress during this time period. Obviously what she'd read and seen about dresses was completely wrong for this castle.

She thought of the Adams family, one of her favorite movies when she was younger. And she thought of Morticia Adams, she wondered if she would look that good in a dress like that. It looked like it would fit her curves pretty well, and if not maybe they had a seamstress here that could help her out.

The closet itself was pretty big, a walk in one at that. And she had all sorts of pairs of high heels and sandals to wear, plus her sneakers that she had on.

The bed was pretty big too, now that she was looking at it instead of laying in it. And it had a top to it, which exited her. She'd seen them in books as a kid, and always wanted one. Especially one that had curtains around it, like this one had. And it was in the center of the room, with a big window over it, and a fireplace in front of it, far enough away to not catch it on fire, but close enough to keep her warm while she layed in bed.

The door was a little too close to her bed than she liked, but it was OK, she didn't mind that much. There was a reasonable distance from her bed to the door, if someone sneaked in she'd hear them.

And the balcony was opposite her dresser, one that had a huge mirror attached to it. So that she could do her makeup and hair right, she supposed. And beside her dresser was the closet. Which was actually set out from the wall, like maybe it was a last minute thing to add, so to disguise it they had some hooks on the wall, for her coats.

The whole room was decorated in white and soft pink and sky blue. She felt like a kid again, but it was all so very beautiful, she didn't care. The walls were actually green though, with pictures of white, pink, and blue roses and stars and other pretty things around it. Even her brushes had the white roses on them, and there was a bouquet of white roses on her dresser that she hadn't seen.

She was really going to like being the Princess. If only she could figure out what her dreams meant…

*~~*~~*

Dinner that night was served in the large Ball room. Not everyone would fit into the Dining room, so they pulled out a bunch of chairs and let everyone sit together in the ball room. The next night they would all begin getting into their parts, and probably wouldn't see much of each other for the remainder of the time there.

The little lady, her name was Anna, came by and talked to us about our parts. Lisa was to report to the entrance, along with all the other guards, to start training for a 'week'. Obviously it wouldn't be a real week, Lisa said it was for a whole twelve hours none stop. Then she would start serving the Royal Family. She would be guarding Prince Damon, which she said would be no problem.

They laughed about it, and then she went on. Joe-Anne was to report to the Wash room. That was when they cracked up. She hated washing clothes, and she told the lady that, but she wouldn't budge. So she was stuck washing clothes.

Meredith was to just be around, doing whatever. She was a friend of the Princess's that was living with them until her husband returned from someplace. She had it easy.

Bonnie, whose guard was some guy named Alan, was to be at all big events. She would be told about them before hand. And she was to tell the servants and the guards what to do, and when to do it, if need be. She even had the authority to fire someone.

If they got fired, they just got put in a lower job, and someone from that job was moved up. So there might be some switching every once in a while. But mostly, if you had a big job, I.E prince or princess, you were stuck with it.

Elena joined them, and they chatted away.

"How are you and Stefan?" Meredith asked, chewing on the burger that she had gotten. They had basically grilled up some things, burgers, hotdogs, they had a large salad for the vegetarians.

"Were doing fine, I guess." She said, softly. Not looking up and focusing intently on her food that she wasn't eating.

"What do you mean.'I guess', is everything OK?" Bonnie asked.

"Yea, everything is all right. I just feel a little weird being here. I mean, I know Stefan and Damon might feel comfortable here, but I don't." she said.

"I know, but just give it some time, you'll feel better later." Lisa said, smiling warmly. "Besides, you are supposed to be the Kings Mistress, and Stefan is after Bonnie's heart. This should make a very interesting stay here." She and all the girls laughed.

"And what do you fine young ladies find so funny over here?" a males voice broke through the laughter.

"Nothing silly, just thinking about what's going to be happening at the Castle." Elena said, as Stefan sat down beside her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Yes and all the guys that are after certain someone's heart are right with us." Joe-Anne joked, grinning at Bonnie.

She blushed, she couldn't help it. "Of course, half of them didn't want to anyway." She said, trying to dig herself out of the hole she was in.

"Matt, as you know, still has feelings for you." Lisa said, smiling at Bonnie. Bonnie had the pleasure of seeing Matt turn red all over as well, but wouldn't let it get to his head.

"The difference is, that I don't still have feelings for him." She said, smiling at Lisa herself. "I told him when he broke up with me, that I wasn't waiting for him, and not to come crying back." She said, and there was an awful silence that followed.

"Well, that cuts the competition down to just four guys." Damon said, coming up and sitting beside Bonnie, looping an arm around her shoulders as if he'd already won.

She shrugged it off, and smiled at him too. "No, just down to three." And she almost laughed at the face he made, he was clearly mad at being cut down like he was, and surprised that it was Bonnie who was doing so, but his eyes darkened as if hiding something.

"And those guys would be Stefan, Scott, and this Ryan guy." Lisa said, counting them off on her fingers as if they were important. "Scott hasn't known Bonnie that long, but more than this Ryan guy. So at least you have a chance. In fact, Stefan probably won't try very hard, am I right?" she asked, arching her eye brow.

"I plan on winning." He told them, smiling. "Of course the other guys may try more... suggestive means of getting her, I'll just be the gentle man I was brought up to be, and try it that way." He smiled, turning his dark green eyes on Bonnie. She squirmed, because Elena was already giving her the 'stay away or die' looks she used to give to other girls.

"And of course Elena has to be paired up with the head football player at our college." Meredith laughed. "Watch out, he may take his role a little too seriously." She warned, smiling.

"And if he does, he'll answer to me and my two buddies." Stefan said, throwing up his fists and pretending to punch someone. He actually looked like the guys that were on the football team at school, it made her wonder just how much of Their lives he'd absorbed and used.

They all laughed and had a pretty good time the duration on the night. Bonnie was the first to leave though, she couldn't help being tired, and wanted to get to bed early so that she could have a good night's rest. The next day would be tough enough, having to learn proper etiquettes and posture and how to treat those below her, and then to simply know who was below her.

As she found the hall that her room was on, on the top floors along with Elena and Stefan's, and the other nobles of this place, she also felt that someone was following her. She turned and faced Damon who was smiling slightly, eyes glittering.

An image flashed in her mind, of him doing what he was now and her running from him. Then another of him catching her and tickling her, she could almost feel his soft hands traveling up and down her sides, making her laugh. And then last, of them against her door, kissing softly in the empty, candle lit hallway where they were now.

She shook her head to clear the thoughts and turned back to walk toward her room. As she got her key to unlock her door, Damon caught her wrist, and stopped her. Gently, but purposely as to get her attention.

"What do you want?" she asked him, not nastily but not very nicely either.

"Why do you not want me going after you, like a good prince?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Because I know that you will run away again." she told him, happy to see him look away as if stung. "I'm not letting you do that to me again." she said, letting just the slightest hint of her pain into her voice. She then put the key in and opened the door.

"I am sorry if I hurt you, My Lady." He said softly, more images flashing thought her mind of herself with him. "But I was not ready to play this game. Now I feel ready, and since I have come competition, I feel more comfortable." He said to her.

She smiled at him and said, "Then let the games begin."

* * *

**You guys got me to 64 reviews so for that you deserved another chapter!**

**I know that I promised to put it up Friday or Saturday but I went to my friends**

**house for 2 days! :D I hope you liked this chapter!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

The next week went by rather slowly for Bonnie, she had one of the Maids teaching her how to be a Princess. And somehow all the stuff she was being shown seemed familiar, even the maid complimented on how fast she caught on. How was she supposed to tell this girl that she'd dreamed of these very things nights before?

Meredith was being taught how to be a Princesses friend, and poor Elena was being taught how she was to act when being shown with the King. They hated it, almost as much as poor Joe-Anne, but soon she stopped leaving threatening notes on our pillows after changing them.

Once everyone got into their places, and knew what was expected, they met in the Ball room, and when all was quiet they began to explain the game we were going to play.

"Princess Angel has reached the Marrying age." Charles was saying. "And her Father agreed to let her choose her husband, but only out of the guys that he thought fit the job. That's where the Princes come in." he said, gesturing over toward the guys. They all stood in their best clothes that were provided, Scott looking ruggedly handsome while Damon and Stefan looked as if they came straight out of magazines. Ryan looking electric with his white suit he'd brought and Matt simply looked like Matt.

"It was said, that the real princess was to marry the one named Damien Smith. Her Father had hoped she would pick him because he was very ruthless around this part of the world. But she was killed by one of his competitors when he found out she didn't want him." she told the group, turning and looking sternly at the boys she added, "Hopefully, that won't happen with Bonnie." Anna turned and tried to smile warmly at Bonnie.

She felt weird.

"There were seven men back then, but this time we figured we would only allow five. Just to liven it up a little." She said winking at the guys.

"Now, we have given you a day of this week." He told the guys. "That is the day that you have Princess Angel all to yourself. You may take her to do whatever it is you want. But it has to be on the grounds, we have stables and gardens, in fact the Pond in the garden can be used as a swimming pool sort of." Charles said.

"The water is pretty much clean, except for the occasional fish that may swim by you. And we also have games in the game room, mind you we haven't been very good on electric things, so you won't find any of those sorts of games. But we do have a ping pong table, and a pool table. We'll prepare your meals when you want them, since you may want to eat with just the two of you." She said, winking again at the guys.

They were turning red, even Stefan had rose colored cheeks.

"Everyone else is to stay out of the two's way while they are on their date, if anyone is caught disturbing the others, they will automatically lose, and be forced to give up their status as Prince or whatever else you maybe, and become the official Dishwasher." Charles said. "The Princess must be left alone between the hours of midnight and seven in the morning, to give her time to rest. So whatever you had been doing that day, end it at midnight or you will be taken out of the race. And no hanky panky." he said, looking at the boys warningly.

"Everyone else knows what their jobs are, and how they must do them. So all that is left to say is, Let the Games begin!" Anna said, smiling.

"There will be a small ball tonight, were everyone can come, but the next one will be after each guy has had their date, two nights afterwards will be the second ball. That is when only the select elite can come that will also be when the Princess will tell who it is she thought was the best, and if she were really faced in this predicament, would chose to marry." Charles said, smiling a little. "We will personally crown him the true prince, and then before you go, we'll perform a fake marriage." He said.

After everyone was dismissed, all the girls crowded around and talked about what they would wear and how their hair was made up. But Bonnie slipped out and went out to the Gardens to think, diary in hand. She had a lot to think about and tell her Diary, and she'd have even more after this week was over.

*~~*~~*  
_  
"My real name is…" he whispered to her, his voice soft as silk and just barely above a whisper. His lips so close to her own...  
_

"Bonnie?!" Stefan said again, waving his hand in her face.

"Huh? Dangit!" she yelled, frustrated that she didn't get to hear his name once more. "He was about to tell me his secret!" She started laughing when Stefan stared at her funnily. "Never mind, you won't understand." She said. Giggling.

"Daydreaming about something?" he asked, a little concern in his eyes.

"Yea. And the funny thing is I keep seeing this place as the setting for it all. And that's the fourth time that's happened this week. Some klutz always trips me out of it." She sighed as he looked offended. "But it's OK, I'll find out sooner or later. What is it that you wanted?" she asked.

"Just wanted to talk." He said, smiling slyly.

"Talk huh?" she said, smiling back. "Well, talk away." She sat back against the tree, and giggled as he looked uncomfortable. "Or was that your way of saying you wanted to get in early on flirting with me?"

He turned bright red. And she started laughing at how silly he was acting. Surely he didn't act this way around Elena! "What's so funny?" he asked, sounding hurt.

"Nothing! I just think it's cute when guys don't know what to say." She told the vampire.

"Well, my lady," he said, going into medieval mode quickly. "I assure you that I'll try to the best of my knowledge to entertain you in three days." He said, finally getting his poseur back. "I just wanted to ask what it was that you liked, as to not bore you." He flashed his own demonic smile, and for the first time, Bonnie noticed that the brothers acted alike when flirting with someone they wanted.

But she also thought of Damon from the smile. And a little something in her chest hurt. "Well, I like to do lots of things. I love this little pond. It's so cute, and peaceful." She said, smiling at him.

"Hope you have a swim suit." He said smiling. "Me. I can just swim in my pants." He grinned wildly. She was only mildly surprised to see this side of him.

"Oh, so the good little boy is going to bare all just to win some game?" she teased him.

He grinned at her still. "Maybe, depends on if this red heads going to be fair game."

"Oh, well when you put it this way, I can't back down now can I?" she said, flashing her own sly smile. "Oh, what to wear. The white one piece that never seems to stay on, or the black bikini that bares all." she teased him.

He smiled, looking slightly startled. "Well, if my vote means anything, I say the black one." He grinned at her laughter. She'd never seen this side of Stefan and was really enjoying it.

"Well, I'll take it into consideration." She said, acting like she was really thinking it over. "I'll get back to you in three days." She said, giggling.

"What in the world do you find so funny!" Ryan said, sitting on the grass beside her and Stefan, but not acknowledging him.

"We were just talking about the date he has to take me on." She said, grinning at him too. She saw Stefan looking funnily at the guy, and that caught Bonnie off. 'Is he trying to find out who he is, or is he trying to figure out how to get him away from me?' she asked herself.

"That's not fair, not sharing information with all the guys. Shame on you, now he has an advantage over us." He flashed her a smile that brought up a picture of him in front of her. The picture was pretty frightening, but she ignored it because she'd only just met him.

"It was nothing important, he was just trying to flirt with me before he has to take me on the date, that's all." she grinned when Stefan smiled at her.

"Well, Princess. I would like to Escort you to dinner." He said, smiling warmly at her and politely crooking his arm for her to take.

"That's all right." She said smiling at him too. "I think I want to skip dinner, and go up to my room to take a nap before the ball."

"As you will it, My Lady." He said, and was off in the same direction he was going. Stefan stared after him for a while, a look of concentration on his face. After a few minutes she couldn't stand the silence coming from him.

"Stefan?" she asked, looking at him. He looked up at her, and smiled.

"Just trying to figure him out." He said, grinning. "May I escort you to your room?" he asked, faking the other guy's voice.

She giggled and took his arm as he led her to her room.

*~~*~~*

A few hours later, she woke up screaming.

She'd been dreaming about the ball, and then everything went hectic. She'd just told everyone who she wanted to be with, and the crowded had loved it, they all cheered warmly as she curtsied politely towards the dark figure. But soon the cheers turned to screams of fear as she felt pain explode around her chest. Someone had came up and stabbed her in the heart, her own blood was gushing out all over, and her black dress was turning a blood red.

She fell into someone's arms, and knew him instantly, though she couldn't see him. She knew he was only there to help, and so she whispered to him. Saying over and over again that she would return for him, as long as he waited for her.

She woke up in Stefan and Damon's arms while they were trying to wake her up and calm her down. She had sat straight up upon awakening, and was met with Damon's arms around her shoulders, cradling her like a baby.

"Relax, it was only a dream." He said, she could feel him probing her mind, and didn't have the strength to shut him out because she was now crying uncontrollably. Shaky sobs burst from her lips as her exhausted body shook so hard that it took most of Damon's strength to hold her still.

That was the ninth time this month that had happened. Every time it was hurting her more and more. And what she was afraid of the most was that it would come true. This dark figure was obviously a friend, but someone else didn't want her to be anyone else's. Up until then she'd only seen parts, flashes in her dreams of what was to happen.

Tonight she'd seen almost all of it.

She felt both their minds around hers, shielding her away from anything that might try to hurt her while she was vulnerable, and she felt a little better, knowing they were helping her. Elena and Meredith were there, in her bathroom getting some water for the hiccups that she had gotten from crying.

"Relax. It was only a dream." Damon whispered in her ear.

She shivered slightly, she wasn't used to hearing him talk like that to her. And he smiled softly at her, trying to help her to feel better without the others knowing.

"Here, drink this, maybe it'll stop those hiccups." Elena said, as she and Meredith took over for the guys.

"How did you hear me? That door is like, forever thick." She asked, swallowing down the water.

"Damon and Stefan heard you first. We only followed. Good thing your door was unlocked huh?" Meredith said, smiling. "Was it the same dream?" she asked, pulling Bonnie's red curls from her face. She nodded slowly, taking deep breathes to calm herself down.

"Same dream?" Elena asked, looking confused.

"I've been having a dream about someone killing me for the past month, ever since I heard about this trip. And every time they get more detailed. Tonight I could feel someone holding me though." She said, eyes narrowing in concentration. "And I said something like, 'I'll return if you'll wait.' To whoever it was that was holding me." she said. Everyone looked at her funnily, but it was Damon who spoke up, sounding lost and abandoned.

"'I'll return to you, but promise me that you'll keep me in your heart and wait for me'." Damon said quietly, looking funnily at Bonnie.

"Yes, that's exactly it. How did you know?" she asked, not helping the excitement that entered her voice and eyes that he knew.

"That's what the real Princess Angel said before she died." He said, getting up and walking to the door.

"How do you know?" she asked, confused again.

But he had already walked out of the room, muttering something about impossibilities.

* * *

Awww poor Damon? No?

Whatcha think!!??


	13. Chapter 13

While Stefan was there Bonnie put him to work, and told him to use Elena and show her how to do some slow dancing. That was the one thing they hadn't taught her much about in Princess school, and probably figured she knew all about. She knew how to do it, basically. But she knew there were different ways, and wanted to know more than the holding each other tightly step all over your feet kind.

So he went one extra step, and grabbed her up, in her night gown she had thrown on so that she would be comfy while she slept, and taught her how to dance. He twirled her around the room, which was actually pretty spacious once you got used to it, and showed her how to loosen up so that the Man could lead properly.

"Thanks." She said, as he turned her and stopped her, still holding her hand. Then he bowed gracefully and kissed her hand. It tickled a little, with her being unused to such politeness, and she curtsied like she was taught.

"T'was nothing Fair Maiden." He said, and got a laugh from her and Meredith.

"Now shoo! I and the girls need to get ready for this little dance were having." She said, causing Meredith and Elena to giggle. And he obediently left. "Good puppy, remind me to give him a biscuit." She said to Elena after the door closed, getting another laugh out of her.

_'I heard that_.' he told her softly, she could hear the amusement in his mental voice

"OK." Elena said. "First off, what are you wearing?" she asked.

"I don't know. There was this really pretty forest green dress in my closet, feel free to pick out anything you want from it, it's not like I'll wear it tonight." She said, opening the doors and going in.

"Cool! I got dips on anything that showy." Elena said. "I have to keep the guys on me, since I'm supposed to be one of the kings many girls." She frowned. "Maybe I can get myself down to washing dishes." She said, laughing.

She slipped on the green dress. It was forest green, with a lighter shade for the arms and the sash at the waist. It swept to the floor, and she had to pick it up so it wouldn't drag. And it dipped dangerously low in the front, and was off the shoulders. She even had one of the old under garments women wore to flatten their stomachs down.

"Up or down?" she asked, looking in the mirror.

"Up." They said in unison, and began to help her put it in a clip, so that it flowed down her back in a mess of curls. They put a couple butterfly clips in her hair too, just to add a little life to her hair. Then she helped them put their hair up. Meredith decided to leave it down for tonight, and Elena wanted her hair in a bun. Bonnie helped out and then helped them get dressed.

Then they left for the party, which had already started thirty minutes before. She was sure the others were wondering where they were, so when they came down, she knew they were all staring at them.

But a few eyes she noticed were on her. Like Damon's, and that Ryan guys, their mouths slightly ajar. She smiled to herself, then she saw that Matt and Stefan had turned, and were staring, and last was Scott and some of the football team he was talking to.

She almost turned around and ran. This was different for her, and yet it seemed so familiar. Again she had flashes of scenes in her mind. Her walking down a staircase, and then being swept up by every guy in the room. Some twice.

And that's exactly what happened, First guy being the Ryan guy. And as he danced with her, he told her that he was glad they had finally met.

She smiled finally recognizing the voice.

*~~*~~*

She was beautiful. That was all he could say or think. He found his way over to his brother, and smiled, bowing and kissing Lady Elena's hand.

"Who picked out her dress?" Stefan asked Elena, not taking his eyes off her while she danced with Ryan.

"She did. But I saw this wicked black dress that I thought she would look better in. But she said she didn't want to wear it. Because it looked too much like the one she had on in her dream." Elena pouted. "It was just one size to small for me."

Damon wasn't paying much attention to the conversation, he was busy drooling over Bonnie. _'My god, I don't believe it_.' He said, already planning on trying to visit her later tonight, when everyone was asleep. He smiled wickedly at nothing.

"Well, she's got the entire Princes' attention, that's for sure." Stefan said, still looking at Bonnie. "And that Ryan guy gets the first dance." He said, faking a pout as he turned Elena towards the dance floor. She giggled and followed.

Damon turned to Meredith, and decided he might as well get in on some action during the ball. If not with Bonnie, then with someone until he could. "May I have this dance, Lady Meredith?" he asked, sounding as formal as he could. She smiled slightly, and let him take her hand, to lead out to the dance floor, where a faster song had come on.

Not long after the next song had begun Matt came over and asked to dance with Meredith, his own eyes locked with Bonnie's swaying form. Damon didn't give it a second thought, as he saw that Ryan was still dancing with Bonnie. He watched her tip her head down, her mouth open slightly and could feel her boring with him.

He handed Meredith off, and went after Bonnie, all the while wondering why she had to look so good on a night like tonight.. As he got closer, he was hit again with how beautiful she was.

_'Good God, there's going to be trouble tonight_.' He thought, flashing a smile at no one and going to intervene with her dance.

*~~*~~*

Bonnie barely held back her yawn as she swayed slowly with her partner, her entire body itching to move faster. He wasn't talking much and he didn't move a lot while dancing, even though this song was faster than the other. But he was staring at her a lot, she felt very self conscious, like something wasn't right. Her makeup was smearing all over her face or the dress made her look fat or like a medieval whore or something. She couldn't figure out what it was, but the way he was looking at her was making her very uneasy.

"May I cut in." a voice asked from behind her, startling her. When she turned she saw that it was Damon, smiling down at her.

Ryan let go of her with what she thought was a glare towards the other boy who didn't even notice it, and she started dancing with Damon, marveling at how he liked to dance, compared to standing in Ryan's arms pretending to. And he wasn't as perverted as Matt had been when they went to a club one time, in their short relationship.

He kept his hands above the belt, or where the belt would have been if she were to wear one, and only pushed her hips so that they would sway with the music, which she already was doing. The ball was turning out to be a lot of fun, and the time seemed to slip by without her knowing it.

She danced the next song with Scott, who was almost as graceful as Damon, and made it a very, entertaining experience. Especially when he started break dancing to this one pretty fast song. And soon after that Matt danced with her. And she let him because she was sure he wouldn't ruin the night for her, and would if she'd not said yes. Plus she thought she had to at least pretend for his sake, just to make the contest fair.

And after Matt she danced a slower song with Stefan. She felt a little awkward, because she knew that Elena was staring daggers at her back, but whenever she looked she was dancing with someone, not looking at her. Stefan actually dipped her, and she couldn't help giggling. He didn't flirt with girls, he made them feel like Queens. _'No wonder Elena loves him so much_.' She thought.

But soon she was back in Damon's arms, and she noticed how his eyes sparkled brightly as he turned her around the room. Everyone parted as she danced with one person or another, she was supposedly Royalty after all, to not move out of the way would probably mean death. When a slower song came on she laid her head on his shoulder and let him lead. Exhaustion starting to seep into her body she smiled as the night began to end very happily.

This whole night had been fun.

*~~*~~*

He watched her dance, smiling at how light she was in his arms, her red curls spilling down her back from the clip and into his arms felt soft. And she smelled like wild flowers, and with soft hint of her powers, her smell was slowly driving him mad.

He knew for a fact that he was going to have her, and very soon if not tonight. She was bewitching him more than Angel ever had. He could have fought against her eyes, but he chose to let her have her way and in the end couldn't bear to not give her what she wanted.

But with Bonnie, he couldn't fight, he was helpless against her bewitching ways. And it wasn't even as if he wanted to try, he couldn't help loving the way she completed his soul in a way Angel had never gotten a chance to do.

She felt heavy against him for a second, and he noticed that her eyes were closed. And then she practically jumped out of his arms, staring at him as if he'd just committed some kind of wrong in front of her. He heard her soft whimper and the softly whispered 'no' that she said when he tried to reach out for her and hold her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking into her chocolate brown eyes. A few people were watching interested, namely Matt who was probably looking for an opening to save the day.

"You're the one." She whispered, her eyes widening as something in her burned intensely. She'd seen something, he was sure of it now, but what he couldn't be certain.

"What? The one what?" he asked, arching an eyebrow questioningly, but she was backing away from him, shaking her head. Fear radiated from her as well as the exhaustion from a long night. He saw Stefan watching them calmly, Elena on his arm, he knew Stefan wanted to protect his new friends from his own evil grip, but this time Damon didn't know what Stefan could do to help Bonnie.

"My dream…" she said softly. "You're the one who's killing me in my dream…"

"What?!" he nearly cried out. "I'd never hurt you!" But it was too late, she had already turned and was running out of the room, and upstairs.

He felt that most of people there had turned to him, he saw that most of those were staring at him as if he'd just grown another head. He saw Stefan arch a brow at him, giving him a look that said he wouldn't let her go that easily if it were himself, and then he took off like a rocket after Bonnie.

His Angel slipped out of his hands from causes he couldn't help. He wasn't letting Bonnie slip through for causes that he could.

*~~*~~*

She'd seen it all.

Flashes of another lifetime going through her mind so quickly it took her a minute to realize what it was she was seeing. And what she saw was Damon over her, she couldn't see his face but he had blood smeared all down the front of his white shirt and in his hands. Then she saw herself laying on the ground, as if simply watching from someone else's point of view, a knife laying beside her fallen body, and a very bad stab wound in her chest. The blood was still gushing out from her heart, the poor organ still trying to pump her blood around to her body parts.

And even as she realized that it was her, it wasn't. Bonnie had red curls and was very short, this girl had blonde hair that was whiter then Elena's pale gold hair. Same brown eyes, but they didn't hold a knowledge that Bonnie had, they were more innocent.

She'd made a dash for her room, barely getting up the stairs and down the hallways without tripping in her shoes, and got out her key to open the door as she saw it come into view. Her hands were shaking so badly, though, that she couldn't get the key into the small hole. She wished aloud that she hadn't locked the door, and was surprised when help came.

A hand fell on top of hers to steady it, and the key slid in easily and turned. She was relieved to hear the lock slid back, and turned to see who came to her rescue, already thinking of the few real servants who propelled around to keep things safe, a 'thank you' on her lips. But when she saw who it was, she jumped back against the wall, and found that his eyes were hurt looking, even though the rest of his face was emotionless.

"Bonnie. Why would I want to kill you?" he asked, slowly and softly, so that she would understand, she guessed. But he said it so calmly, as if he talked about it all the time, which he probably did for all she knew. It unnerved her, and made her think that it would want to, that it was his plan all along.

"How should I know!" she cried out, already feeling the beginnings of hysteria land come to her. "All I know is I saw an image of you standing over me. The rest of you was still a blue, but your face came through, and then your clothes and there was… there was blood everywhere! On your shirt, and pants, and all over me…" she broke into tears then, she couldn't help it. It's not every day you meet the person who's going to kill you, who probably has repeatedly if anything she'd read about reincarnation were true.

"Bonnie…" he said, almost helplessly. And then she found that his arms had slid around her, and picked her up. She felt herself fighting back automatically, but not very hard and only briefly. She was simply too tired to do much of anything against him, and she honestly didn't want to. She was tired of everything, she welcomed whatever he wanted to do to her with a small hope that it would be quick.

She felt her bed meet her body, and the soft click of her door closing. Startled and scared, she curled up in a little ball on the bed and cried to herself, putting her back to where she was sure Damon was so that he didn't watch her. It was already embarrassing as it was, she didn't like crying and she hadn't in a very long while.

But it was a futile attempt to keep him away, he just went around to the other side of the bed and pulled her up onto his lap, and held her while she cried.

*~~*~~*

He knew she'd been having dreams of Angels past lives, and he knew that they were connected in some way, she may be some distant cousin of the late Princess's, but he had in no way what so ever tried to harm one part of her body. He was going to kill who ever put that image in her mind. But what hurt was the resignation he'd felt come from her, she believed he was there to kill her, and the worst of it was that she would have let him if that were his plan. She'd been through that much in her short life to not want to keep it.

He looked down when he noticed that the room was quiet. Pulling himself out of his thoughts, he found that she had started to tremble very hard. He pulled her up so that she was resting against his chest and held her tightly, trying to help her stop.

_'Bonnie, you know I would never hurt you…'_ he whispered softly in her mind, letting as much comfort as he could gather flow into her. He felt her smile a little, and felt just a little better.

_'I know_.' she told him, and he was surprised to feel the truth of it coming from her. She honestly trusted him that much. _'But it just looked so vivid, and it fit in some how with my dreams. I feel like their telling me something, but I don't know what._' She said, sounding upset. This was really bothering her. _'I've had them since I first met you, but they were just dreams every couple months, or weeks. And now, their plaguing my mind, sometimes I'll see something and see flashes of them go through my mind. I'm so scared, because if its true then I'm going to die here_.' She whispered, falling into tears again.

_'Your not going to die._' He told her, tightening his hold on her and throwing his mind around her own in a warm blanket of tender caring, trying to comfort her the best he knew how. _'I promise you that, I won't let anyone hurt you if I can help it, and you know I can help it._' He said, and smiled when she laughed softly at him.

"Thanks Damon…" she said aloud, smiling warmly at him.

Her eyes sparkled in the firelight of her room, and her hair had different shades of red from the bright orange from the fire, to the blood red in the shadows. And her small body had slowed it shaking to a fine tremor, more from fatigue then from her crying.

Not wanting to take up any more of her time, he got a gown from one of her drawers and gave it to her. He then turned his back so that she could change, deciding on being a gentleman for tonight. When she was done she tapped his shoulder, and smiled shyly up at him. He pushed a strand of her hair away from her eyes, and for some reason beyond him let his fingers linger there, by her cheek, longer then needed.

Then he let them drop down to her jaw, and traced her lips softly. Her eyes dropped down, and he could tell she was exhausted by the way they stayed closed even after he'd removed his hand. He picked her up, and laid her down in her bed, and covered her up. She smiled softly at him, before her eyes dropped down again.

But she was fighting it, still trying to stay awake.

_'Sleep.'_ He whispered to her in her mind, pushing a button or two in her mind to get her to stop fighting. He planted a soft kiss on her lips, and when she was asleep, and safe, went off to the party that was still going on, so that she could rest enough.

*~~*~~*

She was dreaming again, only this time it seemed like she was dreaming of the night she'd just had. She was dancing with all the best people, according to her father, and having a grand time. She knew who she wanted to marry, and soon will tell all of her court who it is that she wished to marry. And having it her way will be married with in the week, she wanted to move that quickly.

_Her father even agreed to show her a family secret, but only in private, and with the boy she chooses to marry. Though she heard this from her father in one of their private talks during the ball she already had an idea of what it was._

_Her heart was full._

_Soon she came to where she was standing in the middle of a circle, the music slowing until it finally stopped, her father was at the head, and the seven gentlemen who had given her each a wonderful date were at different points of the circle, all watching her as if she were a prized animal. She turned around to find him, and when she did smiled before turning back to her father, he was watching her as if she were his entire world.  
_  
_"All right, Sweetheart. Pick the gentleman you want with you now and forever, and let me give him my blessings." He told her, smiling warmly when her own smile brightened a hundred times._

_She turned to one gentleman, with dark hair and eyes, and took a step forward, her hand outstretched politely and shyly._

_"Ah, so you like him." her father was saying from behind her. "Then please, give your new wife a hug young man."_

_But before he could even take a step forward, and before all her fathers guards could react, a young blonde boy came up behind her, and turned her around. She looked into his eyes, and saw that they were blazing with anger and barely leashed rage. And before the guards could get to him, plunged his dagger into her chest._

_She thought that all this had happened after long hours, but in reality only happened within seconds. Even to slow for the man she wanted to marry to get to her in time. But he caught her, and held her close, tears streaming down his pale cheeks as he took in her wounds._

_The pain was unbelievable, to a point where she thought she'd actually been stabbed instead of only watching it happen in her dream, but she felt out of it after a few minutes. She felt like someone was taking the pain away from her, or protecting her from it._

_She reached up gently, and let her fingers brush his cheeks, looking on in fascination as they came back wet and slightly pink from where she'd placed her hand over her wound to stop the pain. She'd never seen a warrior cry, and he was supposedly the best of them._

_'Don't cry.' She thought, but couldn't get her mouth to operate properly. He still seemed to hear it, he smiled a small smile._

_'I cannot help it, my love. You are leaving me, and I do not want to change you from what you are, you are perfect the way you are now.' He said, pulling the dagger out of her, and laying it aside like a toy he no longer wanted._

_"I'll return to you," she choked out, she found that she was choking on her own blood. The dagger had pierced her lung, and just missed her heart. "But promise me that you'll keep me in your heart and wait for me" she whispered, looking up deeply into his eyes, so that he would know that she kept her promises. "I know you cannot die, so please, wait for me until my next life. Find me, and then I will be able to be yours." She whispered, smiling at him as best she could, with the blood slowly dribbling down the corner of her mouth._

_"Of course." He choked out, brushing a lock of her hair out of her eyes. "I'll wait forever for you." He whispered, placing a soft kiss on her rose colored lips. 'I love you.' He whispered in her mind._

_'I love you too, always and forever.' She whispered back, feeling her eyelids drooping down, closed for the last time…_

_

* * *

_

**_Its pretty long,no? _**

**_Well I wanna thank you so much! _**

**_This story reached 4037 hits in this_**

**_month only! And 120 reviews!? Wowww_**

**_I love you guys!!! Oh and for my Draco/OC_**

**_story there is a banner on my site :) Wanna _**

**_go in the review vortex? Im sure Damon in _**

_**there somewhere :D**  
_


	14. Chapter 14

Bonnie woke up with a start because she couldn't breathe. Taking deep breathes she finally calmed down, and found that it was barely light outside and there was a tap at her door.

She got her house coat and went over to the door, and found that Matt was standing there with a tray of food for her breakfast, and what looked like his own.

"I didn't wake you, I hope." He said, looking slightly nervous. It gave him the boyish cuteness that attracted Elena and herself at first.

"Oh no, I just woke up. What is that in your hands?" she asked him, already aware of the answer.

"I thought we could have breakfast together, only I was hoping to surprise you with breakfast in bed." He said, and she noted that the tray had legs to stand on.

"Well, I can get back into bed." She said, crawling back onto her bed and grinning at Matt. She didn't care that he was the worst boyfriend in the world. She was going to make the best of this week full of dates, just in case her dreams truly were about herself.

"Well, here you are My Lady, breakfast in bed." He said, and she laughed. "I would feed you myself, but I am sort of a klutz at feeding myself. So I believe you would do better on your own." She giggled and set to eating the delicious breakfast.

The rest of the date went pretty well, considering they spent most of the day in the game room. She beat him so many times at pool that she had to calm him down before going to dinner, reminding him that to win her heart he had to behave like a gentleman and let her win.

The next date she had was with Sir Ryan. And he only wanted her to watch him as he showed her what he could do. They went hunting around noon after eating breakfast alone in the large dining room with her Royal family, and fishing at dawn, which bored her to what she'd only hoped would be death, she didn't know what was so exciting about fishing. And had a big dinner out on the patio that was outside of his room, he was obviously hinting at other things though as he spoke about how beautiful she looked and how he knew he would win her heart.

She didn't like that one either, and found out that night while talking to Elena and Meredith while Sir Ryan went to yell at the maids for the horrible state of the game room, that Matt had disappeared. She talked to Joe-Anne and Lisa too, somehow, and found that they hadn't seen him either. She wasn't worried, maybe he was just sick and to angry at her to show his face.

The next date was with Stefan, which turned out to be rather fun. He did about the same thing Matt did, only he managed to surprise her at breakfast, with it ready to put in her lap.

"Ah, so you made it this time." She grinned at him.

"Of course I did, I always do." He smiled back. Then he pulled up a chair to her bed and watched silently as she ate, she knew why he didn't eat so it didn't bother her or make her uneasy that he wasn't 'chowing down'.

"So what are our plans for today?" she asked him between chews of her eggs.

"I thought I would teach you how to ride a horse, I've noticed how you look at them when you walked by them so many times. So I thought you would like to learn." She couldn't help smiling.

"Finally, someone who knows how, and isn't afraid to ride one." She giggled, and finished her breakfast.

They went out, and on Bonnie's insistence, skipped lunch so that she would learn how to ride the horse well enough. When she felt comfortable enough on one she called to Stefan that it was time she fed herself human food or she would faint and be stomped on by the horse. Stefan had simply laughed and lead then to the stables and then inside to clean up for dinner.

Then for dinner, they had a candle light dinner under the stars on the patio facing the gardens. It was so perfect between them that she forgot about the other horrible dates. They even had lasagna, home made from Stefan though he wasn't supposed to, and fed each other, it was fun.

He even walked her up to her room after the date, as if that was where she lived, like a proper gentle man. So she gave him a kiss on the cheek, and went in.

The next day she had her date with Scott, and unlike Matt he liked to go outside more often, though he was still a game freak. So she ended up helping set up a basket ball hoop and playing one-on-one with him. Of course he let her beat him, though he didn't have to try hard. Short she may be, bad at sports she wasn't. Then they went to the big pond and he through her in, and then jumped in after her, starting a water war between the two of them.

After that, they went in, and had a small pick-nick outside under the setting sun for their dinner, it was just as beautiful as being under the stars, and it fit in perfectly with the type of person Scott was.

After each date, she would sneak out to the garden around midnight, and write in her diary. It was only after Scotts date that she looked back on the entrees to refresh her mind on the dates and try to figure out which she wanted to be married to before she left.

_Dear Diary, The days have been so much fun lately, with all the dates. I wish I could keep this up. Nothing has gone wrong with any of them, even though no one has seen Matt since his date with me. Which worries me, he is the only person I know that would have asked me at least a few times whether he was the favorite of the dates. So maybe he's hurt somewhere?_

I haven't had my date with Damon yet, and I'm still waiting anxiously for it. It may be because there is a competition for my love, or maybe it's just because he feels more comfortable on familiar grounds here at the Castle(since its close to his giant Villa home in Italy), but he's been extremely nice to me, and that's saying lot for Damon.

After my date with him, I have two days to decide on whom I 'love' most. They said the real Princess had a week, a week! Two days is plenty enough for me. I'd be having doubts after a few days if I had a week.

The dreams haven't stopped either, just so that you know, they have gotten clearer though, which is good, maybe I'll find out soon who it is that wants me dead, and possibly stop him before it happens. The mystery love boy I've been dreaming of is Damon, if you hadn't already guessed it. I think it's this Castle that's made them clearer.

I'll write you tomorrow hopefully about the date with Damon, and then I'll write you after the ball to tell you who I picked and what happened. I hope I have a lot to talk about.

Bonnie.

"So they have gotten clearer?" a musical voice asked her, from slightly behind her, maybe to the right. She knew who it was, and the voice sent chills down her spine.

"Yes. I hope they get over with soon, because it is so hard on me to live like this. And it's not even me that's in the dreams. The person looks a lot like me, but it's not me." she said as he sat down next to her under the tree. She wondered if she made any sense just then.

"I know she does. Her hairs longer than yours is, right?" he asked, and she nodded. "And her skin is paler then yours is, right?" again she nodded. "The person you've been dreaming of is Princess Angel." He said softly, and when she turned she could see that he was looking her in the eyes.

"But why am I dreaming about her? And why does she always die at the ball I see?" she looked back across the dark waves of the water as a leaf touched it, slowly sinking into its depths. "Is she my grandmother or something? Or is it just her restless soul trying to communicate with us to get us to find her murderer?"

"It may be both." He said softly, looking off in the distance. "I knew Angel, personally. That's why the guards were looking at me funnily when we first met. I was the one she wanted to marry."

"Really?" Bonnie asked, trying to imagine Damon, of all people, falling in love enough to marry someone. "What happened?" she asked.

"She died." He said softly, sounding as if he blamed himself. "One of the Princes' that wanted to become the Heir to her father's vast kingdom killed her, and as far as I know was killed himself by the guards. But she died in my arms that night, in front of all the court." He looked down into his arms, and she could feel waves of despair radiating from him. Then they stopped, as he tried to compose himself into Damon Salvatore, evil vampire and lady killer.

"It wasn't your fault then. There was nothing you could do. You weren't even a Vampire then were you?" she asked, turning slightly so that she was facing him.

"I was, in fact for almost a century. But I couldn't change her, for one thing I was still too weak, I hadn't fed in a long while. Love makes you do silly things." He laughed, and she could see his eyes sparkling brightly. "And even at that, I couldn't change her in front of all those people, not when they all saw her die in my arms. They would wonder about her, and I couldn't make her live in the Dark lonely nights, even if she would be with me, it's not worth it."

She looked at him, and just then he looked younger then he already looked. Like a lost child, looking for its home. She felt something at her tugging, softly, almost not noticeably.

She put her arms around him, not tightly, but tight enough to show she was there for him. And he leaned into it, and felt his relief that she still wanted to stay beside him, and that she didn't care about what he'd done before.

_'I don't care._' She whispered softly in his mind, sending as much comfort and love to him as she could. 'That was before, and now I know that you only did most of it because you were hurt, right?' he nodded softly, so she sat back against the tree, and let him lay against her tummy.

'_And what makes it worse, is that she's come back, like she promised. And every time she was killed, before I could get her to remember. God, one time she was killed when she was only fifteen._' He whispered, and she could feel anguish emanating from him.

'_How many times has she come back?_' she asked, gently stroking his hair, and looking up to the stars that were slowly fading away into the daylight hours.

'_Three after the first time I met her. I miss her so much, I'm still looking for her. And when I find her I won't let anything happen to her, no matter what._' She could feel determination now, and that made her feel more comfortable. She was at least a little used to having Damon look as if he wanted something to happen for himself.

_'I'll help any way I can_.' She promised, sending a smile to him.

Soon though, she fell asleep, and the last thing she remembered was being picked up by gentle hands, that held her like something precious.

*~~*~~*

She woke up in her bed, with Damon talking at the door with someone. She couldn't help it and yawned, causing Damon to turn around and smile at her. She looked at the clock and laughed, she'd slept till noon!

She crawled out of bed, and got a dress to wear, and went into the bath room to change, so that Damon didn't have the pleasure of seeing her in her birthday suit.

She came back out, and smiled warmly at Damon, in his jeans and cotton shirt.

"What would you like to do on this morning, My Lady?" he asked, grinning at her.

She felt her mind submerge itself with what felt like memories and emotions. Her grinning up at him, her feeling scared out of her mind, her feeling his arms around her, tight and protective. Before she thought about what she was saying, she heard herself asking him, "Can we go horseback riding?"

She could feel a little shock coming from him. "Do you know how?" he asked, making more scenes come to her.

She shut them out, and concentrated on him. "Stefan taught me, for our date." She laughed as he frowned at the thought of her spending time with his younger brother. "So how about it?" she gave him a puppy dog smile. And saw that he gave in quickly.

"All right. Anything for you." He smiled, and led her out to the stables in the back. "Hold on just a moment, I want to pick up something before we go." He said, disappearing into the kitchen for a moment, then coming back out with a basket on his left arm, and taking Bonnie on his right.

She asked him what was in the basket, but all he said was a surprise. She tried probing his mind, and he only laughed and kept walking. When they reached the stables, he found a beautiful black horse, that had unusually dark hair, it looked almost purple in the light. She, herself, found one of the more tamer ones, since she was only a beginner.

Damon tied the basket securely to the back of his horse, not hers, and helped her get on and settled.

"Where are we going to go?" she asked, making sure her saddle was going to stay on.

"I know a little clearing in the woods that I… found… one night." He grinned up at her, and she giggled. She knew what 'found' meant, that he'd just stumbled on it while feeding. "I thought it would be a good place to sit and talk a little. I'm sure that girls still like the 'I wanna get to know you better in a good way' thing, right?" he asked, climbing up on his horse and walking it over to her.

"Of course, at least this girl does." She smiled, and got her horse off with him.

They trotted around a little, mainly so that they could both get used to the horses, Damon hadn't rode one in nearly a Century, and Bonnie was still learning so she needed to get used to it again, and find her rhythm.

After that, Damon went off towards one of the paths in the woods, with Bonnie beside him since the path was big enough for three horses. He pointed out some different flowers, and colorful trees to her, and she was surprised he knew as much as he did. He seemed like the one who wouldn't like this stuff. But she liked it, because she'd read about them, and thought they were more beautiful in real life then in the books she'd read.

They were only about twenty or so yards from the clearing, at least according to Damon, when she heard something whistle by her ear. She thought it was a bee, until something hit her horse, and she heard it. It was a soft thud near the rear of the horse, and it scared her.

It scared the horse more, and he started running off with her bouncing wildly, too scared to scream very loudly. She remembered something, but was too scared to analyze it, because she was trying to pull on the reins attached to her horse to slow him down.

She heard something behind her, and then felt someone jump onto the horse with her. Even then she was too scared to look behind her and see who it was, but something in the back of her mind told her to trust it. As soon as it had landed on her horse, though, the horse stopped dead in its tracks and stood up on its back legs.

If it hadn't been for whoever was behind her, she'd have fallen off, but she felt herself lean against its tensely muscled body, still holding on so tight to the reins that her knuckles were white. The horse sat down again, and she could hear its poor heart beating through the silence that followed, she could also feel the person who was holding her tightly heart beating just a little faster than normal.

Her own heart was going one hundred miles an hour, her breathing slowly going back to something more normal. And as she began to relax, her mind led her into the memories that were flooding her mind, and she saw what had just happened to her but in another life time. Something in the back of her head whispered that Damon was holding her. This made sense, because he was the only other person out here with her.

She relaxed a little, feeling him relax with her now that he knew they were all right. Neither of them were thinking of anything, she could feel that, other than knowing that they were OK, and that the horse probably needed some water. Damon slid off, and helped Bonnie down, and as her feet touched the ground she realized she wouldn't be able to hold herself up.

She collapsed in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Bottom of Form

Damon had the feeling of Dejavu.

He knew how this had all happened, it happened just like last time, he just couldn't figure out why it had happened, and again for that matter. He felt bewitched by her, the sense of all her power, slowly going back to normal, and the Berry sent of her hair, and the Ivory sent of her skin was slowly driving him mad, the way it had only a few nights ago.

'And why did she have to look so good this morning, by the pond, and sleeping so softly in her bed…' he trailed off in his mind, realizing that he was still holding her by the waist. Her eyes were still big, but not as big as when the poor horse shot out like lightening.

And they were watching him.

He started to let go, when he remembered why he was still holding her. She was completely limp in his arms, and she was trembling slightly. He knew why she was this way as well, when his horse had ran off on him at the young age of nine, he'd nearly peed all over himself. But when his father had scolded him about being brave, and not fearing anything he'd slowly stopped feeling things like fear.

He stopped thinking of that when he felt himself leaning down a little, a question of her feelings on his lips that never came as he felt the soft touch of her lips against his own. It was so soft that he felt his own legs give out, and he slowly went down with her to the ground, holding on to her like she was the only thing left to hold on to. Like she was the last real thing on the entire Earth.

And he was scared.

He couldn't help it, all these feelings coming back to him, all these memories running in his mind. It had been so long since he'd felt this kind of love from someone, especially after his mother had died, that it scared him.

He began to tremble, his undead heart beat going up a couple beats, and he was tempted to run off, away from her, away from these feelings that he'd not felt in so long. His hands started to slip from around her waist, but her own hands were still softly holding onto the front of his shirt, her lips gently rubbing against his own.

Soon he had one thought in his mind. Run. As far and as fast as he could, just get away from her, from these feelings, from the pain, from all the hurt he was beginning to feel again.

'Away from your only true love?' a voice asked in his mind. 'Away from the one person who loves you more than her own life. Away from the person, other than your mother, who cares for you?' it asked, scaring him more.

She was the only one for him, and he'd already lost her more times then he wanted to admit to. He felt the kisses deepen, slowly, but surely getting deeper, making him feel trapped and surrounded.

Then he felt the waves of her love hit him through his broken wall, making it fall down in crumbles around him, and her own wall come up to replace his own, strong with her love. Almost as strong as his own, but not as dark, it was full of color and light and everything that one would use to comfort another..

Then he felt the waves of acceptance roll around him. Filling him with the feeling that was still new to him. Letting him know that she was here for him, always. Giving him the strength to stay, and not run from her, to keep holding on. His hands gripped her sides, he was sinking, deeper into her heart, into the kiss.

Into her.

Then he felt comfort fill him up, easing away his fear. Slowly erasing the feeling to run away from her, and slowly filling him with a need. A need for everything she would give to him, for her love, and her acceptance and her comfort and anything else she wanted him to have.

A need for her.

And she was giving herself to him freely. Sending all the emotions he needed to him, when he needed them, how he needed them. And he could feel her own need for him. The need for him to want her, and not run away again. For him to not hurt her like he had before.

Because he had. He could see that now, and he hadn't meant to. He was only scared, and didn't know what to do. So he ran off like a wolf with its tail between its legs.

She sent a wave of knowing to him.

He was getting dizzy and drunk on all the feelings bubbling up inside of him. And they were still kissing, still holding each other as if they were all that was left of the world. Like they were the only things that were real. His body was trembling more then he liked, and he couldn't make himself stop.

But Bonnie's was strong, and firm, and holding his own body so gently that he didn't want to stop trembling. She was supporting him, making sure he didn't hurt himself, keeping her wall around him so that no one could hurt him.

He needed her more then he thought possible.

He left her lips and left a soft trail of kisses down her cheek, and even softer ones on her neck. He could feel her heart beating there, and for once it only gave him a sort of passion for it, instead of a need. Like if he took a little it would feel differently than usual. It would fill him up more, taste better then it usually tasted.

He decided he would find out later. When they were more… comfortable… with where they were. He smiled to himself, slowly pulling himself away from her, against both their wills.

She smiled weakly up at him, her eyes finally sparkling like they had when he'd first met her. Warm innocence hiding the knowledge that he knew she had within her, not only of his kind, but of her own as well. He felt his mind slowly shutting down for the first time, so many emotions and not enough brain to sort through them, and make them work properly.

He saw that she still couldn't stand and that her arms were shaking slightly without him being in them. He actually found that he had a bit of a time getting up, his entire body begging him to stay where it had been in the warm place she'd brought to him, but it didn't take long to convince it that they needed to get more comfortable..

"I'll go find my horse, and bring the basket back." He said softly, taking a peek around for something to shade her until he could move her over to the place he wanted.

"He's right there." She said, pointing with a shaky finger over to the two horses.

He smiled at her, and went and got the basket off. Pulling a blanket out and getting it settled between two huge roots of a fairly large tree before going and picking her up and bringing her over. She claimed she could walk, and could probably very well do so but he didn't care. He just wanted her to be in his arms, and he knew how unromantic that sounded coming from an Italian.

They had a small lunch, after she'd calmed down from the little episode that had happened with her horse, and soon started talking about their life. Damon, of course, having a more interesting life then her, but he'd lived a little longer then she had, so it made since that it would be.

"Tell me about Angel." She said softly after they'd talked about just about everything else, he'd positioned the blanket under a tree that had roots growing sort of around them, like giant arms to hug them. He was against the tree, and she laying against one of the roots, looking into his eyes while he talked, completely interested in everything he had to say.

"She was so wonderful." he told her, not caring that he sounded like his weak little brother, and that it wasn't polite to compliment another girl in front of the one before him. "And I believe she knew what I was before I ever told her. And the reason they called me Damon Smith was because I'd changed my name." He smiled at her. "But you already know this."

"How did she know? Did you not know how to hide it then?" she asked. He liked that she was interested him in, it gave him a feeling of comfort to think he could finally talk about this stuff to someone.

"I don't know, but the same thing happened with her that happened today. The only difference is she didn't know she was telepathic." He smiled down at Bonnie, and she blushed a little. "I suppose it was because I had moved to fast, or maybe I 'felt' different then the other guys to her. I'm not sure, but later that night on our one date, we sat under the stars and talked. I explained what I was, and why I wouldn't make a very good husband to her…"

*~~*~~*

He looked pained. Bonnie could see his eyes dim a little, but he smiled and went on.

"She still wanted to be with me. I told her everything twice, and she still wanted to be with me. You have no idea how good that made me feel. I was known for being what you would call a 'player'. But my problem was that they all seemed to like me because I was handsome, or because I came from a rich family."

"So why was she different? She thought that you were some kind of spoiled Prince that only wanted her to watch him practice." She asked him, finding his hand and playing with it, intertwining their fingers and tracing the thin lines on his palm.

"That's just it, she didn't like me to begin with. I was just another Prince wanna be that she had to bore herself to death with that day. So I had to actually prove that I was worth it. With the other girls they would 'oh' and 'ah' at anything I did. If I said I was the King of Ethiopia they would believe me and want me more for my fame. With her I had to show proof and make her believe."

"So you fell in love with her." She said dreamily, feeling a small blush creep into her cheeks at her voice. She always liked hearing about other people's love life, mainly because hers was so uninteresting.

"Yea," he laughed, pinching her on the leg. "In fact, I told her my real name and then had to prove that I really was the 'dead Salvatore boy' she'd read about." She smiled up at him, already imagining what he'd have had to say and do to prove that point. "I never believed I'd find someone, and then I did." He said quietly, turning serious before she realized it. "And then she was taken from me." he looked out into the forest, and she had a feeling he didn't like what he was about to say, or wanted to say.

She got closer, and laid her head on his chest, gently rubbing it with the palms of her hands. "You don't have to tell me." she told him softly. "If you don't want to, I'll understand."

She could feel his shield close around her, along with his arms. "It was the night of the ball, where she would announce who it was she would marry to everyone." he told her, almost as if he didn't hear what she'd said, but she knew he had because of the warmth that spread through her from his mind. "We were told to circle around her so that she could see all of us and pick from there."

"Sounds like a good idea." She told him.

"Yea, well when she picked me, one of the other guys got mad. I guess he wanted to be the new King so that he could rule something. He was power hungry, obviously, and Angel's father was a pretty big person around that time. But only here. So he took the dagger he carried with him out, and killed her." He never stopped looking out in the distance, he breathed evenly but his entire body was tense as if waiting for a blow.

"Sort of like my dream?" she asked him softly, only now making the connection that he was saying.

"Yes, like your dream." he told her quietly. She watched him as he turned to face her, and saw everything he was going to say in his haunted eyes before he uttered a word. "God Bonnie, I don't know what I'd do it someone killed you at this next ball. I swear I'd probably snap and kill everyone around me." he laughed a little, to show his twisted humor. She laughed too, because she knew that it was most likely true.

"Well I'm not the real Princess, and if I don't pick someone who wants to be my Prince, what's it going to hurt? His pride?" she smiled as he squeezed her. She liked this side of Damon, though she was sure this would be the only time she'd see it.

"Yea, I guess. What shall we do next, Princess? We can go to the pond for a dip?" he grinned down at her. "Hope you got that Black Bikini you were teasing Stefan about."

She blushed deeply, already embarrassed that he'd heard her say that. "I do, but that doesn't mean I'll wear it."

As if to mock her he pulled out the suit in question from the basket and handed it to her. Her blushed turned a deeper shade of red as she realized that he wanted her to wear it. "Oh fine, where am I supposed to get dressed?" she asked, crossing her arms defiantly. He closed his eyes.

"Pervert." She said, slipping off behind a few trees and slipping it on under her dress. Coming back she could see that his boxers were hanging out from the basket, along with his shirt and he was fastening it to his horse bare-chested, so she through her undergarments there too, deciding to wait until they'd gotten to the pond before getting that naked.

There was a slight problem with getting back though. Her horse wouldn't get up or move, and upon further inspection they found a needle near its rear. Damon smelled it, and said that it was poison, most likely rat poison. She got on his horse with him, and they left to tell the stables guys what had happened.

She didn't tell him about how she'd heard something whistle by her ear, or about her fear that maybe someone was out to kill her.

*~~*~~*

She had come close to the pond, and stepped in a little, and he could see small shivers run through her.

The water was cold, even he could feel the cold. It was perfect. It got to be eight feet deep near the middle, and was only full of mud, not weeds to get stuck on. In fact, the water was almost see- through, making it beautiful for the gardens.

He picked her up and threw her in to the middle of the pool, laughing uproariously as she came up and screamed from the cold. She came out, dripping wet, and smiled evilly up at him.

"Ha, you can't push me in, silly mortal." He laughed as evilly as he could before laughing like a kid again. This was too easy, and entirely too much fun for him to be having. But he didn't care, he needed a break from Vampirism, and this is exactly what he'd always wanted.

But she surprised him, shaking herself off like a dog, making sure all the water went on him, then hugging him to finish the job. He could feel small shivers running through her body from the cold and he laughed. He picked her up again, but this time she wrapped her legs around his waist so that he couldn't throw her in.

Startled that she would be so bold as to do such a thing, he simply jumped in with her around him. He could feel her surprise radiate from her and couldn't help the giddy feeling of triumph from it. Then he started tickling her under water so that she would let go of him. They came back up, laughing and hugging each other.

Both their eyes were sparkling.

*~~*~~*

They played in the pond till it was almost dark. A few stars littered the gray-blue sky when they finally got out. They dried themselves enough to go inside without feeling to cold, since the heating was still medieval like the candle lit hallways. They grabbed the basket they'd had lunch in, and went inside to get ready for dinner.

Bonnie sat up in her room, moving around like she was in a dream. He loved her, she knew this now the same way that she knew the sky was blue. No one could kiss that way and it not mean something. Now if only she could figure out what her dreams meant, she could be fully happy and content.

She slipped out of the swim suit, and took a short hot shower to get her body temperature back to a normal feel. After she was dry she slipped on a silky blue dress. It was simple enough, but like all the dresses that she had, it was dangerously low cut. They definitely wouldn't let her wear these at school, but they looked great. This one in particular had violet sleeves that went down and fluffed out at the wrist. The body of it was blue, and then the skirt was blue with a violet see-through material over it.

She clipped her damp hair up, after drying it so that it wouldn't drip all over her, and went out to the dining room to find Damon. When she left her room, thought, there was a little kitty sitting in front of her door. It had a note attached to its collar, the white paper nearly blending in with its fur that was pure white. It was so cute, and as she read the note she laughed.

_Dearest Bonnie,_

I have a surprise for you and it isn't the kitten. Meet me out in front of the big tree next to the pond in the garden.

Damon.

She smiled, putting the cat in her room on her bed as the little thing curled up and went to sleep, purring contently. She went out to meet Damon, wondering all long what more he could do to surprise her.

*~~*~~*

He couldn't believe he was actually doing this.

This was exactly how he'd ended his last date in this Castle, and for some reason this felt right. It scared him, for last time this happened he'd lost his love.

'She's not Angel. Angel is gone, and I feel so close to Bonnie.' He told himself.

But something tugged at the back of his mind.

He turned as she approached, dressed beautifully in a blue silk dress. He could just tell that it had hints of violet to it, and that her hair was up, the damp curls swishing around her bare shoulders. She smiled as she came close, but soon stopped in her tracks, looking lost for a moment. He wondered what had happened, but forgot it when she sat down next to him under the tree, under the violet-gray sky. He had out a small picnic. Two salads, some soup, two sprites in a can. Just to be half modern. He knew she didn't like white wine, and he loved red wine, especially when it came from a certain tap.

He took her hand, and kissed it, like he always had with ladies he was courting.

"How has it been so far?" he asked softly while they ate. "I hope I have not bored you to badly, M'lady."

She smiled warmly at him, and finished chewing before answering. "I've had a grand time. I only wish it didn't have to end so fast."

After they'd finished with their meal they put away the plates and so forth, and laid back against the tree and talked they way they had earlier in the clearing. Not about anything important, just talk. School life, friends, hopes, fears. Anything, and he liked it. It had been so long since he could talk to someone about anything that popped into his mind.

After a while, they slowed in their conversation, and began to look at each other more often. He could see her eyes sparkling bright like gold. And her flame red hair under the moonlight gave her a very unearthly look, as if she were only an angel coming to spend time with him.

He reached out gently and stroked her soft cheek, letting his finger tips linger there. When she closed her eyes, he moved closer for easier access to her without stretching out to far. He silently hoped that Angel would forgive him for falling in love with another.

He let his finger tips run over the tender line between her lips, and felt her softly kiss his fingers. He smiled down at her, watching as her eyes fluttered open and she smiled warmly up at him. Parting her lips and gently licking his fingers.

Chills ran down his spine as fire shot through his veins. This was definitely the night something bad was going to happen. Both of them knew this, and they still went at this slow, teasing pace. Neither knew exactly what to do or what the other thought was good or bad, so they took it slow, making it a learning process.

He let his fingers run through her cherry curls, and touched her scalp, tilting her head up gently. He himself was lowering, so that their lips would touch easily.

This kiss was gentler, if possible, then the last. He felt his whole world burn away, all that was there was her, and her soft mind protecting his now crumbling walls again. He felt helpless, which scared him. Damon was unaccustomed to anything other than control. But she let her soul slip into him, and calm him with her love.

With out thinking he picked her up and went inside. He silently hoped that no one saw him, he didn't want to be put out of the game for reasons beyond his control, but honestly didn't care. This was still only a game, and he knew Bonnie would be with him for a long while. Every now and then he'd shiver as she kissed his neck, or nibbled his ear, again unaccustomed to being teased rather than doing the teasing. This girl was full of surprises.

Once inside he locked the door so that no one could interfere, and smiled at her. She had a fire going in her room, and she looked so beautiful with the light lighting tints of her hair that only came out with firelight. He sat beside her gently running his hands around the tummy of her dress, just watching her as she smiled warmly at him, giving him her permission to do whatever before giving in to what his heart, and his mind, was telling him.

She laid back then and pulled him on top of her, kissing him deeper then before, more needy then before. His heart burst it was so full, and then he felt her soft hands pushing him away. Not hard as if offended, softly, so he obeyed, and then found them pulling him back down. But not down to her lips, down to her neck.

He began to tremble.

He knew he couldn't control himself, especially not now. But she wanted him to, she knew he needed it just as much as he needed her. And it was her giving it to him, not him seducing it away, not him taking it. And her soft finger tips were running through his hair the way his mother used to do. She placed one finger of the other hand in his mouth and began playing with his canine tooth until it was sharp enough to cut her finger.

After tasting that little drop of her blood, he wanted more. Not thinking, he pulled away, and bit deeply into her, not hurting her, but getting as much blood as possible.

Of course, not before saying that he loved her.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonnie slowly woke up the next morning, the light streaming in the thin see-through curtains over the balcony and windows was unusually bright. She stretched lazily, feeling that all her muscles moved a little smoother then she was used to. She sat up, and felt a small pain on the left side of her neck, reaching up to rub the pain away she touched two small lumpy things on her neck. It hurt more to touch it, so she forgot about that, but touching them made memories of last night's date come back.

She looked at her bed, and found she was alone. Feeling hurt and angry at Damon, she got up to get ready when there was a knock on the door. She didn't want company, she didn't really know how nice she would be, both from the rude way she awoke from such a perfect night and from the bright sun that she wanted to blow out of the sky.

She opened the door and Damon was standing there with a tray of food in his hands, smiling down at her. "I thought you would be hungry when you woke up, so I went down stairs to fix you something before the others woke up and found that I had not ended my night at midnight like planned." He grinned down at her loose bathrobe on, covering the important parts, but not really leaving much for the imagination.

She pulled it closer, and smiled evilly up at him. "No more fun for you, Sir." She said, taking the tray and closing the door in his face.

She giggled as he began to talk to her in her mind, trying his best to talk her into opening the door. But she was already strong enough to resist his best efforts. 'Is this how you treat all your lovers?' he asked, laughing. 'I would hope not, you won't have many if so.' He sent her a smile and began caressing her mind. 'Let me back in, you know you want to.'

She giggled and answered childishly, 'Not now, I'm not rested yet.'

There was a silence outside for a few minutes, and she began to think he'd left her alone. Sitting on her bed she began to eat hungrily what he'd fixed. Or what the maids in the kitchen had fixed actually, since Stefan had been told off for his little trick. Then a Crow landed on her balcony, looking her up and down as she finished her breakfast. She smiled at it as she drank her orange juice and watched as it transformed itself back into the handsome Damon, who walked up to her and gave her a soft kiss.

"So I take it, that I won. Unless you did this with the rest of my competition, which I doubt since Stefan belongs to Elena, and Matt and Scott are yet to be seen."

"Scott's missing?" she asked, looking up at him ignoring the statement from before. She knew Matt was gone, he'd been gone for about four days now, she thought maybe he was just hiding till she picked (the coward), but Scott too?

"Yes, I heard them late last night, they said he didn't come out yesterday for anything, and when they went into his room to get him out for dinner he wasn't there." He sat down beside her. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll show up at least before you leave, maybe even at the Ball, maybe they're just scared to show up since they know how suave I am." He grinned down at her, trying to make her feel better.

And it worked, she giggled a little and hit him. "Now, you have to leave and let me evaluate who it is I would want to be stuck with for the rest of my short little life."

"As you wish My Lady. May I suggest the tall Italian man?" he smiled at her.

"Of course you may! I was thinking of Stefan as we spoke!" she grinned when he frowned.

"Maybe I should stay, and inform you of which Italian man is better." He grinned and leaned over her predatorily. She was tempted to let him, his eyes glittered playfully and she wasn't sure how much longer the playful Damon would stay around.

But rules were rules.

"Not if you wanna marry me you won't." she said, sticking her tongue out at him. "Leave, or I'll call the guards."

"Oh, so you're going to be that way huh?" he asked, tipping down and giving her a soft kiss that left her soul on fire. "Fine, I shall see you at the Ball, M'lady." He told her, going out the opposite way he had come in.

*~~*~~*

Later that night, she skipped Lunch and was out walking in the gardens all day. It was big, but not easy to get lost in since the pond was in the middle and the castle was tall enough to light her way home. She liked being out here and being able to think. She let her mind wander to the dates, and which parts she liked most.

She liked that Matt had been the first with the 'breakfast in bed' thing, that was sweet of him even if he was a horrible human male. But she also liked the dinner under the stars Stefan had done, especially since he'd cooked dinner himself. That made it more special, but then again if she chose Stefan Elena might hate her or do something horrible to her. Even though everyone knew it was only a game.

Ryan had been totally boring, he was definitely out. He thought she would like to watch him hunt! She laughed at the expression that must have been on her face the whole day. And Scott was nice enough to let her do some one on one games with him, even let her help set them up and set up the rules. Then he let her win all the games! But Damon was by far the best date, the whole day had been fun, all the way into the night.

But so had Scott's date, and Scott was a better match.

She was stumped, and as she looked up into the sky she finally noticed that it was getting darker. She went and sat by the pond again, and pulled her diary out to write in it.  
_  
Dear Diary,_

__

The time draws closer. I must pick the one I want to become my husband soon, but I'm stuck on which I should pick, Sir Brian was a total ditz. I did not like watching him kill innocent little animals in the forest that day, and Sir Matthew only wanted to play in the game room. He acted so poor about it. Sir Stephan Swartz was all right. But it is this Damon Salvatore (I found out today) that I like most.

She looked back at what she'd written. 'Who is Sir Stephan Swartz?' she though, marking through what was written. Then she rewrote it so that it was her own. It was halfway through when she looked up to reread her paragraph.

He is very bad, I can tell this from the way he talks and walks and acts around the guards or servants. But he treats me like I am already a Queen. I am beginning to wonder if this is just to get into the role of my King, or if he is really in love with me. I believe with my heart that he is, but my mind will not let my heart speak for the both of them.

Bonnie frowned, where was all this coming from? Then she thought about Angel and saw that her hand had written more. She remembered a stair way close to her room, going up to what they kept as the attic of the castle, they weren't alowed up in that room because it had some very old things there, but they said they didn't lock it up because they didn't have any locks.

_Maybe they'd kept some things from Princess Angel in there that she could use to help figure out everything that was going on.  
_

Later that night when everyone else was asleep she crept out of her room and found the stairway to the attic-tower. It was dark along the hallway though, with only a few measly candles to light her way, and she didn't know if she should light her candle yet or not, afraid it might wake up the others.

When she go there though, she lit one and went up the stairs slowly, alert to any sounds the stairs might make. The stairs didn't creak because they weren't made of wood, which was good, she didn't want to alert anyone. She got up there, and found the door was unlocked, and slightly ajar.

She didn't know if someone was already up there or not, so she went on in, taking the risk of being caught.

But no one was there, and as she looked around, her candle lit up old paintings and boxes of papers and other such items like dresses and dolls. In one corner there was an old bed, that still looked sleep. She looked at all the pictures one by one, and found that most resembled her in some way. She figured that they were of Princess Angel.

Then she went over to some boxes, and went through some of the papers, careful to set down the candle on something nonflammable so she wouldn't ruin anything. They were mostly Taxes passed on the towns around the castle and death warrants out for the wanted. There were death certificates, very few of those though. The King at that time must have been merciful.

She looked through the books, hoping that maybe Angel kept a journal like she does now. The books were of the past Kings and their lands they'd conquered. And of the many Queens of others, she noticed that one of the queens had been mentioned before, in the other folder. She wondered who she was to be important enough to be down twice somewhere.

Then she found one book that interested her.

It read: "My daughter wants to choose her own husband, so I shall go out and find all that fit my strict rules for it to even try to court her. Hopefully, I will find out that I will not have to change over, but if so it does not matter. We tried that with my last queen, and she didn't make it. A pity, she was rare for these days. Strong in the body, and soft in the heart..."

"Change over?" Bonnie asked herself aloud. "What does he mean?" she went on looking through the books. Another caught her attention, it looked different, and had an angel on it.

When she opened it, she found out it was Angels Journal, just what she wanted.

It read:

_Dear Diary, I am frightened. I must pick who it is I want to marry for tomorrow. The one I want is not human, and when my father finds out he may not like it, but then again maybe he will. He wants me to rule the world, and I do not want to. We fight on this all the time. But I cannot help it, I wish the people of the world to be free, and not have to listen to me give them orders I do not believe in._

__

I also fear that this may be my last entry. I have a feeling something will happen at the ball, and I will cease to live on this earth. But if I die, I will die happy, regardless of anything that happens.

I know who it is I love, Damon Salvatore. He told my father his name was Damien Smith. It is all right though, because he said that he would take me away from my father and his horrible rules after the wedding. I cannot tell anyone else, so please don't let yourself be found and read.

Bonnie smiled, so Damon was right.

She found some paper near the bottom of the Box, along with the Princess's death certificate and some school papers from her tutors, and looked at it. It was a wanted sign, most likely misplaced from a hurry, or a copy of one, it was faded very badly. The paper said there was a search out for a Brian Salator. Wanted for killing the Princess?

That wasn't right. This was a joke piece of paper, it had to be, Damon said that they'd killed whoever killed Angel, the night that she'd been killed. Besides, why would he kill her? She didn't do anything to him, right? And people in those days weren't like that.

She put everything up a little happier knowing more, but looking at the pictures she had more scenes flash through her mind.

She was afraid of the ball as well, she had the same feeling she wouldn't live though it.

*~~*~~*

Damon was out walking around the woods, looking for something to snack on. He was starved, and he didn't want to nibble on Bonnie's friends, mainly because it was to intimate for his liking, now that he was admitting to falling in love with her. Besides he didn't want anything to go wrong with this game they were playing, and they seemed too happy for his taste. His heart put through pain that he'd never felt before took any thought he might have had at an easy meal.

On one hand, he wanted to be true and faithful to his Angel. She'd brought out the good side to him that everyone said was there, but that even he couldn't see at times. She was everything he could have wanted, ever, in a girl. She was strong willed and full of life.

Bonnie though... Bonnie was his light in the darkness that had followed him after Angel's deaths. All of them haunted him more and more, and with Bonnie he could forget about them, he could push away the pain and enjoy his long life once more.

He couldn't forget about Angel though.

He only had to stay till tomorrow, then he'd find out if he was good enough to become her King again. He smiled sadly as he corrected himself. Or for the first time, since she wasn't Angel, and he'd never become her King after she'd chosen him.

He stopped and looked up to the stars, the pain centered in his heart needing an outlet somewhere. 'Please forgive me Angel.' he thought to the stars above. 'But I cannot help it, this hole in my heart is so big, and I can't seem to find you in time. Where ever you are, I hope that you are happy.' He thought to the sky, hoping that she got it.

*~~*~~*

The next day Bonnie woke up late, feeling under rested because she hadn't gone to bed till very late in the evening. The moon to write by and to walk home with she'd been surprised to find that everyone else was long asleep.

After she'd showered and dressed into a comfortable dress, not wanting to go through to much trouble that day, she went out to her balcony. It was a beautiful sight, and she was happy they'd given her a room with a balcony, it over looked the big pond near the front of the Castle, though it was to the right when she came in it was slightly to her left now, and the forest full of tall trees that hid her home away from home. In the mornings it always looked peaceful, no one was around until late in the evening when the sun dipped below the ocean that lay beyond the trees.

She looked down to the pond, wanting to check out her 'royal kingdom' one last time before the Ball, the feeling of dread still with her, and saw something whitish floating on the surface. The thought it was some kind of Bird or maybe a boat crossed her mind. So she found some Binoculars to look closer at it, wondering if maybe the place had beautiful swans as well.

It was white, but with dark spots on and around it. It looked like it had red on its head, cloth around it like a dress of some sort and the water was darker around the middle where it was floating then around the edges of the pond. Bonnie soon figured out what it was, and felt her heart stop painfully as she realized what had been happening at home was happening here.

She started screaming.

* * *

**:D I would take that Italian man :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Bottom of Form

"So Joe-Anne is dead?" Lisa asked from her seat in the living room.

"I saw her myself. Unless she's good at the dead-mans-float she's gone." Bonnie said harshly, regretting it the second her friend's eyes took on a hurt look. She couldn't help it though, she simply wanted to curl up and hide from everything horrible that happened. "Oh god I can't believe this. Not again!" Bonnie started crying softly to her herself again. She could handle something's, but not when the same thing kept happening where ever she went.

"Again?" Lisa asked, looking at her funnily.

"It's a long story." Meredith said, hugging Bonnie tight to control her own tears. "It's OK BonBon, they said that she didn't go through any pain before she died."

"But she died because of me!" she cried out. "The note said that next time he'd get the 'Princess to be if she chose wrongly again'. What kind of sick person would do this!?" her sadness had gone away now, replaced with anger.

"They said there were four little marks on her neck, two on either side. And another Maid had been found later, only she was under the water, so they think she'd been there longer." Elena said softly, hiding in Stefan's arms. "Whoever it is, it's here with us. Any of us could be next."

She watched her friends closely. Elena and Stefan merely looked weary, as if they had expected it but hoped against it. Meredith looked upset, Joe-Anne had been a close friend for the time that they'd known the girl, but was still off in her own world. Damon was yet ot be seen, and she knew that the others doubted his innocence, but she knew he wouldn't do that. Matt and Scott were still missing, but she had the feeling they would turn up soon.

"I'm going to my room." Bonnie said tiredly, giving up on trying to stay awake. This whole trip was turning out to be a very bad idea. "If you need me I'll be there."

"Be careful." Stefan and Elena said in unison, followed by Meredith's, "Ditto from me."

She went upstairs, and to her room which was near the end of one hall. She was tired almost to the point of exhaustion. She'd stayed out late the night before, and wanted to sleep in late, but needed to think a little more on the matter of Husbands.

She was surprised when Ryan came to her. She didn't see much of him, so she thought that maybe he was shy. But he smiled warmly and walked beside her.

"Are you all right My Lady?" he asked softly, his accent coming to her clearly, more pronounced then either brother. "I heard she was a friend, if you need a shoulder to cry upon, I am here for you."

She smiled at him, at least he was considerate. "Thank you, but I am just tired now. I'm going to bed. I'll see you for dinner." She opened the door to her room, and started to close it when he stopped her.

"I hope you are not scared, that note may not have been for you. Or the rose." He said. Then turned and walked off at her angry glare. How would he know? She was the play princess after all, and the last died at the ball she was about to attend, what was to stop who ever disliked this castle to stop with her friend?

Again she wondered how he knew that she'd gotten a rose with the poorly written love letter on her friend's body.

*~~*~~*

Damon had found out, after he awoke around noon, about what had happened in the pond from his brother. Not sticking around for details he had went straight to Bonnie's room only to find her asleep in her bed. Relief flooded through him as he watched her pale chest rise and fall as she breathed.

All he'd heard was that two red haired girls were found in the large pond this morning. His heart had sunken below the earth then as he thought about one of the girls being his Bonnie. If he'd lost her this early like he'd lost his Angel, he'd never feel again, he would be completely empty inside. He knew this as well as he knew his name and his body.

He went downstairs to talk with Stefan and her friends about this, to figure out more, and how the girls were related to Bonnie, when he heard a scream cut short.

Instinct took over him and he hurried down stairs. It hadn't been very long or loud enough to get anyone's attention, but his hearing was more sensitive than most mortals, so he heard it and could practically hear the hand that slapped over the persons mouth.

He got to the large living room to find that Stefan was holding a squirming Lisa with one hand over her mouth, the other around her waist to keep her where she was.

"Now, if I let go, will you not scream?" he asked, a grim look on his face. "I have a headache now thank you." He told her as she nodded, eyes wider then they should have been.

Damon couldn't help the laughter bubbling up inside him. Stefan was forever trying to unite the world of the dead and the world of the living. Always trying to fine more ways to prevent himself from turning into everything Damon loved.

"What are you up to now, little brother?" He asked, sitting beside Lisa with a smile. She looked up at him in wonder, no one saw a lot of him, but she knew he was one of the people after Bonnie's heart.

"She wanted to know why Bonnie had freaked earlier, and after talking it over with Elena and Meredith, we decided to show her why." He said, and Damon could see that his fangs were slowly retracting.

"Poor dear, too much?" he asked, smiling wickedly at her. "Don't worry, he won't bite." He patted Stefan on the head like a puppy. She smiled a little at the joke while Stefan gave him a death glare.

"I take it your one too? You are brothers right?" she asked. As an answer he let his fangs dip down, and he licked his lips hungrily.

"True, but unlike my little brother, I do bite." He said, letting them retract. "In fact, I had a nice meal a few nights ago, I just hope I didn't go overboard." he sighed contently, letting that sentence float in the air as they slowly realized what he meant. He could see Elena immediately going on the defense, but he cut it softly, finding that the truth of the matter actually sounded bad, even to him. "I can't remember much, which is a change."

"You didn't do this did you?" Meredith asked, looking at him funnily, suspicion clear in her voice. He knew she was thinking of the other two girls.

"Of course not, why would I need to bite one person twice, and in two different spots at that? No my dear, I am talking about someone else." He smiled as he felt at least the memory of how it tasted, and felt to him to taste her sweet blood. He would want more, but later when his own was out of her system.

"You're talking about Bonnie, aren't you?" Stefan asked, though it came out more of a comment. Meredith and Lisa looked sick, and Elena looked worried.

"How much did you exchange with her. I went though enough with you, she doesn't need to go through it too." Elena said, receiving a questioning glance from Lisa.

"I told you before, I don't remember." he told his sister-in-law. "I don't know about you, but I'm a little stressed. And I'm speaking truthfully, OK? When I can't remember something, which rarely happens I tell you that now, I can't think of much else. But I think I may have gone overboard." He smiled a little as more of the memories came to him, mixing with the memories of his one night with his Angel.

His smile turned a little pained, and Stefan caught it before he could hide it. "Why are you here Damon? Last time you talked to Bonnie before coming here you pissed her off, and now you are among her favorite Princes." Stefan asked.

"Let's just say that you, little brother, don't know everything about me the way you think you do." He said, closing his eyes against the glare of the sun. He truly didn't want to get into a conversation about Angel, but he was feeling very scared today. Tonight was the ball, and it was then that everything he was feeling would be put to the test.

In other words, he thought, Bonnie would either live or die after tonight.

"Well I know that you're still after all the girls. Can't you stick with one girl?" he asked, sending a glare at Damon.

"I have stuck with one girl," he told the younger vampire, letting the aggravation into his voice. "I almost never use the others as a food source. Can I help it if they like me better then you?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Who?" Stefan asked, his eyes sparkling in interest.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He said, getting up. This was tiresome, and he wanted to walk around for some reason. Maybe find some food.

"Who, Damon. Prince of all Darkness. Who have you ever stuck to long enough to love?" Stefan asked, standing up and stepping in front of him. He looked at his little brother, wondering whether to tell him or not. Then thought, 'What the hell, might as well.'

"Princess Angel." He said quietly, then walked away from the stunned faces he knew followed him out of the room.

*~~*~~*

He walked up to Bonnie's room and found her still asleep in her bed. Wanting to spend some time with her, a sleep or awake, he crept over to her and sat to watch her. The soft rise and fall of her chest, the look of peace on her face, the soft smile she had spreading across her face. She looked like an Angel sent from above. When he thought about her actually wanting to be with him, wanting to even be near him, he felt as if he'd been blessed.

And when he thought of anyone turning her into what he was, of anyone hurting her in any way, his heart hurt.

She was to pure to become like him. To sensitive to some of the worlds horrible actions and people and ideas to ever truly become his own Princess of Darkness. But how much he wanted her to be his. Just watching her he felt so much love for her, more then he'd ever felt before. He knew that if need be he'd bleed out all his blood into a river for her, if it gave her another day to live happily, and see all the good of the world.

He sighed sadly, already knowing that nothing would work out for him. It usually never did. He watched her a moment longer before her face clouded over, her eyes shutting tightly. Her breathing slowed to a point that he could scarcely hear or see it. He started to wake her up, knowing that it was another bad dream, when she sat bolt upright and screamed.

*~~*~~*

She'd had the dream again, but this time, from the new information, she saw a flash of Ryan and a flash of Damon. All before falling helplessly to the floor in pain, the source of her pain being around her heart. This time she felt like she could feel herself dying, feel her heart slowly pumping the last of her blood out of her system, her not being able to breathe or move.

She finally sat up and opened her eyes, screaming as loud as she could. Almost immediately she found arms around her, very comforting arms that were holding her tightly. She felt her heart slow down and not pump out her blood. She was breathing and that was slowing as well. She felt that someone would soon be here other than her and Damon.

She knew it was Damon who was holding her, he held his shield around her because hers had fallen in crumbles around her as she finally woke from the horrible dream. She felt herself begin to tremble in fear, weary of a day that had barely begun.

"Maybe we should cancel the Ball?" he asked softly in her ear. He was stroking her hair and it had a very calming effect on her. "And you could just have us stand in front of you and you tell us. Your dreams seem to be getting worse."

"No. The Ball is tonight, and I really wanna have it. Maybe it'll get my mind off of everything." She said, smiling up at him.

There was a knock on the door, and then it opened revealing Stefan and Ryan. "Is everything OK?" Stefan asked.

"Are you all right Princess?" Ryan asked, in unison with Stefan. She grimaced at his always calling her Princess instead of Bonnie. Just about everyone else called her Bonnie, or Princess Bonnie.

"I'm fine." She said, and put on her best smile. She could see Ryan giving Damon dirty looks, and could feel his confusion about something. "Just a bad dream."

"Again?" Stefan asked, Ryan looked funnily at her, but hide it quickly.

"Yea. Maybe after tonight it'll be over." She said, smiling. "Besides, it's the last Ball for the rest of the trip." She said, getting up and slipping into the bathroom for some water.

"All right then, I guess I'll go. Ryan? Damon? Leave her to get dressed?" Stefan asked.

"Sure." They said, staring at each other.


	18. Chapter 18

As it got dark outside Bonnie had the feeling that this would be her last night alive. But she brushed it away as she helped Lisa and Meredith fix up Elena. After what had happened between the girls they banded together for their own sanity.

Lisa had sworn to not reveal anything she knew to anyone that would hurt them, promising not to reveal Elena to anyone from Fells Church for obvious reasons. Elena worried about Bonnie, having found out about Damon's date with her earlier that day, as was Meredith, but in a more distracted way. Meredith was with them more and more, thankfully. Whatever had been bothering the dark haired girl was finally making its way out of her system.

Unfortunately for Bonnie it wasn't as easy. Her dreams were of her own death, and though she'd faced it before, she'd never felt this sure of her own destruction.

"So two of the five Princes' are missing?" Meredith asked, pulling a curl out of her bun and letting it fall down into her eyes.

"Yea and we can't find them anywhere. I hope they'll turn up at the Ball." She said, smiling as she got up. She worried about Matt and Scott, hoping against hope that they weren't in the dungeons below rotting away for some reason or another.

"Now, we're all ready," Elena said, smiling warmly at the other girls. "Shall we join the ball downstairs?"

"Yes, we shall." Bonnie said, laughing. It felt like High School... To a point.

Elena was first, her soft blue dress not showing every curve imaginable, but close enough to make her look like her own type of Princess, flaring out like a proper dress of that time period. Then went Meredith, her white dress just to her ankles making her look very sophisticated. Then Lisa, who was supposed to be Damon's guard but having had orders to escort Bonnie down, was with the girls.

Bonnie followed in her black dress that looked gothic. The same dress she wore in her dream, but she thought she would look to beautiful for all the guys if she wore it. She needed to drive someone crazy since she was going insane as it was. And as it was, why not tempt fate just that little bit more. If she was going to die tonight, then why not in the same way as before?

Down stairs it was brightly lit and very colorful, despite the only light being candles. And they had a modern radio playing instead of the orchestra, to give it a more normal feel. She was immediately swept off by Ryan. And he was smiling oddly at her.

Most of the guys were dancing with some of the girls, she could see Elena and Meredith had already been swept away by someone. This was the one Ball were the maids had to be maids, they couldn't dance unless asked too and had to serve food and such. The guards couldn't dance period, they had to stand at their point and watch and make sure nothing bad happened.

Then Stefan got her at a slow song, she felt a little weird in his arms though. She definitely felt weird about the dirty looks Elena was giving her. She was worried Elena actually thought she liked Stefan. And he seemed to sense her worry, and looked at Elena. 'Don't mind her, she can't help it.' He said, rather conceitedly.

She knew that this was the night they would try to get extra points with her, but she was tired of it already. All the guys, even the ones who weren't Princes in the game, were flirting unashamed with her. And she didn't like all the attention, she just wanted to grab Damon and skip the whole thing.

She smiled at the thought. He really cared about her, she liked it. She knew he was very ruthless, but also very sensitive. But she was worried about how much they had traded that one night. She hoped it wasn't too much, she really had a bad feeling about tonight. She knew something would happen, but she didn't know what.

As she danced with Damon his arms felt extra tight around her, Stefan and Meredith slowly circling them as they danced, giving them room as if they had already been named King and Queen. She looked up to Damon with a faint smile, and felt an emotion from him she'd never felt before.

Fear.

Damon was afraid, of tonight, for her safety, and of being alone. She held him extra tight, letting their walls merge and her comfort seep into him. She knew it probably wouldn't help, but she tried anyway, she didn't want him to not have fun on this great night.

She danced with a few other people, and was on her third dance with Damon when her 'father' went up to call everyone to silence. She was standing in the middle of a circle of friends, and she felt trapped for the first time. This was very unnerving and scary to her, her dream flashing through her mind nearly sending her into panic mode. She looked around like a trapped animal.

She heard a voice in the back of her mind, it said 'I love you Angel.' At first she thought it was Damon, but it didn't sound like him. She looked around with her mind, to find another vampire, but she couldn't seem to find one, other than a few weird presence's around the room.

She was breathing rapidly, and she could have sworn that everyone could hear her heartbeat. It was rushing her blood through her system quickly and she could hear it hammering against her ribs as her 'Father began to speak. But when she saw Damon and felt his mind brushing hers softly she began to calm down slowly.

"And all the Princes get into place in the circle." The King was saying, breaking into her thoughts. And they did, Damon facing the King like last time, and Ryan in front of the King facing Damon. And Stefan standing there on the side.

"Now, sweetheart. Pick out which one you want." He said, making more memories flash through her mind. "I know two aren't here, if you want one of them then we'll hold off the ceremonies." he explained, obviously making up spur of the moment since he had everyone's attention.

She saw her dreams again, only very clearly every detail.

She was in the center though when she saw it. Her eyes widened and she couldn't keep her fear out of every move she made as she backed up near Damon and Stefan. She felt their surprise, and most of the other peoples surprise as well, and she didn't care. She finally saw what it was her dreams were telling her, they were a warning about this Ryan guy.

She kept her eyes on Ryan though, he was the one that kept killing her in her dreams. She saw it now. And it was too late to change it, because he had her exactly where he'd had her in her dreams, and she was to afraid to move back any farther than she was.

She was still too far away from Damon and Stefan, and too close to Ryan for her own safety, but it didn't matter, he had her.

He began to smile slowly, and whispered 'I knew you would remember soon.' into her mind. So he was the other voice, she thought, oddly calm.

He then pulled out a very sharp knife, a dagger to be exact, she thought numbly, watching it glitter off the fire light in the room. It looked very old, like the one Stefan had had in his room once upon a time. And she was pretty sure he knew exactly how to handle it.

Everyone saw it and it was only a split second before they all began screaming. The guards rushing people out, maids helping the ladies get out quickly with their high heels only hit her mind from a distance. They knew this wasn't part of the game, and they all began leaving as quickly as possible, up to their rooms, outside, anywhere but there.

Except Her and her friends. She even found Lisa standing close to her in a fighting stance. Ryan didn't seem to notice her, and strolled lazily up to Bonnie to talk. The others knew better then to tempt a crazy person like him, they stayed back, watching for a way to get in.

"Princess Angel, what a pleasure it is to finally meet you again." he said much too nicely. "It's been an awful long time."

"Back off Buster." Lisa said, stepping in front of a non moving Bonnie.

Ryan picked her up with one hand and threw her across the room. She landed in the refreshments, breaking two tables and spilling punch and cookies all over herself. Bonnie saw one of the shadows move behind him slightly, but when she looked closer she didn't see anything. She dismissed it as her attention went back to Ryan.

Soon most of the people were out. She was still dangerously close to the middle, but she didn't move. She wasn't afraid for once, all she could think was that she would die tonight, and she didn't get upset. She sent warnings to Damon and Stefan to stay back while she faced him, and felt Damon begin to get upset, but forced it out of her mind to focus on Ryan.

Hopefully she would get to worry about him later.

"So you remember me after all." he said, smiling and playing with the dagger. "I was beginning to worry about that."

"Yes." she said quietly. "You're the person who keeps killing me in my dreams." She said, feeling the shock emanate from her friends, and the three unknown presences' in the room. She couldn't find them, so she assumed they were on the wrong side.

"No." he said smiling. "My dear, Princess Angel, do you not remember that that is you?" he asked.

She looked at him funnily, not knowing what he was talking about. "I'm not Princess Angel, she died about four hundred years ago." She said, parts of her brain arguing different.

"Are you sure about that? Because you do seem to look an awful lot like her, even Damon here seems to notice it." He said with a smirk. She could feel Damon's emotions because of the blood they'd shared, and she couldn't sort through them, there were too many of them.

"How can I be her when she's dead?" Bonnie asked, making him sound like he was a retard. But slowly they made sense, all her dreams and flashes of memories.

The dreams of her dying in Damon's arms. The flashes of her with the mystery men became clearer, she could see her dates with the men as if they'd just happened. Her looking like the pictures of the real princess, and the funny looks she got when she was first here from the hosts.

She felt her mind explode slowly with all the flashes from all the lives and all that had happened in each one. She could feel the pain of each life as if she were feeling it now, realizing who was her one and only too late. Wanting to tell him each time that she remembered him, and that she loved him like before, but dying before she got it out, before he could get to her. Then promising herself that next time she'd remember sooner, and get to him faster.

She felt her eyes widen and she stepped back again. "Oh god." She whispered after a few minutes. "She's my first form."

*~~*~~*

Damon's mind erupted in memories and in emotions that he'd kept bottled up since she first left him to wander this lonely planet alone until she came back to make his life full once more.

She was his Angel, it was no wonder he felt so attracted to her, she was everything he'd loved when he first met her, and more. And now all he could do was watch her talk with this creep. But he looked so familiar.

"Brian." He said coldly, causing everyone behind him to look at him.

"And of course Mr. Salvatore, so nice to see you again. How have you been holding up since we last met?" Brian asked as if they'd been friends forever.

"Better than you're going to be if you don't leave." He said, knowing very well that his voice sounded very deadly, very calm, and very angry. He saw it now, he couldn't believe he'd been so slow to miss it, and look over it. He had to stop him this time, he wouldn't take his Angel away from him again, not when he finally got her to say the words he wanted to hear her say again on her own free will.

"Awe, you're no fun." He said smiling. "I just came to get my Angel back. You know that we belong together. We were to be married before she decided to choose her own husband." He said, his eyes flickering over Bonnie.

Damon was too angry for words, he had the nerve to check her out like he was and in front of him at that. He was about to speak his mind and rip off this guys neck when Bonnie spoke up to answer an unasked question.

"And I wanted to choose my own husband because you were a very dull person to be near. Sir Brian, not all girls like to sit and watch men do what they do." She said with authority ringing clearly. "Some actually like to help them, or maybe go against them in whatever it is." She said, still facing him, but her voice was very tight with barely leashed anger towards him. Before he could say anything else she added, "We are not the weaker ones."

"Fine, you can be the stronger sex, I don't care. What I do care about is if you remember the person you gave your heart to that one night. The night I finally told you my real name?" he asked, confusing her once more.

"I was the one who did that!" Damon snarled.

"Let her remember!" Brian yelled. "It's Her memory, let her tell us who it was she cares most about. Let the Centuries of pain come back, let her remember why you killed her and why I loved her!" he called out.

*~~*~~*

And she was remembering. She saw her and a dark figure beside a tree, about to embrace in a kiss. Even as she looked on she saw the figure taking on a form and a face. When she recognized who it was she felt her heart all but burst with joy.

"And as you got closer I could see your dark eyes." She said softly, staring at nothing, going on even though everyone was looking at her as if she'd grown another head. But Damon and Brian were looking at her like she held all of the world's answers in the palm of her hand. "Your hair fell into your eyes and your lips parted. You looked so young and vulnerable and so incredibly sexy. Then you whispered…" she trailed off feeling the warmth of his breath on her lips again as he breathed his name on them before kissing them so softly she thought she would melt in his arms.

"Brian Salator." He said proudly. Stepping forward to hold her. But she didn't hear him, she was in her own world with the guy that she loved then and now. The only person worthy of her love, the way she saw it in her eyes.

"Damon Salvatore." She said barely above a whisper.

* * *

**Thank you soo much for the awesome reviews! **

**Im glad that you love the story so far, Im soo **

**thrilled! :D I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Reviewwww dearrss!**


	19. Chapter 19

Bottom of Form

She remembered!

And it really was her!

He hadn't broken his promise after all, Damon was soaring high above everyone. He never felt so much love flowing to him in his whole life. He wanted to jump up and down like the football players did after winning an important game. He wanted to pick her up and run off with her and never look back. To hold her close and keep her safe for ever more.

And then it all came crashing down again.

Brian stepped forward and hit Bonnie very hard in the chest with his fist. Damon was so angry he started forward, everyone around him scared to their spot, already too late as he realized he was too late. She was thrown back hard, she seemed to almost collapse from the hit. His fist had an unusual shine to it.

He could see it all happening again, scene for scene. The horrible memory of it all was coming back and he felt like he was about break apart from the pain it brought with it. All the deaths in the world he'd caused didn't hurt him as much as the one he witnessed so many years ago. Though the little things helped, hating his brother and hunting him helped ease it more, it kept his mind off the loneliness of his life without his Angel from above.

And as she slowly turned around he saw it was all coming true again. The nightmares that he'd fought for centuries after it happened, the very ones he tried endlessly to remove from his mind and his heart were coming back to him, and the guilt that he couldn't stop him was all coming back again. The shame in not being able to change her, or do anything to save her and for being part of the reason she died hit him all at once as his heart broke into pieces.

The dagger was deep in her, only the handle staying out to show him his failure. The blood was slow in coming, but when he removed it, it would gush out, and he would remove it because he couldn't let her stay in the pain she was in, he had to end it for her. It cut a hole into her dress, and the blood was slowly making it a reddish color, lighter then the black of the cloth.

The invisible, but very painful, knife was being twisted over and over in his own heart, he couldn't take this again, he couldn't watch as she died before him once more, but he couldn't look away either. His eyes were on her as she lifted her hands to the dagger as if uncertain it were real.

Then she looked up into his eyes, and began to fall. He ran then, finally removed of his paralysis, and caught her, holding her closely to him, not believing it was really happening again. Then he pulled out the knife and dropped it aside while she tried to talk to him.

'I'm so sorry.' She whispered finally with her mind. 'I wanted so much to be with you this time. This hurts more and more each time it happens.' She began to cry, sobs that shook her whole body, causing more of her life to leak from her.

He felt horrible, she had no reason to feel bad, or feel the hurt. He pulled his walls around her and blocked out all the pain that he could, finding that her face relaxed a little.

Then she began to convulse. "I love you Damon." She whispered aloud. Putting her hand up to his cheek feeling the wet tears as they fell. Her hand was cooling and he could feel it and it didn't help anything but turn the knife in his heart once more.

"I love you, too, Bonnie." He whispered, barely talking around the lump in his throat, not caring that the others were watching him. She was his Angel, but he loved her as Bonnie, not Angel. He watched as she closed her eyes softly, looking at least a little peaceful. And soon he felt her mind shut down and found that her heart wasn't pumping the blood anymore. Most of it was on his clothes or on the floor in a puddle around their two bodies.

He could feel the others clear unhappiness about what had happened, and the little spark of hope that she was still alive through the fear that she wasn't. 'She's dead.' He told them telepathically, not caring who else heard it, not caring about the one feeling of curiosity from someone. She'd left him again, and he was alone. This time, nothing could take away the hurt in his heart.

First Stefan took Katherine from him, then Elena, then this guy who's been haunting him for as long as his Angel had lived or been reborn took away Bonnie.

That was when he snapped. Nothing mattered, and he didn't care anymore. He was too far gone to even think clearly. To feel any emotion that he'd ever found while with Bonnie. To put it simply in his mind, he just didn't have the strength to care anymore, but he did have the strength to stop it from happening again.

There was only so much one could go through before cracking. He felt it coming, but he couldn't and wouldn't stop it, he looked up at Brian, who was still standing there like the idiot he was. He didn't even have the sense enough to run when he knew that all her friends were going to kill him over what he'd just done.

"She should have said my name." He said simply as Damon laid her body aside, away from the fighting that was about to begin. "And, since I have to wait so long for her to come back, I decided I would have a little company." He said, snapping his fingers. "You should know what it's like to be lonely, Damon." He added, smirking.

From the shadows three figures stepped forward, each bringing back a memory he didn't particularly like. Each had a different air then he normally had before now, each was against him now.

"You turned them into Vampires." He said, staring in disbelief as Matt and Scott came forward, looking very angry and lost. 'So that's why they hadn't been seen' he thought, mystery number one being solved right before his eyes.

"Ah yes, and of course you know this young fellow. The Werewolf, if you may." He snickered as Tyler came forward, half wolf already. "He was easier than the other two to convince, but they believe in me now, thats all that matters." He smiled.

Then he snapped his fingers once more and Matt lunged for Damon. He took care of him quickly, falling backwards and rolling into a backward flip, he grabbed Matt and flipped him backwards. But as he began to get up and face his enemy's again, Scott jumped on him, knocking the breath out of him for the time being. He had a harder time getting him off, but he saw out of the corner of his eye that Lisa was coming over.

He tried to tell her to stay away, he knew how it was when vampires wanted to fight. They wouldn't let anything stop them from killing the other, only death would stop him, and Damon wasn't about to die tonight, even though he felt as though he already had.. He didn't want to see another alibi dead at his feet, another soft pain edging its way into his mind.

"Scott?" she asked softly, touching his shoulder.

He looked up at her funnily, fangs bared and eyes dilated, clearly ready to rip out Damon's heart and drink the blood from it right then and there. That sight should have frightened her away from the start, it would have made any other person run screaming. But she watched him in wonder, her finger tips reaching up to touch his teeth as if he wouldn't hurt her.

And he didn't. He seemed to realize who she was, and his eyes became more normal, the killing light that was in them faded to a soft loving color, gone was the slight silverish-gold glint in his eye. His fangs shrank back and he let go of Damon slowly, body still tense and ready for the fight of his short lived life, still looking at Lisa with the wonder of a child.

Then he realized what he was about to do and looked upset, hurt that he'd been turned into the creature he was. She too looked upset, she had no idea this was real, he knew this because she'd only found out today that he and his brother existed as they did. But he watched as they began to comfort each other. Scott pulled himself off Damon and hid in Lisa's open arms, the football star at the College was now crying the way Damon wished he could.

He looked around for Matt, but Meredith was with him, he seemed to be looking hungrily at her throat, but he saw Stefan watching them carefully, and he decided to go back to the other fight, not worrying about them, knowing his little brother could handle anything that turned up between the two couples.

Tyler jumped at him suddenly, and he easily snapped his neck in mid lunge, not wanting to fight with him anymore, and wanting to rid his life of this creature. He fell to the floor with a loud thud and stopped moving. Still in werewolf form, saliva wetting the fur around his face he began to shift back to human form slowly.

Damon looked up at Brian, who was still smiling despite the fact that he was losing. His hair was in his eyes slightly, and his fangs were down, sharper then he remembered them being. His blood soaked clothes clung to his body, making loose clothing unknown to his worries of losing, and without a thought of how he was going to make it out of this castle alive, lunged at him, Bonnie's limp form forgotten.

The only thought in his mind was 'get rid of the pain'.

He remembered this guy now, remembered each time he killed his Angel. He wouldn't give him the chance to live to do it again. He dove down and bit deeply into his throat. Brian hadn't blocked him properly, and was now fighting like all hell to get him off but it didn't work.

He pulled up sharply, and out came his voice box and part of a few veins began squirting blood and other things from his body. His throat was torn all over, and soon he had trouble breathing, let alone the cries he was trying that sounded more like gurgling noises. Damon knew he was slowly drowning in his own blood, but he also saw that he was healing. He let him suffer as long as he dared before the vampire completely healed, and then decided to end it.

Using large portion of strength he punched the other vampire in the chest, through the muscle and rib bones, and grabbing his heart, ripping it out of his chest cavity. His body pumped out the blood from that spot for a few seconds, while his heart beat in his hand, blood streaming down his arm, then all stopped, and went quiet.

Brian stopped struggling.

Damon smiled in triumph, happy to be rid of this person after so long, but then he remembered about Bonnie and still felt hallow inside. He hadn't gotten rid of the pain in his whole being, it was still there, still threatening to break him into pieces.

Dropping the heart he turned back to Bonnie, and saw that it hadn't been a dream. She was still lying there, in a puddle of her own blood, with all her friends by her. Even his brother looked upset about this, and he hadn't looked too upset about losing Elena that first time. Even though he was about to commit vampire suicide.

He couldn't go back to them. Not after giving them a loss like this, he knew they cared about her almost as much as he did. They couldn't possibly forgive him this time for any of the pain brought to them. Not only was Bonnie gone, but Matt and Scott were undead now. Immortals doomed to live the life of secrecy and loneliness of the dark with his brother and himself.

Stefan seemed to notice he was watching, or maybe he noticed the noise was gone, and looked over at Damon. 'Come over here, we need to help explain things to Matt and Scott, and calm Lisa down.' He said softly in Damon's mind.

Damon shook his head, and turned so he didn't have to look at the picture of everyone around his only love, weeping as if they had lost everything important to them. He couldn't go back because it would kill him to have to see her once more, looking like an Angel sent from God himself to ease the loneliness in his life.

He was about to leave when someone grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him backward. Caught off guard he hit the wall rather hard, and it hurt. When he looked up through the stars he was seeing he couldn't believe his eyes.

Klaus was standing there laughing. "Told you I'd come back, Sport." He said, smiling. "And now that your little red headed witch there is gone, I can finish you and your idiot brother." He threw a look over at Stefan, who had stood up and was in front of the group. His eyes looked quite angry, and his whole body seemed to be tense.

"I didn't let you last time, and I won't let you this time." Damon said, getting up and gathering his strength.

"Ah! But last time you just about did. If it hadn't been for your little friend, laying over there, I would have killed your idiot brother for you." the repeated way he mentioned that Bonnie was dead was hurting him more than the thought of him being killed.

"And I said if anyone kills my brother it will be me, not by some lunatic Vampire." Damon said with all the arrogance he could muster. "You got Bonnie, you're not getting anyone else, I swear it on my life." And he meant it with every ounce of his heart. He didn't like all his brothers' friends, but they helped when need be, so they were his friends too, in some weird way.

Damon lunged at him, his anger finally to great for him to think rationally any longer. As they hit each other, the impact of his speed and his body sent them rolling around. While they were on the ground they were throwing punches and biting at each other, anything to get the other wounded enough to slip up and get killed.

Damon got a few good bites in, and saw that Klaus was bleeding just a little, but even that was good. He himself felt warm spots all over, and knew he was bleeding, he didn't know how badly though.

He threw Klaus off him, and jumped back on him, biting into an arm while trying to get to his throat. He got choked a little, and soon Klaus was back on top. He was getting weak and didn't know how much longer he could hold out.

He saw Stefan looking at something on the floor, and was turning to look at him every few seconds, clearly torn between helping the group and saving Damon's life. Damon silently told him not to come near him. When he looked up at him worriedly he said, 'Consider it my dying wish.' He felt Stefan argue more then he saw, his attention was back on the vampire on him.

And then Stefan stayed back and watched him as he fought for his life with elder vampire.

* * *

**Ahh! :D What do you think is gonna happen!!!??**

**I want you to tell me if theres anything you wanna**

**see a picture of, like a dress or a person, just tell me and Ill**

**post it on my website :) If you guys haven't noticed this**

**story is coming to an end!!! :( Before its done I would like**

**to get to 220 reviewss :D I would appreciate it, cause I know you**

**guys read but sometimes don't review :l But thanks to those who do!! :)**

**Soooo Feel free to REVIEW! Oh p.s. My website is on my profile, if you dont**

**see it tell me and Ill send you a message.**


	20. Chapter 20

She woke up slowly, and sat up even slower from the pain in her whole body. She felt very wet and slightly warm, but soon after sitting up she felt cold. Her hair was damp, and her clothes were stuck to her body. She didn't feel good, and she felt a soft hunger in her body, but ignored it as the situation caught on to her slow working brain.

They were fighting, and the others around her were crying, pain and fear emanating clearly from them. She felt dizzy, and put her hand up to her head to make the room stop spinning. She heard a few gasps but ignored them when she saw that there was another dark haired boy standing and watching the fight, he looked familiar, the dark hair and the way he stood reminded her of the one she loved. When she noticed who was fighting, she got angry.

He looked like he was losing and she didn't like that. She could practically feel the cuts and bruises all over his body, and how weak he was getting from fighting for so long. She felt a soft breeze on her chest and looked down to a very bad scar and torn clothes. She wondered how that happened, but decided to think about it later, after she helped out the dark boy fighting.

She found a dagger next to her, and figured that was how it was done since it had blood on it. She pulled off the metal around it, with not much effort and found a white ash wood knife underneath just a sharp as the metal knife. Just what she expected, but she didn't know why she expected it.

She smiled and got up, checking her muscles. Yes, they still worked fine, a little stiff but that would change in a few minutes. She felt her body tense a little, and she crouched and waited. Waited for them to turn away from her so that she could attack, and waited for her chance to get him before he could get both of them.

She didn't notice the others looking funnily at her, or the strange feelings radiating from them all. She was focused on the fight, and how she would end it once and for all.

*~~*~~*

Damon got thrown off again and this time he was hurt to badly to try and get up. He kept his eyes open though, if he was going to die tonight he would die with all his dignity. He silently prayed that if God ever existed, that he remade him somehow to be with his Angel, but Mortal, so that he could grow old with her and all that good stuff you read about in stories.

Klaus jumped on him, and smiled, fangs bared shinning against the soft light of the room. His eyes were bright with the excitement of the fight and the joy of winning. And his body was relaxing a little from the knowledge that he'll finally get his way.

But his smile faded when he was jerked back.

"Leave… him… alone." A voice said softly, full of deadly force. Damon recognized it, but his mind wasn't working. She was dead, so it was someone else, maybe that crazy Lisa person. Or maybe his brother broke his promise, but even as he thought that his mind registered that the voice was to high to be his brothers.

Klaus didn't stop though. He started to reach behind him to throw the person off. And as soon as the person noticed it, they snapped their hands back roughly. A simple move, but one that needed a lot of force to pull off what happened.

Klaus' head popped off and landed beside him, his body falling off to the side before blood could get on Damons already messy clothes. It stopped moving as soon as it touched ground, and Damon slid out from under the heavy body.

Damon stared in amazement for a couple seconds as the corpse slowly turned into a sac of bones, then into dust, slowly being blown away from the soft breeze from the opened terrace doors. This time he was gone, for good. Nothing could bring him back after that, vampires can't lose thier head and come back. He saw that his undead heart was pushing some blood out, but wasn't paying much attention to it.

He looked up into the brown eyes of his savior, and felt his heart stop. The red curls were darker from the blood, and her beautiful black dress was a mess, ripped at the top, but not so badly that she would be rated R. She looked inhumanly beautiful.

"Bonnie." He said hoarsely.

She fell on him, and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He felt her walls come up around him and her powers engulfing him. He was so mesmerized by the fact that he was actually feeling better, and that she was alive and holding him, that he didn't realize she let go until she giggled.

He looked up deeply into her eyes, feeling her love and comfort pouring into his battered body. "Oh Bonnie. You're here, and your all right." He whispered, feeling his wall break down into crumbles around him again.

"Yea, but I can't remember much of anything." She said softly. And as he looked in her eyes he saw that she did look like a lost child. He wasn't thinking clearly, he knew it, but he didn't care, she was alive and well and here with him and could be with him for as long as he could think.

"Damon…" he heard Stefan coming closer, his voice sounding almost as lost and Bonnie looked. "Um, Bonnie. Are you hungry?" he asked softly, staring into her eyes and probing her mind softly. She looked funnily at him, and the realization hit Damon.

"A little…" she said softly, standing up and reaching down for Damon. Before he could stand up she let go, sniffing the air delicately and slowly turning to Meredith, who was watching her from the saftey of Matts arms.

Stefan took off to his room immediately, he knew what was happening and went to get something to help it, and for that Damon was so grateful, he didn't know if he'd be able to get it in time, he was still to weak from his fight to do much. Damon knew that they had packed a special cooler for his 'midnight snacks' and figured that if he got it soon enough Bonnie would be all right.

He came back with three bottles, and Damon didn't know why he'd gotten so many until he felt his own hunger come over him. He smiled very gratefully at his younger brother, not caring anymore about hating him or being bad. Only caring about saving Bonnie and keeping her with him.

He held it up to her mouth, and tried to get her to drink some of it. He knew the smell was driving him crazy, but he wouldn't drink anything until he knew she was OK. After a couple minutes she began to drink it, grimacing at the cold blood. He knew how she felt, he disliked cold blood more then feeding from animals. Then she got a second bottle, and she was almost done when she laid down and put her head in his lap. Not asleep, but getting close to being there.

He found her breathing evenly, and he drank from his own so that he'd be able to carry her up to her room. She would need to rest for a while so that she would make it through the change safely. He knew this better then the others.

Damon was happy, finally after so many years of watching others happily together, and after seeing Elena come back for his brother time and time again, he finally got his happiness back, and this time nothing was taking it away from him.

He was whole once more.

* * *

**Aww! I know, short. But! There is one more chapter!!!!!!!!!! Soo, I hope your ready for the last chapter, cause its coming! :D**

**Everybody that reviewed made me change my mind about havening Bonnie die, she was going to, but then all the reviews were**

**like 'no! why did you do that!?' && stuff like that, so I changed it :) Nooww that your done reading this, go and REVIEW!!!! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Bonnie smiled over at Damon, who was talking with the two creators of the game.

"We've held this ever since she died, hoping she would come back to us and become the Queen she had grown up to be. Her father was the one who was going to originally show her vampirism, he was simply hoping that you or the other boys would either be one or accept it easily. He was one, an original who found a love with a human girl, and because he was a vampire he couldn't have his own children but he loved Angel so much, and he was so full of grief after she'd died that he killed himself.

"It was horrible, the entire Kingdom crumbled and soon his villages were captured by surrounding Kingdoms. But he made sure that this castle was to always be fixed, and kept at least semi updated." Anna was saying. "All the young men turned out Vampires, if you didn't know. He wanted his little girl to become immortal so she could one day rule the entire world." The woman said smiling sadly. "He wanted his sweet daughter to rule, because he could see other people ruling and doing a very poor job of it, and as you can see the world is a mess."

"We were the Kings closest friends, and very trusted. And so that his dream would become true one day, or at least have a chance at coming true, we became immortals so that we could look for her until we found her." Charles said. "You are welcome here, this is your home Princess Angel." He said.

"Do you want to stay here Damon?" she asked. She didn't care either way about it, she just wanted to be with Damon. And after everything they'd been through they were going to be together come heaven or hell.

"If you want to." he told her, smiling and looping his arms around her. "But if you think you might miss your family and friends to much then we could go back."

She looked around. Meredith was in Matts arms, who was looking more and more comfortable with what he was now. She remembered when Meredith told her how Matt found out. Staring at her neck like a hungry wolf, but when he'd realized what he was staring at he'd practically thrown himself into her arms. He was still confused about how it had happened, but coping well.

Elena and Stefan were together like normal, without the evil death glares to Bonnie. Stefan still winked at her or smiled a little to long and she knew he was doing that to make Elena jealous, even Elena knew, but she wished he wouldn't.

Lisa and Scott were a little worse off. Neither knew what had happened and didn't know how to cope with it. Scott being scared to death because he was now one of the Undead, and Lisa being confused because she didn't believe they existed until shortly before her bestfriends were turned into them. But they were slowly getting used to it, and Scott liked hunting this way more then the way his father had tried to teach him back home, from what Lisa had said.

"I guess I would like to stay here. And you all can stay here too. I know this is probably hard, especially on you; Scott and Lisa. I can't say I'm sorry enough to make up for this." She said, feeling that twinge of guilt again at ruining their life.

"I'd like to stay here, my parents would flip if I started leaving the house at midnight and coming back dirty or bloody." Matt said with a nervous laugh.

Meredith squeezed his arms around her like a protective cover. "If Matt stay's I'll stay. There's no way I'm going back and being the only one there to explain everything thats happened." She said. She turned and smiled up at him, and Bonnie guessed that Alaric was long gone now.

"I would like to stay too. I don't really have a home to go back to, and school was beginning to aggravate me." Scott said smiling.

"And I'll stay, you have a lot more explaining to do McCullough." Lisa said with a smile.

"How about you two." Damon asked, looking over at his brother with out the usual hate in his eyes. "You are welcome here as well, unless you prefer to find your own home." He said, the challenge rolling off his lips naturally.

"I guess we could stay here until we get our own place put together." Elena said smiling, her eyes sparkling softly. "We do have a while to get settled, right Stefan?"

"Yes. Then you can throw us a house warming party." They laughed at the old joke.

"So you will all be staying here Princess Angel?" the woman asked, smiling.

"Yes, we'll be staying here." She said, smiling back.

The couple turned and began walking away from the group, warm smiles and happiness radiating from thier souls as they began talking to themselves. Bonnie started to call out to them, to ask to be called Bonnie instead of Angel, but the words fled from her lips on a burst of wind as she watched them slowly disappear into the darkened hallway.

"Did you guys see that?" she whispered softly, the hint of a smile on her lips.

"They did say they became immortal." Damon said quietly, pulling her close. "I just hope they've finally earned thier rest."

Fin.

* * *

**Wow, I hope you guys enjoyed reading **

**as much as I enjoyed reading your reviews**

**and writing the story. I don't think there will be**

**a sequel, I knowww, I'm sorry but I just don't**

** know what to make it about, anywayss I will be **

**writing another VD story, sometime in the next **

**maybe 3 months? But I will post my first chapter for**

**a Harry Potter (Draco/OC) story today, so if you wanna **

**read then go ahead! :) I lovee you guys so much for reading**

**and supporting! For that Damon will give each and everyone**

**of you a BIG hug! :D Love yahhh**


	22. Chapter 22

**SILLY BANDZ FACEBOOK GROUP? WHAT AND OUTRAGE!**

xD Me && My brother made this silly band group on facebook xD justt join for me? ;D Review of you joined! :D

http :/ www . facebook . com / group. php?gid = 124789760877969 (spaced out)

If you can't see the link:

On facebook search 120...124...150. SHIT I NEED MORE SILLY BANDS

* * *

**I LOVE YOU GUYSSSS:D KISSESSS**

**REMEMBER IF YOU JOIN DRACO/EDWARD/JACOB/DAMON/STEFAN/ OR SAWYERR WILL KISS YOU!**


End file.
